Puberty and her Seven Dorks
by Lucyzi
Summary: Every school has it's gangs and it's not likely to mess up with the status quo. But after a fierce makeover, Mary White's life is about to be thrown upside-down when she's in the wrong place, at the wrong time. ...Or should I say: right place, at the right time... There's only one way to find out.
1. 1 - Puberty and her Seven Dorks

**1\. Puberty and her seven dorks.**

The one with theIntroductions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters you recognize. All others and the plot is a pure fruit of my imagination. **

_**'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'**_** is a tale originated from German oral tradition, the story was written by the Grimm brothers between 1812 - 1822 and published in the book '**_**Kinder-und Hausmaërchen'**_**. '**_**Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'**_** is now in public domain, nevertheless, I'd like to thank the authors for giving this wonderful story to the world and my source of inspiration to this story.**

**Also, due to copyrights of the names of the seven dwarfs I had to change them into similar ones, don't worry, I'll always put a chart in the beginning of each chapter remembering who is who. **

**Hey guys! **

**So this story came to me the other day and I thought that it might be a fun topic to write about, but I have no idea if you guys will like it, and if I should continue with it, so pleease help me and post a review to let me know, anything, just so that I can figure if it's a story worth continuing! **

**I really hope you like it!**

**Memoir flashes - summer vacations - third year.**

"Paul, just insert the movie on the DVD already!" I said laughing at his confusion.

"How do you even do this? Is a round thing, and this is rectangular!" Paul said angrily.

"If I move Harry will take over my place in his sleep!" I said looking sideways at Harry who was already soundless asleep at my right.

"Daniel, just be useful and hold him off, will you? Or we'll never watch this dam thing." Paul said frowning at the DVD on his hands making Daniel laugh crazily.

Daniel was the only muggle born in our group. The rest of us were all half muggle, half wizards, except for Paul, he was the only pureblood of the group.

Dan and I where the only ones raised as muggles, you see, my mum died when I was eight, she was an extraordinary witch who worked at the Ministry creating new charms. One day one of her charms went really bad. She died in my living room, held by my father and looking straight into my eyes. I don't really like talking about it, but the point is: since my dad is a muggle, he raised me like one, so I was provided a normal muggle childhood until I received Hogwarts' letter.

"All tight, all right, I'll hold him." Dan said still laughing a bit.

"Atchim!" Ken sneezed extremely loudly.

"Bless you." We all said in unison. We were so used by now with Ken's allergies that it was sort of a reflect.

"On three Dan! One! Two! Three!" I said getting up at the latter while Dan hold Harry firmly, still laughing.

"Here, I said pressing the 'open' button on the DVD and inserting the disk.

"Wow! Look at that!" Paul said making me an Dan roll our eyes while the rest of our gang looked astonished.

"It's like magic!" Jimmy said dully.

"All right, shush everyone, movie is about to start!" I said passing the remote control to Dan.

I had been daydreaming about my prince charming since dad showed me Snow White a few months after my mum passed away, so it was more than time to show the movie to my boys. I used to think I would be a princess, we had the same surname and all! But that went over the drain once I started Hogwarts and my puberty attacked.

Honestly, I keep reading the golden trio's stories and wondering if they were teenagers at all. First for the obvious reason, look at what those three had to deal with when they were only eleven, I mean, a Death Eater professor?! And all right, stories never showed that they were the popular kind of gang - in a beauty kind of way. Actually looking at their pictures when they were young showed quite the opposite, they were skinny, and had bad hair and all, but not once single pimple. And let's face it, they have managed somehow to have perfection instead of children.

All Wotters where insanely smart and gorgeous looking. Take Dominique for example, I've been sharing a dorm with her for the past five years now, and the girl just keeps getting more and more princess like.

But I diverse, honestly, who goes through puberty without once single pimple to deal with? My puberty started when I was twelve, and it hit me like hell! My boobs started growing disproportionately to my tinny size - and yeah, I'm sure you're all wondering why would I complain to have huge boobs by the age of twelve, but you're forgetting the hormone rush that comes with it. Oleos skin, acne everywhere, my hair started having this crazy waves on the top of my head, hair shouldn't do that! And no matter what magic I tried on it, nothing would help.

When I finally understood that I was not born to be a princess, I found myself without friends. The Gryffindor girls that shared the dorm with me where all beautiful - except for maybe Molly, she's the only Wotter that lacked beauty, but she was extremely annoying, even for an eleven year old without friends. I even wonder how she ended up in Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw, but I guess all Wotters have a free pass to Gryffindor or something - with few exceptions, like Albus Potter, who was in Slytherin, and Louis and Lucy, who were in Ravenclaw.

That's when I found my geeky boys. Daniel Elliot and Paul Batts were in Gryffindor with me. Johnny Curtis, Jimmy Abbey and Harry Grey where Hufflepuff's, and finally, Brian Corey and Ken Fox were Ravenclaw's. We had one thing is common: our not good looks. When you're a teenager, that's all that matters to find you gang.

"Once I become a healer, none of that 'true loves kiss' crap is gonna matter, I'd save Snow with poor skills!" Brian said making me giggle.

"Hey! They're like us!" Harry said opening his eyes. I have to give it to him, he always seems to be fast asleep, but even so he suddenly says something that indicates he was paying attention all along.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked puzzled.

"Well, there're seven of them and a White, just like us!" Harry said smiling.

"Are you calling us dwarfs?!" Paul said frowning while Daniel laughed.

"Not dwarfs, but dorks, yeah." Jimmy finished grinning.

"Hey! That's brilliant!" Brian said with a strange sparkle in his eyes. He always gets that when he had one of his "great" ideas. "We have been looking for nicknames for a while now, right?"

"Yeah, so?" I asked crossing my arms puzzled.

"So that's our nicknames! Just there!" Brian said excitedly pointing at the tv.

"We can't just use the same names, it'll be too obvious." I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok... maybe... but we can figure this out, let's see... I'll be Healer, Johnny is Shy, Ken is Sneeze - which is basically what he does anyway - Daniel is Cheerful, Jimmy is Stoned, Harry is obviously Drousy, Paul is Grouchy-"

"HEY!" Paul interrupted annoyed but blushed when Brian gave him an 'exactly what I mean' look.

"And Mary is Snow, of course!" He finished.

"That's brilliant!" I said grinning. I always wanted to be Snow White! Of course I have absolutely no similarity to her whatsoever, brown hair, brown eyes and my skin wasn't even close to being as pale as it was supposed to be if I truly was Snow White, but anyway...

"Why do I have to be Stoned?" Jimmy asked duly making us all roll our eyes. That's exactly why.

"All right, that's gonna take a bit of getting used to, but I like it!" Johnny said smiling.

And that's when they became my seven dorks.

**Back to the present**

I'm just standing in my room looking at myself at the mirror. I didn't change all that much. I kept telling myself, but the strange feeling in my stomach contradicted me. I looked different and I felt different.

The day I arrived home for my summer vacation my dad announced to me that he was invited to a Healertor's program that helped people in Cambodia, he was leaving the next day, and so was I. He thought that being a girl at my age, with no mother, I should hang around more with other girls.

"Not that I don't love the boys." He had said.

I constantly felt that my father blamed himself for not being able to help me during all this brutal puberty years. So he had different plans for me this summer, instead of having me staying with one of my dorks, he was shipping me to an all girls summer camp in the US.

Naturally I was completely against it, but my arguing proved to be all in vain - and that says a lot, cause I'm actually quite brilliant at arguing my cause. But once the first week of camp was over, I started to agree that going was the best decision ever.

My roommates decided that since there were no boys to entertain them, they were making my makeover their priority task. The shoved a bunch of muggle products in me, had me taking a medicament that I'm quite sure needs a Healertor's approval to buy, since it literally pilled all my pimples off my face, putted a bunch of products in my hair that made the funny waves go away and made me buy an entire new closet and make-up kits.

By the end of summer, I was this new girl staring at her own reflection incapable to believe this was herself. I even got to have my first kiss at the last party we had where the boys from the boys camp came over. His name was Michel, he wasn't the most gorgeous guy ever, but he was quite sweet and it had been nice.

"Sweetheart, are you ready? You'll miss the train if we don't get going." I heard my father's voice calling me from downstairs.

"Yeah dad, be there in a minute!" I shouted back and finally moved away from the mirror taking a deep breath.

'Nothing has changed, you're just different.' I thought to myself as I took my purse and headed down.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you look lovely." My father said to me once we arrived at the station, giving me a small kiss on the top of my head, as if he was reading my mind. "You go in now, go find your friends." He said staring at the blank wall between platform 9 and 10.

"By daddy, I'll miss you!" I said hugging him.

"I'll miss you too princess." He said smiling at me.

The station was packed with students and parents, but my dorks where nowhere to be seen. 'What a huge surprise...' I thought ironically. They were all staying at Harry's house for the past two days, and let me tell you, the guy's called Drousy for a reason!

I glanced one last time to the platform, there were a couple of Ravenclaw's in my year giggling loudly before they spotted me and started to whisper while staring. 'Great' I thought to myself before I hopped in the train. Finding an empty compartment was always a task, and since I arrived here early I should at least take advantage of it. I putted my trunk in an empty compartment so that people would known this was taken and went to the loo.

Just as if my luck couldn't get any better I got locked inside the bathroom. Yey! Amazing way to start a new year at Hogwarts, right? NOT! After a while of countless tries to open it, I finally gave up and sat down, some girl was bound to use the loo sooner or later, right? But apparently it was going to be later... When the train finally showed signs of movement I stood up again, trying in vain to open the door. The train then started to gain speed, making me - of course - loose balance and hit the door with such strength that not only it finally pushed opened, but - again, of course - made me fell into the ground. I picked myself up quickly and double checked to see if anyone notice. To my great relief, finally one thing seemed to be at my favor this 'lovely' mourning, and no one did.

Only apparently, I spoke to soon...

When I pushed the door of the compartment that I had left my things in open, I almost lost balance again out of complete chock. Instead of my dorky friends, it was occupied by Dominique Weasley, Debby Fenn - both my roommates - Fred and his sister Roxanne Weasley and James freaking Potter.

"So you are M.W.?" James asked looking straight into my eyes, grinning while pointing to my initials in my trunk. "You own me a galleon Freddy, looks like the new student is quite a sight." He added while Dominique, Debby and Roxanne rolled their eyes.

New student? What the fuck is he going on about?

"She is hum Jamesey? Hey newy, where're you from?" Weasley said throwing something at Potter that I could only assume to be a galleon while grinning at me.

What happened next was a little bit too fast. Fred Weasley was a beater at the Gryffindor's team, so when he threw the galleon at Potter while looking at me, the galleon hit him straight in the top of his head and changed its course to my face. Instinctively I protected my face with my hand and grabbed the galleon, putting it in my pocket.

Hey! they were betting on me, I may at least make some money out of it!

"Wow! Tell me you were sorted into Gryffindor, we really need a new seeker!" James said eyeing me as if what I did was amazing instead of just normal reflexes. Honestly, the thing was coming for my face, anyone would have catch it, right?

And frankly, are this two fucking kidding me? We've shared a common room and classes for over five freaking years now! I rolled my eyes and looked at Dominique and Debby for help. They shared a dorm with me for five freaking years for crying out loud!

"Don't mind my brother, he's been dropped as a child." Roxanne said smiling at me.

Roxanne, smiling at me? Merlin certainly lost it this time.

"Don't just stand there, come on in, we won't bite!" Dominique said smiling at me and indicating me a seat right next to hers. I was almost going over when she added. "Why don't we start with the basic information's? What's your name?"

I widen my eyes at her in disbelieve. WHAT THE FUCK?!

So I did what any girl would do, I shook my head in disappointment and closed the compartment door shut to go look for my dorks. Yes, they're Wotters, saviors of the world and blablabla, but seriously, how can anyone be so self-centered? It's just rude!

I was completely relive when I found my friends only a few cabinets away, and was ready to open the door when someone called me:

"Hey, what're you doing?" I looked behind me to see that it was Dominique talking to me. Everyone had followed. Joy.

"You shouldn't go in there." Debby said looking at the compartment window. "They're freaks!"

"They're my friends Debby." I stated looking at her in my most threatening way, who the fuck does she think she is?!

"Snow?!" Shy said opening the compartment door, but staring at me like a fish - wide eyes and mouth opening and closing and all.

"Shy!" I said throwing myself at him for a bear hug ignoring the chock in all Wotter's face as they finally understood who I was.

"What happened to you?!" Grouchy said frowning at me.

"Oh I missed you two Paul! Don't be so Grouchy!" I said laughing at my pun intended and closing the compartment door at all Wotter's and Debby's face.

I looked around at all my dorky friends smiling, and after a few seconds they recovered from the shock of seeing the 'new' me and smiled back.

"I like it!" Cheerful said smiling at me.

"Course you do, you're Cheerful!" Sneeze said rolling his eyes.

"What was 'the golden clan' doing following you up here? And where the hell have you been?!" Stoned asked.

"Oh you guys won't believe the nerves on those self-centered bastards!" I said seating next to Drousy and trailing off telling them the whole story.

"Did you see the look on James Potter's face?!" Drousy said laughing. "It was hilarious he looked baffled!"

"Honestly, I've been having classes with them for over five years! And I share a dorm with the girls!" I said in disbelieve.

"Well in their defense you really look different Snow." Healer said eyeing me weirdly.

"Is it too much?" I asked concerned.

"Don't worry Snow, you look better than ever!" Cheerful said reassuring me and I smiled at him.

"Ok." I said relaxing a bit. "So, what did I miss?!" I asked them.

It had been certainly weird not seeing them over the summer, we usually did so many things together on our vacation - specially on summer - that not having them around seemed a bit off. Even though I did ended up having the time of my life at camp.

Unfortunately I knew I would never speak to the girls again, it was a muggle camp, so all my promises of writing them e-mails where in vain since muggle electronic devices wouldn't work at Hogwarts, and I couldn't owl them unless I intended to scare them to death!

"You know, the usual..." Stoned said and I nodded, we usually did do the exact same things for or summer break. "But it was weird not having you around this year, can you believe that Mss. Frances finally has a boyfriend?!"

"No!" I said in complete chock. Mss. Frances was Drousy's neighbor, she was about seventy years old and has been single for as long as we lived - that is if you don't count her weird relationship with all her eight cats, and yes, she did seemed to think that she was married to all of them.

"Yep, and it's freaking disgusting! It looked like their relationship is a menáge between them and all the cats." Healer said making a discussed face to which we all copied.

"Oh, and one of the caramel ones died, they did quite a service in her backyard, it went on for an entire day..." Sneeze said rolling his eyes.

No, we're not animal haters, in fact we all love cats, but what you all have to understand is that those cats are pure evil! There's always at least one outside to hiss at us if we open Drousy's front door and we haven't been able to go to his backyard in ages because apparently they feel like they own the place.

"I just hope they don't get another one to replace it..." Grouchy said crossing his arms and making us all nod in agreement.

"But it doesn't look like we're the ones with news to tell, you look like you had the time of your life Snow!" Shy said sweetly.

"Not the ones with news? Mss. Frances is dating! That seems like shocking information to me!" I said and immediately we all started laughing.

"Seriously though Snow, tell us about your summer." Drousy said smiling at me.

"Oh, It was amazing! I mean, I really missed you guys, but the girls were really nice to me, which was kind of a relieve, you know how worried I was about being thrown to the wolves, but since there were no boys they seemed to think that giving me a makeover was a lovely summer camp project." I finished shrugging while smiling.

"That explains a lot." Grouchy said raising his eyebrows while staring at me.

"Grouchy, don't be such a pain, she looks great!" Healer said frowning at him.

"I never said she didn't." He said rolling his eyes.

"Can you two let Snow finish?" Sneeze said looking annoyed at the pair.

"So anyway..." I continued ignoring Grouchy's interruption. "Did you know that muggles have an insanely amount of beauty products that actually had effect on my skin?!"

"I think we could tell that Snow." Cheerful said laughing.

"Oh, and I had my first kiss!" I said excitedly.

"YOU DID?!" Drousy shouted so loud that I almost fell off my seat. Drousy was normally pretty quiet.

"Merlin Drousy! You almost scared Snow to death!" Grouchy said shaking his head in disapproval but laughing all the same.

"Sorry Snow. I was sort of Drousy when you said it, caught me off guard, that's all. "He said shrugging and making us all laugh.

The rest of the train ride was pretty much the same, we chatted like if there were years of catching up to do - although in my case, my summer had more things going on than all my previous year all together. My dorks seemed pretty excited for me which only made me relax even more.

Maybe I still was the same dorky soul, only with better taste, make-up and experience, or something along the lines.

**AN: And so I give you the first chapter of my story! What did you think?! As I said I know it's not a common topic, but that's the fun in it, right?! Please don't forget to help me and review it so that I know whether I should continue this story or not!**

**And here is a sneak peek of what the next chapter will look like in case the story is worth continuing:**

_(...)_

_"Because I'm captain and I need a new Seeker!" He said shrugging. _

_"So why don't you stop wasting your time with me and go find one?" I said turning my back to him and proceeding to walk towards the dungeons. My dorky boys quickly followed. _

_"Attitude, I like it!" I heard Weasley saying and rolled my eyes._

_"They completely lost it!" I told my boys a bit annoyed._

_"I'd watch out for that one Snow, Wotters tend to get things their way..." _

_(...)_


	2. 2 - No longer Invisible

**2\. No longer invisible**

The one when Wotters start talking to Snow

**A/N: Hey everyone, first I'd like to thank each and every one of you who took the time to read my first chapter and are now here for my second! Thank you for all the amazing reviews as well, I really hope you guys keep talking to me so that we can work together to make this story even better :)**

**As promised, here are all our fairytale OC's:**

**Mary White - Snow; Paul Batts - Grouchy; Daniel Elliot - Cheerful; Brian Corey - Healer; Harry Grey - Drowsy; Johnny Curtis - Shy; Ken fox - Sneeze and Jimmy Abbey - Stoned.**

"Holy shit White! Is that's really you?" Dominique said as soon as I stepped into our dorm that night.

"Be polite Dom." Debby said frowning at her.

"Like you where when you said my friends where freaks?" I said eyeing her with despair. What? I'm not rude ok, she just really deserves it...

"Yeah... sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Debby said looking truly ashamed - which was weird, because she never seemed to care before.

"Look, all we're trying to say here is that you look nice, what did you do?" Dominique said interfering.

"I, erm, changed?" I said uncertain. I hadn't exactly changed like that, not internally at least, but I wasn't about to explain personal things to them. Thankfully though, they seemed quite satisfied with my answer as they both nodded in approval.

"You look different Mary." Molly said entering the room, and even though I found her quite annoying, I was glad that at least someone acknowledged it was me. "Just hope you keep your priorities straight and your grades up instead of chasing boys." She finished making me remember why I found her annoying in the first place, while Dominique snorted and Debby rolled her eyes.

Sometimes I think that the only thing stopping Dominique from punching Molly muggle style is the fact that they're family, but man even I have to agree, this girl can be quite a pain.

"Don't worry Molly, nothing's changed." I said giving her a small smile - 'be nice to everyone, she's being nice to you' I remembered myself.

"Course it did, you look great!" Debby said smiling.

"You should have heard James, he spent the rest of the train ride going on and on about how different you are and that catch of yours." Dominique said shaking her head, a small smile appearing on the corner of her lips.

Honestly, sharing a common room and classes for freaking five years! Stupid prats!

"Why should I care?" I asked crossing my arms, I was really getting annoyed now. Oh, come on!

"Most girls would." Debby stated while Dominique lifted her eyebrows so high that it seemed a little bizarre.

"Well Debby, as you correctly remembered, I'm not most girls, I'm a, what was it that you called us? Oh, right, a freak!" I hissed.

"Hey, chill! We're here in a peace offer." Dominique said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, we wanna see if maybe you'd like to join us for breakfast tomorrow?" Debby said smiling. Moody much?

Ok, Dominique and Debby were inviting me to join them for breakfast? Am I missing something? They barely spoke to me in five years and now we're suppose to act as best friends all because of a makeover? That doesn't even make sense...

"Oh, sorry..." I mumbled. 'Be nice to everyone' I thought again taking a deep breath. "Can't, the boys are coming over to Gryffindor's table, it's a first week tradition."

I wasn't lying. First and final week we would sit each day at a different house tables - except for Slytherin, since none of us were at that house. When homework starts piling up and with last year's O.W.L's pressure, it gets harder to sit all eight of us together at meals, so at least first and final week we kept the tradition going.

"Well, perhaps some other day then." Dominique said already giving her back to me to go over to her trunk.

"Yeah, perhaps." I mumbled again and notice Debby smiling at me, yet again. Hours ago they didn't even know who I was and now they were talking to me all smiley? again: WEIRD!

The next day, for the first time, I've woken up at the same time that Dominique and Debby did. Molly was already long gone from our dorm.

I usually was the last one to wake since I - until this year - didn't have a morning routine except for a quick shower. After going to summer camp though, I had an infinity amount of hair, skin and facial products to apply.

"What's this?" Debby said pointing at the facial moisturizer I was applying.

"Oh, erm, it's a muggle facial moisturizer, it keeps my skin from getting oleos all day." I said not sure if I should smile.

"Can I try it?" Debby said smiling.

"Oh, sure." I said a little taken aback. This girl had all the spells they needed to keep their skin gorgeous, why was she trying on my muggle facial cream?

"Fells nice!" She said still smiling.

"I wanna try it!" Dominique whined grabbing a bit of cream in her finger tips and slowly applying it on her perfect face. " It's the good stuff!" She said smiling as well.

Oh Merlin, what have you done with those two?

Thankfully they decided that that was already enough interaction for morning period and left me alone. Have I said already that I'm not a morning person? Well, it's a useful tip not to mess around with me at this part of my day.

"Hey Snow!" Paul waved to me as I walked downstairs. "What took you so long?" He finished frowning as I reached them.

Paul frowned a lot, guess that's what made him be the Grouchy one of my dorky boys.

"Just let her be Grouchy." Daniel said chuckling.

"Thanks' Cheerful." I said smiling back at him.

"Potter kept asking us innumerous questions about you while Weasley kept laughing, it was quite annoying!" Grouchy said still frowning.

"Questions?" I asked dully.

"Nothing to worry about Snow, it was mainly about your quidditch skills and a few comments about how different you look." Cheerful said shrugging.

"Potter probably bumped his head during summer vacation, in fact, I'm guessing all Wotters did, I'll tell you that." I said shaking my head in disbelief. "Dominique and Debby seemed to think that we've been friends for ages..." I finished throwing my hand in the air.

Wotters never talked to us, that's been basically the rule for five years. Why were they suddenly so keen in breaking it?

"But that's nice, isn't it?" Cheerful said smiling earning weird glares from both me and Grouchy.

The boys were already waiting for us at Gryffindor's table - except for Drowsy, of course, he was defiantly not a morning person - even less than I am, that is.

Breakfast went by smoothly, except for the end of it, when the boys quickly returned to their table to wait for their heads of house to turn their schedule in.

All in all we all did great at our O.W.L.s, at least in the subjects that we needed too. I wanted to work in the Department of Mystery, something about not knowing what they did gave me a shiver sensation down my spine that I loved, so I was keeping all regular subjects: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Potions and unfortunately: History of Magic.

Grouchy (Paul) wanted to be an Auror and Healer (Brian) wanted to be a healer (duh), so they were taking pretty much the same subjects I was - except for History of Magic. The rest of the boys had chosen different Ministry positions, so in every class we had some other of my dorky boys joined in.

"Can't believe you're stuck with History of Magic, two other years with Binns would be enough to make me wanna kill myself." Grouchy said looking at my schedule while Cheerful gave me a pity look.

"Tell me about it..." I mumbled. "Maybe it'll get better now that there are only few students... or at least one would hope..." I finished shaking my head. What's the chance in that?

"At least you're good at it." Daniel said giving me a small smile.

"Thanks for the encouragement Cheerful." I said laughing a bit.

"Should we get going then? Professor Powel won't be too happy if we're all late for our first lesson..." Cheerful said pocketing his schedule and getting up.

First class: Potion. Joy.

"Oi White, wait up!" I looked back halfway to the dungeons already to find Potter waving at me while Weasley laughed by his side. Crazy much?

Healer (Brian), Grouchy (Paul), Sneeze (Ken) and Stoned (Jimmy) all stopped to look at Potter and Weasley as well.

"Potter?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm scheduling tryouts probably next week, you're coming, right?" He said ignoring all of my dorky boys. Typical...

Wait,

"Tryouts?" I asked dully.

"Quidditch White, we have two openings this year, one for a beater position, and of course, one for seeker." Potter said smiling as if what he was saying had been obvious all along.

Actually, it still wasn't obvious, why on Merlin's name would I come to a quidditch tryout?

"Why would I come Potter?" I said frowning. I don't know what Potter think he saw, but it was just self defense, I haven't even mounted a broom since first year. Hell I don't even own a broom!

"Because I'm captain and I need a new Seeker." He said again as if it was obvious, giving me a shrug.

"So why don't you stop wasting your time with me and go find one?" I said turning my back to him and proceeding to walk towards the dungeons. My dorky boys quickly followed.

"Attitude, I like it!" I heard Weasley saying and rolled my eyes.

"They completely lost it..." I told my boys a bit annoyed.

"I'd watch out for that one Snow, Wotters tend to get things their way..." Sneeze said.

"I'm a big girl." I said laughing a bit.

Ken's right, they usually get their way, but I'm most certainly not the usual kind of girl, especially since apparently the whole school was oblivious to how self-centered they were, except for me and my dorks.

"You should try it though Snow, what bad thing can happen?" Jimmy said shrugging.

"Hum, she could have to play quidditch?" Paul said eyeing Stoned as if he had two heads instead of one.

"No seriously Grouchy, think about it, how nice would it be to actually have someone to cheer for at a quidditch match?" Stoned said again while both Sneeze and Healer seemed to considered it.

Why were they taking Potter's idea seriously was beyond me. First of all we had been watching him for a while now, nothing serious ever seemed to come from Potter and Weasley together. Ok, I'll admit that the only exception to that rule seemed to be quidditch, but I still think that they're planning some kind of prank on me for interrupting them at "their" compartment.

"Oh forget it boys, I don't even own a broom, besides I can hardly remember how to mount one." I said frowning at them and deciding that for the time being I shouldn't mention my concern about a prank being involved.

"But you were great on our first year, remember?" Sneeze said making all boys nod, including Grouchy. Fuck, have I lost Grouchy already? I'm screwed...

"Oh, just let me be!" I hissed at them.

They all rolled their eyes but I knew they had silently agreed to drop the subject for now. I know it sounds pathetic, but I wasn't used to being the center of attention, even in our dorky group, and for now my sudden change in appearance already seemed like a bigger deal than I wanted it to be - come on, Dominique Weasley and Debby Fenn being nice to me and inviting me for meals?

"This is a N.E. level class, only my best students are here so I will no longer tolerate any miss fortune blowups." Prof. Powel started saying. "You have three minutes to choose your partners. Chop chop!"

"Fifteen, odd number, let's just form a pair and a trio." Healer said in a low voice after he finished counting the students.

"Awesome!" Stoned said clapping his hands. "I'll stay with Snow and Healer since I'm the only one who didn't get an 'O' on my O. ." Stoned finished making us all nod in agreement. We took our seats accordingly. We were all close anyway, it didn't matter who was sitting with whom.

Five minutes later the class seemed to finally quiet down.

"Good. Now, we'll be brewing a- Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us." Prof. Powel said making us all turn to the door where, sure enough Potter was standing alone.

That's weird, he was with Weasley only minutes ago and he seemed to make here in perfect timing. I thought looking at Weasley who was pairing with Dominique and grinning and Potter. Numnuts.

"No need for further interruptions Professor." So typical Potter, charming his way with all professors. "I see we have a trio, I'll just pair up with Mss. White if that's ok with you."

WHAT?!

"Do it silently." Prof. said giving him a nod and returning to his class.

As unwillingly as I was to pair with Potter, I silently got up from my seat and gave Healer and Stoned an 'I'm sorry look' to which they both respond with a 'we're the ones to be sorry' look, and made my way to where Potter was sitting.

I had been nice to my boys and quietly obeyed the professor's order, but Potter wasn't just going to be free of all responsibilities for this little prank.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I hissed at him once I sat down unwillingly next to him.

"I'm getting my new seeker." He said grinning at me.

Of course, why should I even ask? After all, his world did seem to spin around his own stupid head.

"For the last time, I'm not your girl Potter, leave me alone!" I hissed back but quickly recomposed myself because Prof. Powel gave me a death glare. Ops...

"Course you are, you'll change your mind." Potter said in a low voice ignoring the professor.

Doubt that, I thought rolling my eyes. At least he took my silence as no need to continue this stupid discussion and started to chop the roots.

"Stir it twice Potter. What're you doing?" I hissed again midways through class.

Boy, this is going to be a crappy class this year...

"I'm also a N.E. student, am I not? I know what I'm doing White." He said simply.

"Cocky." I muttered as our potion turned to the exact shade of grey it was suppose to. He just grinned as if that was a complement. Brain damages much?

"So, what day would work best for you?" He said cutting the Devil Snare in exact equal pieces without even looking at it.

"What are you going on about Potter?" I asked annoyed. I wasn't used to talk this much at Potions - or any other class, for that matter.

"Tryouts." He said simply.

"Potter, I'm not coming to your stupid tryout!" I said a little bit too loud.

"Mr. Potter, Mss. White, this is not a catch-up class." Prof. Powel said coming towards us but simple turned away once he saw how accurate our potion was turning out to be.

"We've been through this, you're coming, it was quite a catch you did back in the train, we could use a good seeker like you." He said eyeing me strangely.

"I don't even own a broom Potter." I said frowning. Ha, take that!

"That can be arrange, I have two." He said giving it a thought.

Shit.

"You have two brooms?" I said baffled. Who owned two brooms? He only had one butt!

"Just got the new Comet for my birthday, you can use my old one until you get one for yourself. It's a Nimbus 2018, it's quite a good broom." He said grinning, knowing that I was running out of arguments.

"Will you just leave it?" I asked annoyed.

"Not till you say yes." He said shrugging.

"You won't leave me alone, will you?" I asked taking a deep breath to try and calm myself while I added his stupid perfectly shaped Devil Snare pieces into the caldron.

"Nope." He said emphasizing the 'p' with that stupid grin all spread over his face again.

Wait a second, tryouts was only a week or something from now, right? It's not ideal to have Potter breathing down your neck for that long, but it's only a week. I think I can bear that...

"What? I don't like you expression." He asked frowning at me.

"Well, tryouts is only a week from now, think I can handle you for that long." I said smartly while holding back my laughter at the funny expression of annoyance his face suddenly turned into.

"I'll just have to make sure you can't handle me then." He said after a moment of silence.

Great. Joy.

Thankfully he didn't say anything else until the bell rang. I started throwing my things back on my backpack quickly, figuring that less time with him also meant less possible damage.

"James, what have you done to Mary? She looks positively annoyed." Dominique said coming towards us.

Again, will someone explain to me what's up with this Wotter kids talking to me all of sudden? Dominique freaking Weasley calling me by my fist name while defending me? Something has gone really wrong with the world...

"Me? It's just friendly chitchat dear coz!" He said putting a hand on his chest and pretending to be extremely offended. I just rolled my eyes, what a git...

"Yeah right, Jamesey..." Dom said rolling her eyes as well. "What class do you have now Mary?"

"History of Magic." I stated bored.

"Outch! Why would you take that?" Dominique asked frowning.

"Just my luck, I have it too!" Potter said smirking. "I'll walk with you."

You're kidding me right? Merlin, why are you doing this to me? No one takes History of Magic, why couldn't you just leave it like that?

"Snow!" I turned to see Grouchy frowning. Apparently he had heard that I was doomed and pitied me.

"Yeah, tell me about it..." I said shaking my head.

"You boys have History of Magic as well?" Potter said coming over and smiling as if they were friends all along.

"No..." Sneeze answered while looking at me with a pitiful look.

"Well, we'll see you guys at lunch then." He said positively smirking now.

I should have taken muggle boxing class in summer camp.

"James, just don't bother her too much, all right?" Dominique said frowning earning curios looks from my dorks.

"Why would you even think such a thing of me coz?" He said again pretending to be hurt again. Dominique just rolled her eyes in response.

Even though walking with Potter was clearly the last thing that I wanted to do he seemed to be oblivious to all my not so subtle indications for him to leave me the hell alone, and so he followed me like a lost puppy all the way to History of Magic. Oh, the joy...

"So, I'm taking History of Magic cause I wanna get into the Department of Mystery, why are you taking it?" Potter said casually walking by my side as if we had been walking together for years now.

Suddenly I stopped. I was the only one I knew who wanted to be in the Department of Mystery. People usually didn't get why I'd want to be in a profession that I couldn't even know about before I got in. No one understood the thrill of not knowing - at least no one I knew.

"What?" Potter said stopping as well.

"Never mind." I muttered, deciding that for now, the less he knows, the better I am.

I was completely glad to see that the only two seats left in History of Magic where not so close to each other. Not because the class was crowded or anything, but because there were only six chairs in the classroom, and four of them were already filled by Ravenclaw's. Apparently we were the only few mad enough students to take Binns' classes for two more years.

Binns didn't even seem to notice how few students where left in his class, he just entered it passing straight through a wall and started trailing off about the first war. I'd realized for a while now that the best way to make time pass in Binns' class is to take notes - at least it worked better than courting the bricks on the walls like I did back in third year.

Suddenly something hit me on the back of my head making me smudge my parchment. I grabbed the small parchment ball off the floor and opened it not really interested.

_'Why are you taking notes?'_

I didn't even bothered to look back to see Potter's face, sometimes it's better to just ignore. Or at least I thought, because minutes later I was hit by another piece of parchment.

_'You're not even answering? That's rude!'_

I rolled my eyes and ignore it once more, but then two minutes later another parchment hit my head again, so I turned extremely annoyed only to find Potter grinning at me. Prat!

_'So, I was thinking this Sunday at 10 a.m. what'd you think?'_

Sunday, nice! Less time of him breathing down my neck. This one I decided to answer to see if at least he would leave me alone for the rest of the lesson.

_'Whatever you say Potter, and stop with the note thing.'_

I threw the parchment at him and shook my head annoyed before I went back to my notes.

"So that means you're coming?" He shouted from the other end of the classroom making me jump and all students stare. Binns didn't even seem to notice.

"Later!" I hissed returning to my notes. Why can't he just take the hint that I'm not joining his stupid team is beyond me.

Thankfully he respected that and let me be for the rest of the lesson. My stomach was already making hunger noises when the bell finally rang, I still can't believe that I have to watch this stupid class for another two years...

"Great, come with me." Potter said once I stepped out of the classroom, grabbing my wrist and pushing me somewhere that was clearly not the Great Hall.

"What the fuck are you doing Potter? Let me go!" I shouted at him but he just ignored it. Unfortunately he's much stronger than I am, so after a while I just gave up on trying to get away, at least it hurts less if I didn't try to go on the opposite direction.

"Neville!" Potter shouted knocking on Prof. Longbottom's office with his spare hand.

Neville? What's with the intimacy? And WHAT am I doing here?!

"James!" Prof. said smiling once he opened the door with a flick of his wand. "And Mss. White? What a surprise! What do I own this pleasant visit?"

Pleasant? How ironic...

"Quidditch tryouts. Can we have the pitch on Sunday at ten? White here is probably getting our spare seeker spot, but we still need to find a second beater." Potter said calmly.

"You're the first captain to ask for the quidditch pitch, so I don't see why not." Prof. Longbottom said looking at a strange piece of parchment.

"It's charmed." Potter said in a low voice in answer to my quizzical face. "All heads of houses have one, and once they put their team name on the parchment, it appears in all three others."

"Oh.' I muttered. "Professor?" I said loudly enough for him to hear.

"Yes, Miss White?" He said looking up from the piece of parchment to stare at me.

"I'm not coming." I said quickly. "To quidditch tryout, that is, you know, just in case you were wondering..."

How stupid... why was I explaining myself to Prof. Longbottom was beyond me...

"Course you are. If James says he wants you at our seeker position, he'll get you to be there." He said simply making Potter grin like a crazy baboon and wink at me. "You know? Once, in my first year, I tried to stop Harry, James' father, Ron and Hermione - I'm sure you know who they are - I ended up stuck in a Body Bind charm for hours!" He finished laughing alone at the memory.

So it's either quidditch seeker or a Body Bind charm? Oh... the joy of being me right now... NOT!

"Just go to it Snow, it'll be less painful." Johnny said after I explained to them the hell Potter had made of my morning.

"Shy I don't even play quidditch!" I said in disbelieve.

"How do you know if you haven't even tried it?" Sneeze said shrugging.

"Even I have to admit they're right Snow..." Grouchy said making me roll my eyes.

"Paul's right Mary." Dominique said making me jump and Grouchy blush - yeah, actually blush! I'm sure he was wondering how she even knew his name. "James won't let you get out of something once he has his mind set on it."

"And maybe you'll be terrible and he'll finally leave you alone." Debby offered.

"Yeah..." I mumbled.

Another public discussion about my life... just what I wanted...

"So, can we join you guys?" Dominique said making all my poor dorky boys look like they've seen a Death Eater wearing a swimming suit or something.

"Erm, sure." Cheerful said smiling and moving so that the girls could sit down.

"I'm sorry I called you guys, you know... on the train... sorry about that." Debby said looking down.

Why was she apologizing? I don't think they even heard it...

"A freak?" Grouchy completed.

Ok, maybe they heard it.

"Yeah, that... sorry." Debby said looking up and giving him a small smile.

"It's ok..." Shy said blushing as he looked at Debby's face.

"No, it's not." Grouchy said frowning. That's my boy! I thought smiling to myself, Grouchy wouldn't just accept crap from people, that's one of the things that I love the most about him. But on a second thought, I didn't need a war between our group and the Wotters, maybe some things where better left aside...

"Can we just talk about something else guys?" I said shaking my head barely believing that I was almost defending a girl that had ignored us for five full years, called my boys a freak and that was (obviously) not my friend. They seemed to smile at me at least.

This situation of having them joining us for lunch was already awkward we didn't need such an awkward topic to make it even worst.

"So, my pumpkin headed cousin was saying that even uncle Neville knew you were coming to tryouts, how come?" Dominique said taking my cue to talk about something else.

Except that was also a topic I would prefer to drop.

"He dragged her to Longbottom's office after History of Magic." Healer answered simply and Dominique seemed to find that quite an enlightening answer.

"Does he usually do that?" I asked her seeing that she took it so naturally.

"James? When he wants something? Yeah, pretty much..." Dominique said nodding.

"So there's not really much I can do except for going to tryouts, is that what you're telling me?" I asked annoyed.

"Basically you have two options: you can tell him now that you're coming to tryouts and be left in piece for the rest of the week." Debby started but putted a spoon full of soup in her mouth not bothering to finish it.

"Or you can have him breathing down your neck all week and still go on Sunday. Your pick." Dominique finished while Debby nodded.

"Just go Mary." Drowsy said out of the blue. We had agreed this morning that we shouldn't call each other by our nicknames when in company.

"Seems like Harry is right, it'll be worst if you fight it." Sneeze said agreeing with Drowsy.

"Fine..." I muttered, suddenly not even hungry anymore. "Can you tell your insufferable cousin that he can leave me alone now?" I asked Dominique.

"Oh, he won't take my word for quidditch matters, he takes it quite seriously, you see? Especially now that his captain. You better just tell him yourself and get it over it." Dominique said shrugging.

So basically like ripping off a Band-Aid, Joy.

"So, how's everyone's first day coming along?" Healer said clapping his hands once to let everyone know that we were done with the quidditch topic. I smiled at him mentally thanking him for the support.

"All the same... it seems as if all teachers had a meeting to create one single N.E. ' speech. I'm hearing the same thing in all my classes..." Sneeze said shaking his head.

"I know, right?" Dominique agreed nodding. "Seems like this week won't pass soon enough!"

"You know classes just started, right?" Drowsy said in a low voice not daring to look directly at Dominique - not that he missed much, because she just shrugged.

"Dom here is not a school lover." Debby said laughing, which was clearly a dangerous action since Dominique gave her such a death glare that Cheerful chocked on his chicken. "What, you're not!" Debby finished obviously not intimidated.

"I have too much on my plate as it is." Dominique said rolling her eyes.

"Like...?" Healer said looking at her.

"Well, you know... stuff..." Dominique finished shifting in her seat clearly uncomfortable.

"Don't mind her, she only meant having fun." Debby said laughing again.

"Well, at least one of us should." Dominique answered rolling her eyes while crossing her arms. "You can be such a pain Debby, do you know that?"

"Sure, that's why I'm your best friend." She said smirking and making Dominique roll her eyes yet again.

The rest of the meal went surprisingly smooth, Dominique and Debby seemed to be quite comfortable sitting with us, and the boys slowly started to feel comfortable as well, almost as if it made sense for them to sit with us.

Curiously I observed that as time passed, I was the only one who still seemed to ask myself how come they were chatting with us, and that made me take a deep breath in relief. I would speak my mind and defend my friends if I felt that they needed help dealing with the situation, but if I was the only one still bothering to think about it, well, it just didn't seemed like a good enough reason to start confronting Dominique and Debby.

I didn't see Potter at all after lunch, and was beginning to think that I was finally off the hook when I saw him coming towards me on our charms classroom.

Oh yeah, since we're going for the same job, we're taking the same classes, fun right? NOT!

"I'm coming on Sunday Potter, so just leave me alone, ok?" I said to him as he made to sit by my side.

"Oh, GREAT! Do I have your word?" He said clapping his hands excitedly.

"You have my word, now shoo!" I said frowning. Fortunately he turned his back to me and went over to where Weasley was sitting. He then winked at me, making me roll my eyes. Self-centered git.

"Something tells me that you'll regret that decision Snow..." Grouchy said holding back a laughter.

"Tell me about it..." I answered taking a deep breath.

**A/N: Hello again everyone! After the amazing response that I had for the first chapter I decided to give this story a chance, and so here we are, on our second chapter! What did you think? Was it like you expected it to be?**

**I know this chapter revolved around Snow a lot, but it kind of seemed right since we're just getting to know her, right?**

**Anyway, pleeease take the time to leave me a review, it only takes seconds and it really helps in getting my mind straight and focused for the next chapter :)**

**And of course, here is a one sentence sneak peek for our next chapter:**

_(...)_

_"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING UP THERE WHITE?!" Potter shouted only inches from my face, making me snap back to reality, he was even more red with anger than before. _

_(...)_

**Any thoughts?**


	3. 3 - Quidditch Tryouts

**3\. Quidditch tryouts**

The one when Snow has to come out and play

**A/N: As promised, here are all our fairytale OC's:**

**Mary White - Snow; Paul Batts - Grouchy; Daniel Elliot - Cheerful; Brian Corey - Healer; Harry Grey - Drowsy; Johnny Curtis - Shy; Ken fox - Sneeze and Jimmy Abbey - Stoned.**

"You're right about your friends, you know?" Debby said out of the blue on our dorm on Sunday morning. "They're quite nice."

This fist week had been weird. Debby and Dominique had acted as if we were friends all along, and not only in our dorm, they would sit with me and the boys on Gryffindor's table day and chat as if it wasn't at all weird that they were sitting with us.

I have to admit though, my dorky boys seemed to be enjoying the attention. Paul was even smiling more, not half as Grouchy as he used to be and I had notice he did seemed to have special feelings for Dominique, even though he would never admit it.

As for me, well, as much as I've been trying to understand why the sudden change in their actions towards our little group, I have to confess that it has been nice to have female company, it was a good change in the scenario, especially since it made me miss my friends from camp less.

"Course they are." I said barely looking at her. I know, I know, even though I just said I'm enjoying their company for a change, I was in a crappy mood for obvious reasons, it was Sunday morning in case you haven't noticed, and I had to go to freaking quidditch tryouts.

"Oh chill it Mary, tryouts won't be half as bad as you're imagining." Dominique said and for a split second I thought she was a Legilimency. "You look miserable." She added making me shake the thought away from my head.

"You'd be too if you were following James' order Dominique." Molly said in a 'matter of fact way' making Dominique snort.

"Don't start with me Molly." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, you would." She stated simply, getting inside the bathroom.

"Can't imagine how you guys are cousins..." Debby said shaking her head.

"Anyway, don't listen to Molly Mary, it'll be fun, just enjoy yourself and get it over with. If you can't even fly there's nothing you should worry about." Dominique said shrugging while I finished a loose ponytail.

"Ready then?" Debby said smiling at me.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be." I muttered.

"Oh, here, I was almost forgetting. James's asked me to give this to you last night. He said something about you not having a broom?" Dominique said getting a perfectly new looking Nimbus from under her bed.

"Oh, right." I muttered holding it.

"You're not suppose to tell anyone it's his, student's who don't own a broom are suppose to use the school ones, although let's face it, they're crap." Dominique said smiling at me.

"Why does he care what broom I use?" I said giving a very weird snort that made the girls frown at me.

"Does it look like either of us understand what goes on inside that pumpkin head of his?" Dominique said still frowning.

"Oh, let's just go, James will kill us if his practically new seeker is late because of us!" Debby said going towards the door while Dominique and I just followed silently.

"So, how come you guys don't have a boyfriend?" I said desperate for a change in the subject.

"It's not worth to hang on to them during break." Dom said shrugging.

"At least we haven't found one yet that was worth it, they mainly just wanna shag us." Debby said rolling her eyes while Dom nodded.

"Or they get to clingy." Dom said shuddering in disgust.

"Urg, remember that Hufflepuff you dated on our forth year?" Debby said copying Dom's sickened face.

"Gosh, why did you have to remember me about him?" Dom said pulling a face.

"Well, you were the one who thought that dating that kid was a good idea." Debby said shrugging.

I just listen to them going on and on about all the weirdoes that they dated until we reached the castle's main door, I didn't even bother asking them for their names, those two probably already dated half of the blokes in Hogwarts anyway...

Grouchy and Cheerful were waiting for us in front of the main door - why they didn't wait for me in our common room was beyond me, but I assume it was something about spending less time with me before tryouts since they knew me too well and probably assumed (correctly, if I may add) that I was in a bad mood.

We all made our way towards the pitch, the girls still laughing about their date stories while Grouchy, Cheerful and I just continued to walk in silence. My other dorks were not allowed to come since this was a Gryffindor's tryout and they all belonged in other houses.

"This is where we part." Debby said smiling at me sweetly as two paths came to view - one to the pitch, the other to the stands.

"Good luck Mary." Cheerful said smiling while Grouchy laughed and winked at me.

This is it, no more Potter breathing down my neck after today! I thought happily. What? I was trying to see the silver lining in all this, ok?

"You came!" Weasley said as I approached the center of the pitch, where a few students were already sitting down in the green grass.

I didn't even bothered to answer and just gave him a death glare. As if I had a choice...

"All right everyone! Please, I want all of you trying out for our beater spot to sit by my right side, and everyone here for the seeker spot, take a seat by my left." Potter shouted making all students go silent.

I, however, stayed put at his right, I hate how everyone seems to obey him blindly.

"White, over there!" He hissed at me making me roll my eyes as I moved. What? I still wasn't keen to obeying his orders, but I didn't like the attention I got from everyone else trying out, they all looked at me as if I was the Loch Ness monster or something!

"We'll be first testing beaters. Once our new beater is chosen we'll engage in a quidditch practice where all students who are tying for our seeker spot will be looking for the golden snitch. Michael here will be playing chaser in my spot so that I can properly choose our new seeker. Any questions?" Potter finished pointing at Michael Akers, a fairly large Gryffindor in his final year that looked quite angry that there were no openings for chaser.

"What if I'm better than your chasers?" Akers asked crossing his arms.

"Then you'll get the weaker' spot." Potter said simply while Lily Potter and Jeremy Brams - 5th year chaser - rolled their eyes.

Yeah right, as if Akers really stood a chance against those two... both Lily Potter and Brams got a spot in the team in their third year, and even thought Jeremy was a year older than Lily they were both equally supreme at quidditch.

"All right beaters, first I wanna see three spins around the pitch." Potter ordered again.

I nearly snorted at this command once all five Gryffindor's trying for the beater's spot got up, but I stopped myself once a second year girl fell before even getting her feet off the ground and ran sobbing.

Poor thing...

Another Gryffindor was disqualified once he lost balance in his second lap. Gees, why would they even try for a spot if they can barely hold themselves while mounting a broom?

Ok, I'm actually not sure that I can properly hold myself while mounting a broom, but I didn't seem to have any trouble in first year's flying lessons, besides, let's not forget that I didn't even have a choice not to be here.

Beater's tryouts took nearly half an hour as a fifth year and none other than Hugo Weasley seemed to be fighting for the spot with their lives. Actually it was quite obvious that Weasley was fairly better than the other kid, but it does look kind of weird that all Wotters who tried got a spot on the team.

"Ok, Hugo got the spot. Sorry mate." Potter said after what seemed like an eternity.

"Just because he's related to you!" The boy hissed and ran before Potter or any other Wotter had a chance to say something back.

"You were waaaay better Hugs." Lily Potter said smiling at him while he just shrugged.

"All right, team, take your positions!" Potter shouted and I watched as the Gryffindor's team - minus him and plus Akers - started zooming on the air.

"Now," He continued now looking at us. "I want all of you to do three laps over the pitch, just like beaters did, and then all of you qualified enough to continue will form a circle over our players. I'll release the golden snitch now, but no one can go after it before all others are in position, are we clear?" Potter said seriously, making me roll my eyes as two fifth years sitting by my side started to giggle.

What's the deal with him anyway? I mean, I know he's gorgeous, I have eyes, but he's a self-centered prat. Doesn't anyone else notice that?

Anyway, trying for the seeker spot where: me - of course - this two giggly girls and two fifth years that didn't seemed to be friends with Jeremy whatsoever - even though they were roommates - and they both looked quite interested in Lily Potter.

'Wotter's magic. Joy.' I thought rolling my eyes again. I'm starting to see why Potter had obsessed after my normal catch on the train, I mean, those four barely seemed interested in quidditch at all...

Anyway, I don't care, I'm sticking to my original plan: don't go for the snitch and let someone else get the spot.

Seems like a great plan, right? I know... I'm just _that_ brilliant.

I waved at my dorky boys on the stands, both Grouchy and Cheerful were waving madly at me, making both Dominique and Debby blush furiously, probably completely embarrassed to be seen in the middle of my dorky wavers. I laughed at the view and saw, from the corner of my eyes, that Lily Potter was laughing above me as well.

As I pushed Potter's Nimbus off the ground I felt the most amazing sensation on my stomach, it was almost like the takeoff feeling of the airplane I had gotten to go to the States, but better. The wind against my face made me feel so alive that I pushed my body forward. I wanted to feel all its speed.

"Croft, you're out!" I heard Potter's voice calling one of the giggly girls but barely looked down to check on the girl's reaction. If I have to be here in such an hour on a bloody Sunday morning I may as well enjoy the flight, right?

"White! You're on your sixth spin! Just get over yourself and follow your fellow Gryffindor's." I heard Potter's voice quite close to me and nearly dropped off his Nimbus once I saw that he was flying right by my side.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, chill it! You're the one making me do this!" I hissed back at him and made my way above at where the other three were waiting for me annoyed.

"You may start looking for the snitch!" Potter shouted again from above us.

You know what? Maybe this bloody team is his problem, I mean he acts like such an authority here, and everyone just seemed to follow all his orders without even questioning it. What a git...

Anyway, I looked down for a few minutes to see how the team trained. I always saw their games, I'm not such a dork, but I always wondered how they trained without an opposite team. It seemed that they did quite well actually, they kept passing the quaffle and trying to score at Clare Longbottom - the seventh year Gryffindor keeper - while beaters tried to make them loose balance.

I looked up bored as Longbottom saved the goals from Akers' shot for the tenth time - he seemed to be holding the quaffle every time it got to him to try and score to prove that he was better. Yeah, right, as if he even stands a chance...

And that's when I saw it. The golden snitch, only centimeters above the giggly girl on my left. She was looking up, inches from where the snitch was, but apparently all she had eyes for was Potter. The other two kids were too entertained watching Lily Potter play.

Crap, just go for it giggly girl, it's right above you! I kept looking at it focused to see if anyone else would notice it, but all players seemed oblivious to it. Great, looks like this is going to be a long morning...

I watched as the snitch came inches from my face and danced to me, as if it knew I had seen it, before returning to its original position above the giggly girls head.

'I refuse to get it!' I thought frowning.

I watched it for an eternity, even though the snitch was suppose to be quite fast it seemed to fly rather slowly to me, it was as if it was dancing around the players, but no matter what it did, it always seemed to return to only inches above the giggly girl's head.

I looked up and watched as Potter finally saw the snitch. For a captain he was quite slow. He then looked at all of us and eyed me weirdly as our eyes met.

Crap, he knows I saw it.

'Don't go for the catch!' A small voice in my head kept saying.

I watched again as the snitch flew way up right into Potter's nose - the scene made me suppress a giggle which he seemed to notice because he gave me a really threatening glare - than passed right in front the two other guys, but again, they seemed oblivious to it, and finally rested on its original spot again.

'This is stupid. You'll be here for hours! Just catch the dam thing!' Another voice in my head said.

'Doesn't matter, she doesn't want the spot!'

Great, I'm having a mental fight now...

'Oh shush, just go for it, it can't be that bad, can it?' The fist voice said again

I shook my head slowly trying to make the voices go away. Once I looked up again I saw that Potter's face had turned into a bright shade of red, he was staring at me with a death glare.

I have no idea why but by the time I looked at his face I feared for my life. Without even thinking about it I redirected my broom and went up, really, really high up, but without losing the golden snitch out of my sight.

The plan somehow worked and the two boys started following me, probably trying to see the snitch. But how could them? The snitch was now way beneath us now.

Then I dove, I dove towards the snitch as if nothing could ever happen to me. The most amazing sensation took over my body, it was as if the world could be mine in seconds, and all I had to do was stretch my arm, and so I did.

I saw the giggly girl cry for her life as I got closer, but it all seemed to be in slow motion, even though I was diving insanely fast. Before I even realize what I was doing the golden snitch was closed between my fingers.

Holy shit! I can't get the spot, I simply can't! I don't even know how to fly, or play quidditch! Potter, look at me and discover my mental note for you: DON'T MAKE ME YOUR NEW SEEKER!

"White's the new seeker! Thank you everyone for trying, I want only the Gryffindor team at the pitch, the rest of you can go hit the showers." Potter announced making me feel extremely nauseated. Haven't he heard my mental note? It was important, dam...

"Hey, congrats!" Lily Potter shouted as I finally made my way down.

They were all suddenly really close to me, patting my back and saying nice things. I saw my Gryffindor friends (wait, did I just included Dominique and Debby on that list?) looking quite pleased at the stands, and somehow that made me feel even more nauseated.

How did that happened? What happened to DON'T GET THE SNITCH? Stupid non functional mind!

"Akers, get out, only the team is staying now." Potter ordered - yet again - as he made his way towards us. Boy he was definitely insanely mad.

I watched quietly as Akers made his way out looking incredibly angry and swearing under his breath. What on earth did he expect? As far as I saw he wasn't able to score one single goal on Longbottom.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING UP THERE WHITE?!" Potter shouted only inches from my face, making me snap back to reality, he was even more red with anger than before.

"James! What are you doi-" Lily started saying but got brutally interrupted.

"HOW LONG DID YOU SEE THE SNITCH BEFORE I DID WHITE?" He shouted again.

A shouting mad person only inches from my face on Sunday morning. Oh, the joy...

"I... erm..." I tried forming a coherent sentence, but stopped suddenly as I saw all other players eyeing me suspiciously.

"HOW LONG BEFORE WHITE? I'M NOT KIDDING HERE, I WANT A STRAIGHT ANSWER! He continued getting even closer to me.

"I DON'T KNOW!" I shouted back making all players open and close their mouth at me, clearly in lost for words. "What time is it?" I said recomposing myself, although I still felt nauseated.

"Erm, midday." Clare Longbottom answered me in a sweet, but low voice.

Midday? Fuck! Right, if beaters training started at 10:10 and went on for about half an hour, so until 10:40, than that means we started around 10:50 and that would mean that I probably saw the snitch at what? 11:10, or something?

"SO?" Potter hissed at me.

"I saw it at about 11:10." I muttered feeling that I was close to puking right now.

"Fuck." Fred Weasley blurted.

"WHAT GAME WERE YOU PLAYING WHITE? WE DON'T DO THINGS LIKE THAT ON THIS TEAM!" Potter shouted again.

"THEN TAKE ME OUT OF THE STUPID TEAM, I DON'T EVEN WANT THE SPOT!" I shouted back extremely irritated. Thanks Merlin my skin is not pale, at least I don't blush.

"James, don't even think about it." Lily Potter hissed at him.

"He's not thinking about it Lily, are you kidding me? She saw it faster than Al would have! And did you see her diving?!" Fred Weasley said laughing earning a death glare from Potter.

Al, as in Albus freaking Potter? Slytherin's seeker? No freaking way, the guy's only the best seeker in... I don't even know how many years.

"I'll not allow this kind of behavior on my team." Potter repeated again, but this time he finally didn't shout. "Are we clear?" He said transferring his death glare right at me.

"Aye captain." I said rolling my eyes and making the rest of the team roll in laughter.

"I want you and Hugs to run half an hour every morning. The rest of the team will do it every Monday, Wednesday and Friday." He said finally - and thankfully - taking his eyes off me.

"WHAT?" The team shouted in unison.

"No exceptions. We'll all be in perfect form for our first match against Slytherin." Potter said looking as serious as if his life depended on this.

"You're a Naz." I blurted and saw everyone turn their glares at me completely lost.

Doesn't anyone take Muggle Studies in this school?

"Whatever White." Potter said recomposing himself. "I'll come here to watch you and Hugs run every single morning so don't even think about skipping it, and that's weekend's included."

"Don't argue with him, you'll only get frustrated." Clare Longbottom whispered in my years just as I was about to send him to hell.

"So, showers?" Jeremy Brams said clapping his hands. "We'll lose lunch if we don't get going."

I couldn't help but notice Lily Potter blushing a bit as she looked at him, and wondered if she had a crush on him... not that it really matters to me anyway...

"Mary, you did it!" Grouchy shouted bringing me back to reality. He was running towards me alongside with Daniel, Dominique and Debby.

"That was a hell of a catch!" Debby said clapping her hand excited.

"Why did my sweet dear cousin shouted at you?" Dominique asked.

"Cause he's a prat, isn't it obvious?" I said grinning at my own comment while the four of them laughed.

"Seriously though, congrats Sno- Mary. We'll finally have a good reason other than pride to cheer for Gryffindor." Cheerful said hugging me.

"Urg, how can you do that?" Dominique asked Daniel with a disgusted look on her face.

"Do what?" He said smiling at her while I frowned. What was she talking about?

"Hug her, she smells." She explained taking a step away from me, the same sickened expression still on her face.

"Oh it's Mary, she always smells." Grouchy said coming over and hugging me as well.

"Hey!" I protested pretending to be mad while playfully punching his arm. Grouchy then started tickling me until I fell on the ground laughing madly.

"All right, let's give the possum here a chance to shower." Grouchy said finally stopping to tickle me.

"What should we do?" Dom said excitedly. "I'm bored." She whined.

"Aren't you always Dom?" Debby said laughing.

I stood there, just smiling to myself at the scene of the four of them heading towards the castle. My two dorky boys walking alongside with two of the most popular girls in Hogwarts, and they were all happy about it. And that, my friends, is a scene that I'd have never, ever, expected to see.

"So, what did you think of it?" Lily Potter said once I got out of the shower.

"I wasn't expecting to get the spot." I said honestly. "I didn't even wanted it." I finished shaking my head disappointed. Why couldn't I just have listened to the voice telling me not to catch it?

"We heard James made you go nuts before you agreed to this." Longbottom said sweetly.

"But your catch! It was quite impressive, we all watched as you distracted those numnuts and dove in for the perfect catch." Lily Potter said excitedly.

"There weren't even paying attention, it was nothing." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're kidding, right? It was amazing!" Care Longbottom said nodding.

"Yeah, right." I said looking for my brush in my bag.

They took the cue to let me be in silence for a while. I watched as the two girls talked excitedly about our chances of winning the cup this year. They sounded positively confidant that no one stood a chance now that we had Hugo Weasley and me on the team.

Honestly, I can barely fly. Didn't anyone see that?

"Bye Mary." Clare said from the changing room door, smiling at me.

"Bye." I said simply nodding at the two girls.

"He's not so bad you know? Once you get to know him." Lily Potter said from the doorframe. "My brother, that is." She finished probably since I was looking quizzically at her.

"Yeah right. Except for the fact that he's a self-centered prat." I blurted before I even realized this was his sister I was talking to. "Erm- no offence." I added shyly.

"None taken." Lily Potter said grinning at me. Maybe she was nice after all. "He's not self-centered though, not once you get to really know him. But you'll find out in no time." Lily finished smiling at me and leaving before I could even think of a reply for that.

James Sirius Potter not self-centered? Yeah, right. And I'm freaking Snow White.

**A/N: Hey guys! So we're already on chapter three, wow, for someone who wasn't even sure if continuing this story was worth it we've made good progress (and again, I couldn't have done it without all of you, reading and reviewing it).**

**So yeah, I want to thank you all again and ask you once more for reviews, they really help, you know? Besides, it only takes a couple of minutes, right? Yeah, so pleease review! I want to know if this was what you've been expecting from this chapter.**

**Now as a present, here's another sneak peek on our next chapter:**

_(...)_

_"What Potter?" I said frowning._

_"Watch that attitude, I'm your captain." He hissed at me._

_"You're nothing of mine." I said rolling my eyes._

_"We'll keep having problems as long as you keep telling yourself that." He said frowning in annoyance._

_(...)_


	4. 4 - Running, training, classes

**4\. Running, training, classes, homework and new friends.**

The one with Hogwarts' madness

**A/N: Hey guys, so first of all I'd like to thank all of you wonderful readers, my first three chapters already have a great number of 'reads' from all of you who checked the 'read' box and I couldn't be happier.**

**My especial thanks goes to all of my amazing friends who took the time to write me incredible reviews, you have no idea how much your comments helps me writing, you guys are awesome!**

**I really hope everyone really enjoys this new chapter. Please take the time to leave me with your opinion in the end, it means the world to me :)**

**As promised, here are all our fairytale OC's:**

**Mary White - Snow; Paul Batts - Grouchy; Daniel Elliot - Cheerful; Brian Corey - Healer; Harry Grey - Drowsy; Johnny Curtis - Shy; Ken fox - Sneeze and Jimmy Abbey - Stoned.**

"White, you're gonna hurt yourself if you keep running like that, eyes ahead!" Potter shouted form the other side of the quidditch pitch.

"Potter, you'll get yourself killed if you keep bugging me like that!" I mumbled making Hugo laugh by my side.

"Come on Mary, is not that bad, you'll get used to it." Hugo said breathing calmly.

"I'll never get used to this Hugo, it's a freaking torture. My butt still hurts from yesterday's running thing." I said frowning.

Apparently Potter wasn't kidding when he announced that Hugo and I had to run everyday - yes, weekends included! Now, do you have any idea what that much exercise does to someone who usually just mainly carries books around?

I'll tell you what it does: I'm in constant physical pain! I swear that I couldn't even distinguish my cramps from the aching felling that's been consuming my body, and as a result I was totally not prepared when my period came in Charms yesterday, can you imagine the bloody (literally) disaster? I hold Potter responsible for it.

"Well, I like it, exercising in the morning makes me have a better day." Hugo said grinning.

If I didn't already like him I might have punched him.

"Really? I feel like I'm gonna kill the first person that says 'good morning' to me." I replied concentrating on the turn we were about to make.

"You two, enough with the chitchat! You'll have a hard time breathing if you keep that up." Potter shouted again, but this time we were much closer to him on our bloody fifth lap.

"Potter, I'm done." I announced stopping in front of him.

"You're what? One more lap White." He said crossing his arms.

"Go run it yourself." I hissed.

"That's it, drop and give me fifty." He said simply.

Drop and give him fifty? What the hell was he on about now?

"Fifty push-ups White, right now." He said coming really close to me and making a shiver go down my spine.

Who gave those Wotters this bloody temper? They can get reeealy scary.

"Fine!" I said pretending to still be facing him, while I actually felt frighten to death.

"I think you're turning into Grouchy." Paul said a week after tryouts.

"Nonsense, the only Grouchy in our group is you." I said frowning but suppressing a giggle either way.

"He has a point Snow, you've been in a bad mood for days now." Daniel said, offering me a small smile.

Why can't they get it?

"Well Cheerful, you would be too if you had to wake-up an hour earlier to run for half an hour. And stupid Potter doesn't even run with us, can you believe that? He just sits his lazy butt at a bench and shouts at me and Hugo, and at the team, on the other days, to run faster." I hissed. Seriously, he just sits there, prat!

"Hugo, hum?" Grouchy said eyeing me carefully.

"Oh, sod off. You'd call him Hugo as well if he was the only one suffering torture with you." I said rolling my eyes.

"And I'm assuming that the female Potter is now Lily?" He continue staring at me.

"What am I suppose to do? They're being nice." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"He's just teasing you Snow, it's good that you're making new friends, they treat us better that way, you know? Debby even sat with me during Ancient Rune, a month ago I'm sure she didn't even know my name." Cheerful said giving me a small smile.

"And Grouchy gets to talk to Dominique." I said grinning as I watched a shade of pink appear on his cheeks.

"Did I heard my name?" Dom said a few spots away from us on the Gryffindor's table.

"Paul here was just saying you look nice today." I said innocently but holding back my laughter at Grouchy's panic face. Dom just coolly shrugged as if it was nothing and returned to her chat with Debby.

Grouchy had actually turned out to be quite handsome. Of course he had a terrible puberty problem just like I did in our first years, but he'd gotten read of all the spots that used to cover his face last year, and had turned out to be quite cute.

"You'll pay for that one." He hissed at me.

Wait a second, wasn't I the one being constantly nagged about being on bad mood?

"You guys have potions now, right?" Cheerful asked clearly trying to change the subject since I had crossed my arms and had my eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, so?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"So I'll see you later." He said quickly getting up and leaving me alone with mad Grouchy.

Joy.

"I can't believe you just said that." Paul said for the fifth time on our way towards the dungeons.

"Oh chill it Grouchy, she barely noticed, besides, what's the big deal about she knowing that you think she's cute? She's gorgeous and we all know that, I suspect that even she does." I said giggling.

"Oi James!" He shouted at two figures a few feet ahead of us.

"Don't even think about doing anything stupid." I hissed as both Potter and Weasley stopped and turned to face us, they both had equally puzzled expressions.

Grouchy and Cheerful shared a room with the two boys for a long time now, but they had just started talking to each other after this year's train ride. Apparently many things changed on that stupid train ride.

"What's up Paul?" Weasley said smiling as we reached them.

"Oh nothing, Mary here was just talking about how James annoyed her to death cause he just seats at a bench or something with his- what did you call it Mary? Oh, right, masculine but cute butt while shouting at her and Hugo to run faster." He said slowly grinning at me.

Masculine but cute butt? Gosh, he had to do better than this, no one would believe I said such a thing, it's so not me.

"Masculine but cute butt, hum?" Potter said grinning wildly at me.

"I- WHAT?" I blurted. "You can't honestly say you believe that."

"He does have a masculine but cute butt though, wouldn't you say?" Weasley said smirking at me while stupid Grouchy suppressed a laughter.

"You guys have mental problems." I muttered extremely annoyed giving Grouchy a death glare before turning my back to all of them and continuing my path alone to Potion's class.

What the fuck was Grouchy thinking? I just complemented Dom on his behalf, nothing more! And now I have to deal with the stupid comment that he made on my behalf: masculine but cute butt. Gosh I would hear about that for a long time...

"You look positively annoyed." Potter stated as he took his seat next to me on our potion's table.

Yeah, I still had to deal with him at all Potion's lessons, Joy.

"What do you want Potter?" I hissed.

"Just to know if you prefer me to stand so that you can properly stare at my masculine but cute butt." He said getting up again and smirking at me.

"Get over yourself, I never said that." I said through gritted teeth.

"Doesn't mean you don't secretly think it." He said winking at me.

Annoying prat.

"I wanna quit the team." I stated.

"No." He said simply.

"What do you mean 'no'? You don't own me." I said crossing my arms annoyed.

"Course I do." He said shrugging.

"Silence!" Prof. Powel said from the front of the class. "Today we'll be brewing an efficient love potion. Can anyone tell me what potion is this?" He finished waving his wand and making a hot cauldron appear in his desk.

"It's Amortentia professor." Dom said simply without even raising her hand.

"Right you are Mss. Weasley, what can you enlighten us about this particular potion?" Prof. continued.

"It doesn't actually creates love, since it's impossible, but it creates an obsession. Amortentia smells differently for everyone, based on the smells that attracts them."

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Prof. Powel announced clearly impressed. "Yes Mss. Weasley?" He said again as Dom's hands went up for the first time.

"Doesn't it take more than one lesson to actually brew Amortentia professor?" She asked.

"Right you are again Miss Weasley. This will be our project for the next three weeks. Amortentia is quite a tricky potion, but nothing I don't expect my N.E.W.T.s students to achieve. Instructions can be found at page 157, off you start!" He finished vanishing the potion on his desk with a flick of his wand.

"That's stupid, why would I need to learn how to brew a love potion when girls are already at my feet as it is?" Potter said laughing.

"You're such a git Potter." I hissed again rolling my eyes.

"Tell that to my masculine but cute butt." He said smirking.

Yes he's gorgeous, yes he has an insanely cute butt, but how can someone actually find him attractive? He's a self-centered twat for crying out loud.

Ok, I need another plan, this is not working and I might end up exploding our attempt of Amortentia on our first class if I don't cool down.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" I said taking deep breath.

"Nope." He said smirking again, making me shook my head and take another deep breath.

What? Breathing is good for the nerves, right?

"What if I really quite the team if you don't drop it?" I threatened.

"You won't." He said confident.

"What makes you so sure?" I asked curiously now, looking directly into his hazel eyes.

I wonder how one eye can have so many colors in them, I swear to you that there must be at least twenty different tones of brown in his own...

"Because you like it too much." He said simply.

Wait, what? Merlin Mary, concentrate on the discussion here instead of 'the color of his eyes' how lame!

"Oh, so now I like it? You're much less perspective than I thought." I said crossing my arms.

"No, I'm not, you may tell yourself that you still don't like being on the team, but you do love flying White, and you know it, few people take that much pleasure into spinning around the pitch, I saw it on your tryout, and I'll see it again on our practice." He said calmly.

I decided to ignore him after that little speech, mainly because he was right, and that annoyed the crap out of me. I didn't enjoyed running every morning, but the pleasure I felt while flying on tryouts was immense, and somehow that made me want to punch him on his stupid, perfect, 'know it all' face.

Thankfully he seemed to realize that his porcelain face was in danger because for once he kept his mouth shut for the rest of the lesson.

"You look insanely annoyed." Dom said once class had finished.

"You'd be too if you had to wake up an hour earlier to run every freaking day with Potter breathing down your neck and still had to take Potions with him afterwards." I said crossing my arms.

"Gees, don't blame me." Dom said quickly turning around to wait for Freddy.

Off to History of Magic with Potter. Joy.

My mood got a little better once I arrived at the Great hall and saw that our fist Hogsmeade weekend was on the first weekend of October, only two weeks from now.

Deciding that I'd keep my better mood for as long as possible since yes, I had been a bitch to everyone who tried talking to me earlier, I sat at the Hufflepuff table with Shy, Stoned and Drowsy for lunch. I could certainly take a break from Grouchy right now.

"So how was Care of Magical Creature?" I asked them while serving myself with some roast chicken.

"It was amazing, Hagrid brought us Flobberworms!" Drowsy said haply while Stoned nodded in approval.

"There're actually quite boring." Shy whispered to me, making me laugh. "How's practice treating you?" He continued clearly changing the subject before the other two figured out he just said bad things about their precious Flobberworms.

"Like hell. Potter's gonna make me go completely mad one of this days." I said shaking my head. "Change of subject please."

"Right, did you see that we'll have our first Hogsmeade trip two weeks from now?" Stoned said smiling.

I smiled broadly at him, my Hufflepuff friends were amazing, they were the only ones that I could actually expect a change of subject so quickly only by asking them to do so.

"I can't wait for it, I'm already running out of my sugar quill supply." Drowsy said excitedly.

"How do you always manage to calculate so wrongly on how much candy you'll be needing?" Shy asked laughing.

"Guess some things never change..." Stoned answered for him shaking his head.

"Here's to some things never changing." I said raising my pumping juice glass so that we'd toast to that.

Apparently my action of proposing a toast out of the blue on a Monday really amused them since they all started laughing as they raised their glasses.

We chattered about all kind of stuff. Again, that's why I love my Hufflepuff dorks, they're ready to talk about anything really, and they don't pressure you when you wanna talk about something else. They're just genuinely good friends.

On our first actual practice on Wednesday evening I couldn't help but remember Potter's words about how much I actually enjoy flying, it was magical (yes, I am aware that I study at a school for witches, but that's not what I meant). Getting on my broom - actually, I was still using Potter's broom, but that's not the point - was amazing, of course it helped that it was still September, and therefore it was actually warm outside, but I can't see how I won't enjoy this even when winter comes.

I was happily zooming only a few feet above my teammates when I saw the tiny golden snitch again, and better yet, this time I didn't even need to face a dilemma about catching it or not.

I grinned to myself as I speed towards it, raising my right hand so that I could close it between my fingertips.

"Time-out, everyone on the ground!" Potter shouted at that exact moment. Boy he knows when to ruin things... I grabbed the snitch that was inches from my face and made my way down.

"What did we do now?" I said rolling my eyes at Clare, but she just giggled in response.

"Hugo, you're barely focused, you almost hit Lily with a bludger. Lily, are you blind? You're suppose to hit those three goals over there, not pass it every time to Jeremy." I notice Lily blushing at this statement, hum, maybe she does have a crush on him... "And White, what on earth are you doing? You're supposed to be waaay above us, do you have hearing problems or something? We've been through your position!"

"Oh right, sorry, thought I was supposed to be catching the snitch." I said opening my hands and watching it fly away. "But if you prefer me to just follow your orders and wait above for the snitch to suddenly stop at my nose, I can totally do that."

I watched grinning as Potter's face turned into a perfect tomato shade. Not pale skin genes, I thank you once more.

"Everyone take your positions, you stay White, I wanna have a word with you." Potter said regaining his normal facial color.

Oh, just my luck. NOT.

"What Potter?" I said frowning.

"Watch that attitude, I'm your captain." He hissed at me.

"You're nothing of mine." I said rolling my eyes.

"We'll keep having problems as long as you keep telling yourself that." He said frowning in annoyance.

"Potter, how many times do I have to remind you that you tricked me into having a position on the team? You can just fire me anytime." I said shrugging.

"Watch- attitude." He said through gritted teeth.

I mentally thanked my luck that he didn't comment again on how much I enjoyed flying, because let's face it, I really do...

"Whatever. I'm sure giggly fifth year would kill to have my spot anyway. Poor thing." I said eyeing him carefully. A weird shade of pink flushed on his cheeks but was gone as soon as he realized how much attention I was paying, I just smirked at him.

"Just go catch the snitch." He muttered defeated.

Wow, I've never won a discussion with him. It usually doesn't even end, someone just interrupts us.

Practice went over for another hour, and by the end of it we all had to do a hundred pushups while Potter watched and corrected us. Honestly, I'm a freaking seeker, I'm supposed to be tiny.

"Why do we have to do pushups while Potter just watches?" I asked annoyed as I left the shower on the girls' locker room. Lily and Clare were already almost done.

"Oh, he does his pushups all right." Lily stated seriously while Clare nodded.

"What? He was just sitting there." I said in disbelieve.

"That's cause he thinks he has to keep a close eye on us so that no one gets hurts by doing it in the wrong way." Clare stated simply. "He gets his pushups done once we leave the pitch, and runs for another hour. Besides, he gets earlier to the pitch every single day to run before we get there."

"What? Why would he do that?" I asked baffled. We already trained like maniacs, why would he still run after that? I can barely feel my legs as it is."

"He means it when he says we have to stay fit. Just go check it for yourself." Lily said shrugging.

"See you later Mary?" Clare said smiling at me from the doorframe.

"Yeah, bye Clare, bye Lils." I said smiling at them.

Somehow I just had to see it for myself. Guess that after all the hard work Potter's making me do, always breathing down my neck, I simply had to see if the girls were telling the truth.

I almost didn't believe it. Once I got back on the quidditch pitch, Potter was running as fast as I've ever seen anyone run, and he was shirtless.

Merlin, thank you for not making him run with us. Honestly, I hate the guy most of the time, but a six pack? WHO HAS A FREAKING SIX PACK?!

"What's wrong White?" He said making me jump t least a feet. I was just so absorb in his body that it was as if his abs were talking to me.

"I erm- I was just- ahm, never mind." I said shaking my head so that I would finally stop staring at his abs and literally ran away from him as fast as I could.

Gosh, if embarrassment could kill I'd be six feet under right now.

"Hey Dom?" I said calling her attention on Thursday night. "I'm sorry about my attitude lately."

I meant it. Being in a bad mood doesn't mean that you don't realize when you're not being fair to people, and I had been especially bitchy with her. I know this wasn't right, I mean, sure we were never really friends before now (if we were actually friends now, that is) but Dom had never actually treated me badly, we mainly didn't talk.

Wait till you hear the rest, because it gets even more unfair, the reason that I was being especially nasty to her was because she was related to Potter. Sure, so was Lily and Hugo, but they were suffering with me... I know, I'm a terrible person, I mean, it's not her fault that she is related to him, wasn't that guy Sirius Black a cousin of Bellatrix Lestrange? And she ended up killing him in the end...

Sirius, why is does that name sounds more familiar than it should?

Oh, James _Sirius_ Potter. Crap, this is not helping...

"So you did notice?" Dom said thankfully saving me from my mind while raising her eyebrows and crossing her arms. Guess I deserved that...

"Yeah, sorry... I'm just not used to getting this much attention, it seems like all we talk lately is about me, I hate it." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Well, we can easily change that." Debby said smiling at me.

"I'd like that." I said smiling as well. "What's up with you ladies? Any date proposals?"

"Nah, it's just first month, people usually don't ask people on dates right after vacations." Dom said simply.

"Why not?" I asked puzzled.

"I dunno... chance to look at all your opportunities?" Debby said giving it a thought.

"Hey Mary, can I borrow that cute purple tank top you were wearing the other day?" Dom said already going through my stuff.

"Sure." I answered dully. As if she really needed my approval.

"You looked great on it, did I tell you that?" She said smiling.

"No... but erm, thanks?" I said a bit unsure.

"Is this our Herbology essay?" Debby said sitting next to me on my bed, I had just read it for the second time, but I still wasn't sure if it was good enough.

"Yeah, I'm not convinced it's good enough though..." I said handling it to her.

"I'm bored!" Dom whined while putting my tank top on.

"You could actually do your homework, you know?" Debby said although both of us knew that was hardly an option with Dominique. Especially since she was apparently getting dressed for some unknown reason.

"What do you think the boys are up to?" She asked ignoring Debby.

"Why don't you go and find out?" I offered frowning. At least if Dom was out of the room I could double check my Charm essay.

"You guys are coming with me." She said grinning.

"No way, I already have to stand your stupid cousin for enough time. I'm not spending my free hour with him." I said shaking my head.

Specially since practice yesterday I was keeping myself as far away as I could from Potter - not that it was easy since I had to go running this morning with Hugs and he had the same classes as I did since we were going for the same job.

Why again was he going to the Department of Mysteries? Honestly, I could have sworn that he'd just go pro on quidditch or something...

I'm a lucky bastard, am I not? (Please insert irony here).

"James is quite fun Mary." Debby said laughing.

"Yeah, he's just a bless." I said ironically.

"Oh, come on, don't be such a pleasure ruiner!" Dom whined.

"'Ruiner' is not a word Dominique." Molly stated crossing her arms.

Sometimes I swear to you that I don't even notice she's at our dorm before she says something in her 'matter of fact' tone.

"All right, Don't be such a pleasure Molly." Dom corrected herself and pulled out her tongue at her in a very childish way.

"That's not an expression!" Molly said irritated.

"It is now." Dom said grinning making both Debby and I roll with laughter.

"Oh come on Mary, just come down with us, I can't bear Dom alone." Debby said once she recomposed herself.

"Besides, you were the one complaining about being the center of attention, if we don't go downstairs because you keep whining about James, won't that make you the center of attention again?" Dom stated raising one eyebrow.

"Fine!" I finally declared. As if I really stood a chance against those two. Besides, I did meant it when I apologized to Dom, and she does have a point about me constantly wanting to avoid her cousin, so I may as well redeem myself while doing something nice for her, right?

Once we got downstairs and into our common room I was surprised to see that both Cheerful and Grouchy were sitting with Weasley and Potter, and they were all laughing.

"Room Freddy." Debby said seating between Weasley and Potter.

I took a sit at one of the arms in Cheerful's armchair but he sweetly got up and switched places with me.

"So, what's going on, I'm bored." Dom whined again.

"Aren't you always coz?" Weasley said laughing.

"We were just talking about Hogsmeade, we invited the boys to join us." Potter said shrugging and I'm sure that if I had been drinking, it's contain would have gotten out right from my nose.

"You ok?" Cheerful asked concerned at the weird noise I made.

"You don't have a date?" I blurted before I even realized what I was saying. As if it couldn't get any weirder, Potter just shook his head calmly, no nasty comment at all.

"They don't date on their first Hogsmeade weekend." Dom stated rolling her eyes while Debby nodded.

"Why not?" I asked dully.

Honestly, since I remember Hogsmeade weekends, both Potter and Weasley always seemed to have a date.

"They get clingy if we ask them out on the first trip." Weasley stated simply.

That honestly makes no sense.

"And you invited Cheerf- erm, Dan and Paul?" I asked still trying to put the pieces together.

Ever since we found each other, Hogsmeade had always been about me and my seven dorks, and now Weasley and Potter wanted their company?

"That'll fit in just perfectly. You'll go costume shopping with us for Halloween!" Debby said smiling at me.

"Halloween? But that's months from now." I said in disbelieve.

"How do you think we always get the best costumes?" Dom said as if I was mental. Honestly she was missing that the only mental ones here was Debby and the Wotters.

"What about the boys?" I asked Cheerful and Grouchy ignoring Dominique.

"They can join us." Potter said shrugging.

Ok, what's going on here? Since when he doesn't mind being seen with my dorks? We are dorks for Merlin's sake!

"Chill it Sn- Mary. It'll be fun." Grouchy said smiling.

Hellooo Grouchy? Is that really you?

My complete shock must have showed cause Cheerful just patted me on the back.

"Whatever." I said recomposing myself.

"Hey guys, what are you up to? " Roxanne Weasley appeared out of thin air with Lily right next to her.

"Looks like we should be the ones asking what were you two ladies up to?" Fred Weasley said eyeing her with a strange glare, as if he knew more than met the eyes.

"Oh, just kitchen snacks." Lily said simply, passing something very discretely to her brother.

Kitchen snacks? They know where the Kitchen is? There's a kitchen at Hogwarts? Ok, that last question is probably not the smartest one, but I never stopped to think about how food got on our plates every day, guess it makes sense...

"Nice. Brought us anything?" Potter asked while smiling at his little sister.

"Just go get it yourself." Lily stated simply. See? That's why I like her so much, go team Lily! "Let's go Roxy, I have that Charm essay to finish. Oh, hey Mary!" She finished smiling at me as she realized I was there.

"Hey Lils." I said smiling back.

"Is my pumpkin headed brother bothering you again?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Erm... no." I offered.

It was true after all, for the first time since Hogwarts started this year he was not picking on me.

"Good. Be nice Jamesey." She finished winking at him and leaving.

"Just ignore it." I muttered in response to Cheerful's quizzical face.

"So, are you joining us then Mary?" Weasley asked smiling at me.

"Joining you?" I asked dully.

"At Hogsmeade Mary. Of course she is." Dom explained while answering for me.

Hogsmeade with the Wotters. Joy.

It's so strange to think about these past weeks, everything seems to be different this year, I mean, I can't really tell anything excited about my last year, my days had been manly spent in the library with my dorky boys studding for our O.W.L.s, and now look at us, full of new friends, a new member in the quidditch team, was it really all because of a train ride?

Slowly people started heading back to their dorms, but I was so absorb in my own thoughts that I only notice when I heard Weasley talking to me and realized we were the only ones left.

"What's up with you Mary, you look weird." He asked frowning.

"I, what? No, fine." I said weirdly. Crap, that's hardly helping me.

"No, seriously Mary, you've changed. What happened to you?" He said eyeing me carefully.

"Look Weasley, you didn't even know me before this year started, I didn't change at all. You lunatics Wotters were the ones who changed." I said crossing my arms defensively.

"Freddy." He said simply.

"What?" I asked frowning.

"About time you call me Freddy, there're too many Weasley's as you must have realized by now." He said smiling at me.

"See!" I said pointing my finger at his face. "You're being weird."

"I've always been adorable Mary, you just didn't noticed it before." He said smirking.

"Right Weas- Freddy." I corrected myself quickly because his eyebrows were already in the middle of his forehead. "But why are you suddenly being nice to us? We were always Gryffindor's at your year and you never seemed to notice before."

"Have you ever heard that when James wants something, he usually gets it?" He asked eyeing me carefully.

"What do you think?" I asked rhetorically while rolling my eyes. I had joined the team after all, hadn't I?

"Precisely." He stated simply.

"Weas- Freddy, that means nothing." I said getting upset.

"I hardly agree with that." He said grinning.

What the fuck? He's chatting with me and saying nothing at the same time!

"Oh forget about it, I'm going to bed." I said getting up frustrated.

"Mary!" He called after me once I got up the first step towards the girl's dorm.

"What Freddy?" I said hopelessly.

"Look, bottom line is that we're nice people, ok? All of us, even if it doesn't seem that way right now." He said calmly.

"I... sure Freddy." I said shrugging. There was no point in arguing with him. Besides, as it turns out, they really were nice people - with only one exception, of course.

"I'm glad James found you Mary. You're a hell of a seeker." Freddy said grinning now.

"No one found me Freddy, I was always here, remember? Besides, I was the one who opened that freaking compartment door, if anyone found anyone, it was me." I said carefully to repeat the term he used as opposite to 'blame'. I kind of blame myself for all this bizarre change.

"Right, you keep telling yourself that." He said winking at me and disappearing into the boys dormitory before I even had a chance to move.

**A/N: Hello again! So this is chapter four guys, any thoughts?**

**A few of my readers have been asking for more interaction between Lily and Mary/ Snow, and they also want to know James better, anyone else? Beka and Lola, I didn't forget about that, I'm getting on it :)**

**Also, this is another long chapter, can I keep writing them this way or do you guys prefer me to make them smaller? Although I probably won't be able to upload faster since I'm already keeping my promise and uploading once a week...**

**So please take the time to leave your thoughts and reviews :) **

**Here's the sneak peak for chapter five: **

_(...)_

_"Wait up!" I called after him again. There was no way I was leaving one of my dorks behind while Potter went after him. _

_"Thought you couldn't bear another second with me." He muttered. _

_"Anything for Healer." I said crossing my arms._

_"Healer?" He said suddenly stopping. _

_Fuck._

_(...)_


	5. 5 - Table for twelve

**5\. Table for twelve **

The one with the first trip to Hogsmeade.

**A/N: Hey guys, I know that I just thanked you all for the amazing replies and 'read' that I'm getting for this story, but once wasn't enough since you guys are all responsible for making this story happen, I truly couldn't do it without you, so thank you.**

**So this chapter goes to all of you, amazing reviewers: JDTEA, Enigma07, random122, David and guests, thank you all so much :) **

**Please review! Any comments are well received.**

**As promised, here are all our fairytale OC's:**

**Mary White - Snow; Paul Batts - Grouchy; Daniel Elliot - Cheerful; Brian Corey - Healer; Harry Grey - Drowsy; Johnny Curtis - Shy; Ken fox - Sneeze and Jimmy Abbey - Stoned.**

**Here is chapter five: enjoy!**

"WAKE UP MARY, IT'S HOGSMEADE DAY!" I heard Dom's voice and felt a heavy weight above me.

"Sod off..." I mumbled trying to roll over to the other side of my bed - which wasn't easy considering Dom was above me - still trying to go back to my dream. It was beautiful, I was bathing in a chocolate bathtub and strawberries where falling from the sky...

I know what you must be thinking: no, I'm not pregnant, I might be PMSing though...

"We have to get ready Mary, there's just too much to be done." I heard her say again.

Why me Merlin? Why? I swear I've been a good girl... most of the times at least, that's got to count for something, right?

"Mary!"

Fuck, I'm not getting any more sleep, am I? Why again did I let them became my friends? Sodding train ride...

Wait, Debby has nothing to do with this, I recognize the voice, this is all Dom. Why again did I let Dominique become my friend?

"What time is it?" I said in a barely hearable voice.

"Five thirty." I heard Debby's voice as hoarse as mine was.

"What?! Get the fuck off me Dominique, I still have hours of sleep!" I hissed.

"No, you don't, we have to be ready in time." I heard her say cheerfully.

I probably already mentioned this one hundred times, but in case you're wondering, I might have learned to wake up earlier for my morning beauty routine after summer camp, but I sure as hell am not a morning person, especially when dealing with cheerful people, I mean, it's five freaking thirty in the morning for crying out loud!

"I've been doing this for almost three years now Mary, you should just wake up, she won't stop." I heard Debby saying.

I slowly (and reluctantly) opened my eyes to see Dom standing above me and Debby looking for something in her trunk.

"Go wake Molly Dom, just leave me." I hissed again.

"HA-HA very funny, GET UP!" And then she shook me so hard that I fell off my bed.

Oh, the joy.

"Dominique, are you insane?" I shouted angrily.

"Not so loud Mary, you don't wanna wake good old Molly now, do you?" She said crossing her arms and smirking.

"If she gets you off my back then I just might." I stated crossing my arms annoyed.

Honestly people, it's freaking five thirty in the morning, hell, scratch that, it's still night!

"There's no point Mary..." Debby said sweetly. "Just go take a shower, it'll make you feel better."

Punching Dom might make me feel better...

"Don't do it Mary," Debby started saying and I stared at her in shock, did she just read my mind? "Whatever it is that you're thinking of doing, just don't, you don't want to piss of Dominique on Hogsmeade day, just trust me on this and go to take a shower."

What a joy killer...

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes. I already know better than to mess with Wotters' will.

I do hate how much I'm saying 'fine' this year. Crazy Wotter genes... I'm starting to pity good old Voldy, the guy barely stood a chance...

What? Hellooo, it's five thirty a.m., cut me some slack! Deep down I know that's not true ok? I'm not a dark humor person, I'm just not happy at mornings, sue me.

"Why do we have to wake up so early again?" I asked getting out of the bathroom half an hour later. That was pretty much the first time that I was able to actually speak instead of shout.

"Cause this is our first Hogsmeade trip Mary! We have to be absolutely gorgeous if we wanna get a date next time." Dom said grinning.

"I would prefer to sleep Dom. Besides, our first Hogsmeade trip was on third year." I stated rolling my eyes. Her theory didn't even make sense. Besides, honestly, both Dom and Debby already looked gorgeous, they'd get a date even if they were wearing sweatshirts...

"Now, what are you wearing?" She said ignoring me and I rolled my eyes again as I heard Debby's laughter.

"Jeans?" I said unconvinced.

"Course not! It's still warm outside, you need a dress." Dom said going over her trunk.

She was already dressed in a very cute pale pink flowy dress and Debby was putting on a white skirt and a nice blue tank top. I swear to you, one look at those two and you would agree with me that they could be wearing a dirty potato bag and they'd still get a million date proposals...

"Is there any point in arguing?" I muttered to Debby but she just snorted in response, so I guess not...

"Here, this'll be just perfect." Dom said taking something in bright yellow off her trunk.

"Great, you're dressing me as a fried egg and I haven't even had breakfast yet." I said ironically making Debby laugh like a crazy baboon. Ok, I know that I'm the grouchy one this morning, but seriously, this wasn't funny...

"Nonsense, it'll look perfect with your skin. You're not as pale as we are, it'll go nicely. Oh, just put it on!" She said shoving it on my face. I decided to quietly follow her order, engaging in a discussion with a Weasley at this time of the day was not on my 'to do' list.

"Outch, you look amazing!" Debby said looking at me once I had the dress on, it was actually a little bit too tight on the chest area - big surprise, right?

"It's sun yellow Debby, and it's pressing my boobs, how's it even possible?" I said looking at her as if she had two heads instead of one.

"Just see it for yourself." Dom said grinning while flicking her wand and conjuring a long mirror in front of me.

Fuck, I have to admit it doesn't look half as bad as I thought it would. Ok, it actually looks quite good on me.

"See?" Debby said smiling at me.

"All right." I said rolling my eyes in defeat. "What now?"

"Now it's make-up time, have you applied all your muggle products?" Dom asked looking carefully at me.

"Yeap, but Dom, I don't wanna put a lot of make-up, it's just Hogsmeade." I said crossing my arms.

"I'm not gonna make you look like a 'holker' Mary, just trust me." Dom said rolling her eyes and conjuring two chairs for us. "All right, stay still."

"It's hooker Dom..." I said correcting her as I took my seat in front of her - hey, don't judge me, I'm still a badass don't mess with me kind of person, it's just that arguing with Dom can be extremely tiring and she'll win in the end, so...

"What's hooker?" She asked puzzled.

Seriously?

"You just said that you wouldn't make me look like a holker, it's hooker." I said slowly to see if she'd follow this time.

"Stop talking Mary, you're making it harder for me to apply make-up on your eyes." She snapped completely ignoring me and clearly absorbed in whatever it was that she was applying on my face.

"Fine, whatever..." I mumbled holding back my sudden urge to roll my eyes - hey, she was putting stuff on my eyes, I don't want to go blind in an make-up accident.

At least she looked good with her make-up, maybe she's not going to make me look so bad after all, or at least one could dream...

I have to admit that I have grown so found of those two that I can barely remember why we weren't friends before, I mean, sure Dom is a bit bossy, but it's in a carrying way, and Debby is just made out of sweetness - besides that time when she called my friends 'freaks', but hey, she did apologize, _and_ she's been dealing with temperamental Dom alone for years now, I swear to you that if there is a heaven, Debby will go straight to it.

"So, what do you think?" Dom asked half an hour later turning me to face the mirror.

She had putted a fade silver eye-shadow on my eyes that - thankfully - was barely noticeable, and a same shade of thin eye-liner that looked quite impressive. I've never tried anything other than black eye-liner, but I have to admit this is a good day look, much more subtle. She also putted some mascara on, blush and a nude lip-gloss, nothing was exaggerated though.

"Looks good Dom." I said shaking my head a bit. It actually did, but even if it didn't what was I supposed to say? It was like she was playing doll with me.

"Good, now we're ready to go." She said getting up.

"Sorry about that." Debby whispered to me as she passed me heading towards the door. "You do look good though..."

"Never mind." I muttered following them.

"Sn- Mary! What have you done? You look great." Cheerful said once I sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Grouchy and in front of him.

I know what you're thinking, if Dom woke me at five thirty why would anyone else be having breakfast? Well folks, it's already half past eight, that's right, somehow between producing herself and me Dom took three freaking hours to get us ready.

"More like what did Dom do?" I muttered making Freddy laugh so hard that I thought he was going to fell of his chair. I just frowned at him, there was absolutely nothing funny about what I just said.

"Point is you look great Mary." Grouchy said smiling at me and shaking his head amused at something.

"Thank you." Dom said bowing theatrically.

I would have smiled if I hadn't caught Potter staring seriously (no pun intended) at me, his hazel eyes locked with mine for a split second and for some reason it made me quite uncomfortable.

"Hey guys." Sneeze said as he and Healer sat down.

"Sne- Ken! Fuck, I miss you guys." I said smiling at Sneeze and hugging Healer who had just sat next to me.

"Merlin's bear, you look great Sn- Mary." Healer said smiling.

"She does, doesn't she Brian?" Dom said smiling broadly at Healer and making us all roll our eyes.

"Just ignore her." I muttered to him.

"So, where are the rest of the guys?" Potter said for the first time, thankfully turning his gaze away from me, and weirdly smiling at Healer as if they were friends all along.

"Atchim!"

"Bless you." Healer, Cheerful, Grouchy and I said in a monotone unison.

"Do you sneeze a lot?" Freddy asked looking at Ken. Boy, if he only knew...

"Allergies." He replied simply.

"Anyway, they should be heading down anytime now." Grouchy said to Potter. "Drow- erm, Harry has a hard time waking up." He finished simply making me and the rest of my dorky friends laugh while Debby and the Wotters just glared at us.

"Talking about the devil." Cheerful said pointing at the rest of our friends that had just walked into the Great Hall.

"Morning." Drowsy said yawning - and proving our point perfectly, if I may add - as they all sat down around us at Gryffindor's table.

"How exactly are we getting a table at the Three Broomsticks for this amount of people?" Stoned asked slowly looking around.

"We'll just head there first thing Jimmy, we'll take turns going to other stores so that we can keep our table, don't worry, this is a common Wotter routine." Potter said shrugging as if it was obvious, but the weirdest thing was how on earth did he know all our names all of a sudden?

And yes, 'Wotter' had become such a common nickname for their gang that even Wotters' members called themselves that, although I'm not quite sure if they weren't the ones who introduced the nickname, now that I think about it...

"This should be nice." Shy said sweetly. "Sn- Mary, what have you done? You look great!"

"Don't even start." Debby said laughing and winking at Freddy - weird - who just grinned at her in response.

"We should get going girls. We have to hit the costume shop first thing." Dom said getting up immediately.

Yeah, forget that I don't spend time with my boys for an eternity now, what can be more important than shopping for costumes? (Please insert irony here).

"Let's go Mary." Debby said getting up excitedly as well.

Cheerful must have sensed that I wasn't as keen on going, cause he said:

"We'll hang out tomorrow Mary, all right? Just the eight of us, we can go outside."

I smiled at him while my other dorks nodded.

"Thanks Cheer- Dan." I said ruffling his hair as I got up.

"Try this one Mary." Dom said handling me a really short fairy costume.

Both Dom and Debby had picked up their costumes about half an hour ago, Dom was going as a sluty bee, I know, not creative at all, right? She was basically going to wear a ridiculously small black and yellow swimsuit that emphasized her butt with dramatic transparent wings, while Debby was going as a sluty panther - I know, and you'd think that being in a magical costume shop would mean a change from muggle's boring costumes, right? So that just left me to be the center of attentions. Great.

"I'm not wearing that Dom." I said pointing at the fairy costume and rolling my eyes, it would barely covered my ass, let along my boobs.

"It can't be that hard Mary, no one has shopped for costumes yet so you can have your pick." Debby said encouraging me.

"You guys are just too comfortable with yourselves, this is too short." I said crossing my arms.

"She's kidding us right?" Debby asked frowning at Dom, who just rolled her eyes.

"Mary, you have a body to die for!" Dom said rolling her eyes at me this time.

"I- what?" I asked dully.

"Are you kidding me? You have more breasts than the whole school put together." Debby said giggling.

"That came with a prize Debby." I stated frowning at her remembering my recent bad years of puberty.

"A prize I would gladly pay to have that." Dominique said pointing at my boobs.

Yeah right, bet she would.

"Just try this one on then." Debby said handling me a slightly sluty healer costume - which by the way was one of the few wizard world related costumes in the shop, and still didn't look exceptional, couldn't they just make costumes that transformed you into fairy or princesses? Ok, they technically don't have the hole 'princess' concept in the wizard community, but it'd be so awesome if I could go as Snow White... "You can button up, might make you feel more comfortable." She added smiling, making me snap back to reality.

"All right." I said rolling my eyes and taking it inside the changing room with me.

To be perfectly honest it didn't look half as bad as the other costumes, but I would hardly classify it as good. It was waaay too short for me, and even buttoning up, my boobs looked ready to pop out at anytime.

"How does it look?" I heard Dom's voice from behind the changing room curtain.

"I- it- erm..." I mumbled unsure of what to say.

"Oh, just let us see it." Dom said opening the curtains unceremoniously and immediately grinned as she saw me.

Yeap, I know that grin, I'm doomed...

"Looks great Mary." Debby said clapping her hands once while Dom nodded.

"She's taking that." Dom said to the witch that was right behind her looking a bit annoyed that we were taking so long.

"I didn't say that Dom." I said frowning.

See, doomed...

"Well you are, it looks great. Just shush, pay for it, and let's get the hell out of here." Dom said throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"Do I get a say in this Debby?" I asked looking at her with my best puppy eyes, although I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

"Hardly." She said grinning at me.

"Fine." I stated defeated.

Yeap, another 'fine'...

"Wow, it's packed." I stated as we entered the Three Broomsticks after buying all our supplies at Honeydukes and Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Isn't it always?" Debby said laughing. She does have a point.

"There they are!" Dom said pointing at a big table on the far left where tones of ginger heads could be seen.

I bumped into a good looking seventh year that I couldn't quite place which house he was in when almost reaching our table and was surprised to see him grinning and winking at me. Weird. Boys don't usually act that way around me.

"James!" I heard someone hissing.

When I looked around I saw that Potter was cursing under his breath and his butterbeer had fell on yet another gorgeous ginger that I recognized as being Rose Weasley.

"Typical Potter, can't do anything right." I muttered rolling my eyes.

"And you must be the famous Mary." I turned my head to see who had spoken this, only to find a boy grinning at me.

He resembled Potter, but at the same time looked a lot different. He had the same massy black hair that I'm sure has never been combed in his life, and the same grin on his face, but his eyes were bright green and he was skinny, or at least skinnier.

Albus Severus Potter.

Correct me here if I'm wrong here, but isn't he the one who's famous?

"He's Al, and I'm Scorp, It's a pleasure." A platinum blond kid said from beside him. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hi." I said unsure of what to say next, I mean, sure it was really nice of them to present themselves, but it's not like I didn't know who they were, and let me tell you, those two are as much of a dynamic duo as Potter and Freddy are.

"We heard a lot about you." Albus Potter said still grinning.

Again, I thought I was the one who heard a lot about them...

"ALBUS!" Potter shouted angrily. What had gotten into him was beyond me, was he confused as well?

"About your quidditch skills of course." Scorpius Malfoy added staring weirdly at Potter.

"Oh..." I muttered, yeah, that makes sense... I don't know what they've heard, but if there was one kid I couldn't beat was Albus freaking Potter. He's the best seeker in school, never missed the snitch, everyone knows that.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Rose Weasley said smiling at me.

"Right." I said looking at my hands. I swear to you that sometimes I wonder if all Wotters are trained legilimens...

"It's nice to finally meet you, I mean, properly." Rose Weasley said still smiling.

"Erm- thanks, you too." I said smiling back at her. What? She seems to be really sweet...

Hey Mary!" Lily said getting up and hugging me.

"Lils you didn't have to stand up." I said laughing at her sweetness.

"I know, but we should get going anyway." Lily said smiling at me. "Guys, It's our time to go get supplies." She finished looking around the table.

"Right." Roxanne said getting up and Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter and a girl that I couldn't quite place - although she looked around Lily's age and had bright ginger hair, so probably another Weasley - followed, leaving enough spare chairs for me and the girls to seat.

"Hi." The girl that I didn't recognize said smiling at me. "I'm Lucy."

Lucy... Lucy... why does that name sound more familiar than a Wotters' name should?

"I'm Molly's sister." She added looking down and blushing.

Realization hit me.

"Oh, that's erm- nice." I said trying to smile at her.

"No, it's not." She said rolling her eyes making a genuine grin appear on my face.

"Urg, you went costume shopping with Dominique? Are you insane?" Lily said thankfully interrupting this weird interaction, pointing at my costume bag. "Merlin I should have warned you, they're terrible at it and you probably ended up with a slutty pumpkin costume..."

"They tried making me buy that one..." I said laughing.

"Yeap, next time you're going with me." She said winking at me. "And hey, you should sit with me during dinner you know? It would be nice to have you around where you can't bitch about laps and push-ups, then it'll be all about my crazy cousins making your life hell" Lily said grinning.

"Sure." I said grinning as well, it honestly amused me how she knew that was probably going to be the topic of our conversation, although I could use the time to talk to her about a certain chaser named Jeremy... She gave me a simple nod in response and left, Lucy quickly followed her, but not before giving me one last small smile. Hum, maybe she did mean what she said about Molly...

"How was shopping?" Freddy asked as we took our seats.

"Perfectly well." Dom said excited. "Who's getting us butterbeers?"

"I'll go!" Grouchy said getting up immediately and blushing a bit at my smirk.

One day I'll have him admitting on his Dominique crush, and mark my words, this day will be soon.

"Bought your sugar quills Slee- Harry?" I asked smiling at Drowsy.

"All set." He said looking a bit tired, surprise, surprise...

"Atchim!"

"Bless you."

"It's weird how you guys say it in unison like that." Debby said frowning lightly at us.

"You'll get used to it." Shy said shrugging.

"I still need to go and get Potions supplies, I'm already running short on them." Healer said shaking his head. "Anyone up for it?"

"I needed to go look at brooms." I offered shrugging. "Wanna go do both?"

"You're not going broom shopping without a supervisor White." Potter said crossing his arms before Healer had time to answer me.

Bite me.

"Potter, you'd be surprised at the things I can do without supervisors." I said rolling my eyes.

"Not so close to a match you can't." He hissed at me.

"Hey, why don't I go with you guys?" Freddy offered giving Potter a weird look.

Something was really up with Potter today, I might even be curious if I cared...

"No, I'm going." Potter stated getting up immediately.

"Works fine for me." Healer said nodding.

Oh, joy.

"Let's just go get your Potion's supplies first." I said annoyed once we finally got out of the packed bar.

"You know, the shops are right next to each other, I think we can handle both tasks at once. You don't need to take a look at a broomstick shop, do you Brian?" Potter asked making me even more irritated. Why does he keep wanting to control me?

"Nope." Healer said smiling.

Mental note to kill Healer.

"And we don't need Potion's supplies. It'll work perfectly." Potter said grinning, making me curse the day I was born.

The broom shop was nearly empty, except for two Ravenclaw chasers buying a broom kit. That's probably another thing I should look for...

"WOW!" I said running towards the new Nimbus 2021, it had been launched only over the summer.

Potter's new Comet was standing right next to it, they were both protected by a glass box, shining like diamonds.

Unfortunately I completely lost balance once I saw the prize of the two brooms, almost falling in my butt if it wasn't for Potter who quickly grabbed me.

"All right there?" He asked laughing a bit.

"Fine." I muttered turning around to see the other broom prices.

Ridiculous, honestly! The oldest broom they had in store was launched only three years ago and they all cost a fortune. How do they expect students to pay for it?

My dad was a really well known doctor and we lived quite well, but I couldn't just ask him for something this expensive out of the blue.

"Where are you going?" Potter asked grabbing my first once I ran out of the store.

"This is pointless, let's just go." I hissed pushing my arm away.

"What do you mean pointless? You need a broom." He asked frowning.

"Right, and I also need a golden palace, but I'm not getting it anytime soon." I said rolling my eyes.

"Golden palace? What the fuck?" He asked deepening his frown, it looked quite cute actually, if it wasn't for the fact that he's a douchebag.

"Let's just go Potter, all right? There's nothing here for me." I shouted a bit too loudly. Hysteria tends to get the best of me sometimes...

"What is it?" He asked finally, and the weirdest thing was that he actually looked concerned.

"Leave it." I said crossing my arms stubbornly.

"Not until you tell me." He said firmly.

"Potter, not all of us were born with a fortune like yours." I hissed annoyed that he was making me say it out loud.

"Oh." He said quickly looking away.

Yeah, 'oh' me all right. Prat.

I took the cue, gave my back to him and continue walking back towards the Three Broomstick.

"White, wait!" He shouted after me once I was nearly reaching entrance door to the pub.

"What?" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Not your fault Potter." I snorted. "Hey! Where are you going? " I called after him since he had turned away.

"I'm getting Brian." He said without even looking back.

Fuck, I forgot about Healer.

"Wait up!" I called after him again. There was no way I was leaving one of my dorks behind while Potter went after him.

"Thought you couldn't bear another second with me." He muttered.

"Anything for Healer." I said crossing my arms.

"Healer?" He said suddenly stopping.

Fuck.

"Brian." I corrected myself quickly. "Anything for Brian."

Thankfully he just nodded.

**A/N: Hey guys! So I really hope that none of you are mad at me because I chose to give you a sneak peak for this chapter that actually made it look like Potter was going to figure out their nicknames, I couldn't resist it ;)**

**Ok, so let me tell you all what I'm gathering from the amazing reviews that I'm getting: basically people have been asking for more James (of course) Lily and Grouchy/ Paul**

**So yes, although it might not look like, I really am working on this alterations, the Lily bit - although small - was not initially part of chapter five, and I'll work on really giving you Lily/ Mary (Snow) scenes. **

**We'll - obviously - see more about James, he's still one of the main characters in this story, the only reason that he's not appearing an incredibly lot yet is because I have to develop every character, and a few of them (like Grouchy, yes) are fundamental to this story. Like many of you have guessed, there is much more to James than just quidditch and I will show you guys, I'm even planning a James' POV chapter at some point, would you guys like that?**

**Little secret from the author: Grouchy (Paul) is my favorite 'dork' (even though I'm not suppose to have favorites...well, sue me), he's Mary/ Snow's best friend and he'll appear a lot, so you're all stuck with him - I really hope no one minds :)**

**Enough with my blablablas I know what you're all waiting for and I can't disappoint you, so here's the sneak peak from chapter six, I hope you guys enjoy it:**

_(...)_

_"And James gets the quaffle! He passes it to Lily, Brams, he's speeding towards the goal, and he drops it to James, what a play from Gryffindor everyone! James is taking the shot and outch, dam, what a catch from Terrence!"_

_"Roxanne start using surnames!" McGonagall's voice echoed coldly._

_"But professor, there are too many of us..." Roxanne replied into the microphone._

_"Surnames Roxanne!" McGonagall's voice echoed once more. _

_(...)_

**Yeap, we'll have our first quidditch match on chapter six! Are you excited?**

**Ps: please take the time to leave me a review.**


	6. 6 - Gryffindor x Slytherin

**6\. Gryffindor x Slytherin**

The one with the first quidditch match of the season.

Quidditch season was schedule to start in mid October - two freaking weeks before it should, can you believe my luck? (Insert irony here). I know, Merlin seems to be conspiring against me and thought that changing Hogwarts' calendar would be a good joke, ha-ha.

Yes, ok? I'm terrified, the game is actually tomorrow, tomorrow! Less than 24 hours from now, and I'm expected to beat the best freaking seeker that Hogwarts has seen probably since his own freaking father - yes, in case you still had any doubts left I am talking about Albus Freaking (is freaking his middle name? Well it should be...) Potter.

"Ready for tomorrow Snow?" Grouchy asked me in the library at the exact same moment that I zoned out of my Herbology essay to think about tomorrow's game, boy, he knew me well...

The exact thought that I was having when interrupted was: if I'm ever going to start biting my nails, now would be a perfectly good time...

"How can I be? It's Albus freaking Potter Grouchy, you know I can't beat him..." I said frustrated, burying my face in my hands.

"Do we? Snow, you can do whatever you set your mind on, you've always been like that." Cheerful offered smiling.

"You know it's not the same Cheerful, I can't beat the guy, it's just physics or something." I said hitting my head on the table a couple of times.

"What's physics?" Shy and Drowsy asked in unison.

"Don't you guys take Muggle Study lessons for like four years now?' I asked frowning.

"Three years and a few months lady." Shy said defensively while Drowsy yawned, naturally I just rolled my eyes.

"Honestly guys, thanks, but the sooner I face that I can't beat him, the better." I said simply.

"Don't be such a know it all Snow, why do you think James went out of his way go get you to join the team?" Grouchy asked throwing his hands in the air frustrated.

"Cause there was no better options?" I offered. Seriously, he had watched tryouts, those other kids could hardly see the snitch if it was flying in front of their noses, let along catch it.

"Course no Snow, he chose you because you were always the best option." Healer said copying Grouchy's actions and throwing his hands in the air dramatically, Grouchy seemed to approved because he smirked and nodded three times. Bloody Grouchy can really annoy me at times.

Wait, what?

"Healer, honestly, I know you're trying to help, but that makes no sense..." I said shaking my head.

"Are you really that blind?" Grouchy asked frowning and putting both his hands in his waist. Grouch, I love you, but what's with the drama today? Honestly, you should have seen him, he looked as if he was acting in a muggle theater - he'd be good though, I have to say... "Snow, you're the most determined person I know, you don't take less from people, no matter what their last name is and you don't give a shit to what others - especially James - thinks about you. Don't you see? You were the perfect seeker all along!" He finished yet again dramatically throwing his hands in the air. By now I was half expecting him to bow for the applauses.

You think that I'm crazy? Well, healer would probably be amused, but I'm sure Shy and Drowsy would have clapped... except that Drowsy had his sleepy face on, so he probably just zoned out, although I swear that with him, you never know...

Anyway, that's not the issue here.

"Because I don't take crap from Potter?" I asked fighting the urge to roll my eyes, honestly Grouchy, again: I love you, but that's a pathetic excuse for being a good seeker, quidditch is basically based on practice and skill.

"Exactly!" Drowsy shouted grinning making both Grouch and I jump. Told you, something was really wrong with this kid - although I love him.

"Is this a therapy group?" I asked laughing a bit, but quickly changed my approach since they were all - except for Cheerful, who was a muggle born, - eyeing me confused. "Erm, thanks?" I finished weirdly.

I know they were trying their best to cheer me up, but honestly, I'm fine, I didn't even want to join the team, right? Ok, I'm not that fine of course, but hey, who likes to lose?

"Let's just finish this Herbology essay, ok?" I said after moments of silence. I know they were waiting for what Grouchy just said to hit me, but some discussions you just can't win, even if you can pull out a dramatic performance.

Thankfully they all just nodded silently and we turned our heads down, each one looking at their own essay. I saw Grouchy raising his eyebrows at me but decided that it was better to just ignore him for now.

I don't know how so many things can change at once and at the same time others can stay exactly the same. Sure the quidditch subject was new in our little group of dorks, but at the same time we acted exactly the same as all those times we needed to support one of us - except that Grouchy only pulled the dramatic card when he's both really inspired and dealing with me in public, chocker right?

The addition of Wotters as friends (although mainly Dom, Lils and Hugs) and one new enemy (cough-Potter-cough) was new, but was I worried about letting them down by losing the match or was it still only my dorks' opinions that mattered? Maybe not letting them down meant a little as well, I mean Lily was on the team with me, and so was Clare, Hugs, Jeremy and even Freddy...

Fuck, I think I've started to like Freddy... as a friend, of course, but he can be funny when he's not on Potter's side, although he does that a lot...

"I'm gonna go look for a book." I said getting up after a few minutes. I was doing a terrible job trying to concentrate on my stupid essay anyway, so I might as well try to find a book that'll actually help me with quidditch. Maybe they have one of those self help book on quidditch right?

Yeah... I'm definitely pathetic...

I was completely concentrated trying to find a book title in the sport section that would help me when I noticed that I was no longer alone in the isle, Rose Weasley was standing right behind me.

"Hello Mary." She said as she turned to face me. "I was gonna say hi when I came in but you seemed to be too concentrated to be interrupted." She finished smiling.

"I- erm, thanks... hi Rose." I said a bit unsure of what else to say. Rose seemed fine that other day at the Three Broomstick, but that was the only conversation that we ever had and it was based on what? three sentences?

"Are you nervous?" Oh, sorry, that's probably the most stupid question you've ever heard..." She said looking at her feet embarrassed. For some reason the way she acted made me smile, maybe I wasn't the only one uncomfortable with this situation.

"It's not the most stupid question I've ever heard, you should hear the annoying ones your 'lovely' cousin asks me." I said laughing a bit, lightening the mood was always a good way to go.

"James can really be annoying, can't him?" She asked rhetorically, laughing a bit herself even though I didn't say his name.

"I would say that I hoped annoyance hadn't catch on Weasley's genes, but I have been spending a lot of time with Dom..." I said raising my eyebrows.

"Yes, yes, and Freddy, Hugs and Lils from what I gather, they can be a handful." She said still laughing. "Besides, uncle Harry is a sweetheart, it's really aunt Ginny that passed annoyance on her DNA, and she's a Weasley, so alas, we all caught that plague."

"You seem immune to it though." I said smiling, Rose really seemed to be just plain sweet.

"Nah, just wait till we're together more often." She said grinning, and I couldn't help my laughter.

It may seem weird considering that this is only our second conversation, but talking to Rose proved to be quite easy, to be honest.

"So what brings you to the sport section?" I asked looking at the book she had in hands, titled: Quidditch through the ages.

"Oh, you know... it's just that quidditch mean a lot to Scorp...and to Al, of course." She added quickly, but she was half looking like a tomato right now, so I knew that she only meant Scorpius... does that mean that Rose Weasley has a crush on Scorpius Malfoy? Savior against evil? How ironic (and cute, if I may add) "So anyway, I just thought I'd look more into it."

"I thought you knew everything there was to know about quidditch, seeing that you're a Weasley and all." I said deciding that it was better if I didn't mention anything about Scorpius, we weren't exactly friends after all...

"I guess, maybe, but you can't never look too much into it, right?" She said blushing again.

"Sure." I said even though I wasn't quite sure that I agreed with her.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you." She offered smiling.

"Oh, nothing in specific, I think I just needed to calm down a bit, you know?" I said looking at my feet.

"I'm sure you'll be fine, James' been bragging about you for ages now, he doesn't have that much faith in just anyone you know?" She said looking at me seriously now.

"Erm..." I tried forming a coherence sentence but none came to me.

"It's true, so you'll be fine, you shouldn't worry." She repeated smiling now.

"Thanks Rose." I said smiling too. "I guess that I just don't wanna let the team down, you know?" This was actually the first time that I said this out loud to someone.

"I don't think that you can ever let James down." She said giving me a weird look. "And he's the captain, so you're fine."

I actually had nothing to say to this, Rose was clearly delusional, if there was someone that would be insanely disappointed at me if we lose it would be James - did I just called him by his first name on my head? And why do I care so much if I do let him down? He brought this down on him, hasn't he? No, this is about the rest of the team, it has nothing to do with Jam- Potter, dam it!

"Anyway, I should be going, it was really nice talking to you Mary, I hope we can talk more now that you're becoming a part of the family." Rose said carefully putting 'Quidditch through the ages' in her bag and smiling.

"Thanks Rose." I said smiling, and it was one of the most truthful smiles I've ever gave anyone, something about the way she included me in her family made me really happy. "We'll definitely talk again."

I took a deep breath after Rose was gone and made my way back to the table, I wasn't going to get any book on quidditch after all, but somehow I already felt a little better. By the time that I got back though, all my dorks were finishing to pack their things, ready to leave.

"What took you so long?" Grouchy asked frowning. And there's my good old Grouchy back.

"I just bumped into someone." I said not sure why I didn't just say that it had been Rose, it would have been a little weird maybe, but what has been normal this year?

"Well, we're heading back, are you coming?" Cheerful asked smiling.

"Sure." I said grabbing my things from the table and throwing them on my bag, Herbology didn't stand a chance today with my current state of mind anyway.

They all kept chatting but I didn't say anything, only inserting smiles when the time felt right, although I wasn't really listening to what was being said. Weirdly enough I wasn't actually thinking of anything else, it was as if my mind had gone blank.

"Hey Snow, we'll be cheering for you at Gryffindor's stand, ok?" Shy said once it was time for us to part our ways towards our different common rooms, making me pay attention to the conversation for the first time since we left the library.

"Aren't you always?" I just said sweetly and waited for their nod.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys..." I said to Grouchy and Cheerful while we walked back to our common room.

"Good thing that you'll never have to find out then." Grouchy said giving me a small kiss on the top of my head.

"Morning sunshine!" I heard Dom's voice a little too close to my bed for my liking. Why does this keeps happening?

"Let me sleep Dom..." I muttered.

"Come on Mary, you have to wake-up!" Debby said, her voice also close to me.

"Debby, you usually at least pretend to be on my side, let me sleep." I hissed shifting in my bed to make the voices go away.

"Ok, if you wanna sleep over your fist quidditch match it's your choice, but we won't help you when James kills you." Dom said in a 'matter of fact' tone, making me immediately stand up. That's right, I didn't even lose time by sitting on my bed, which of course made me a little dizzy, but who has time to care?

"FUCK!" I shouted running to the bathroom.

How could I have forgotten it? I barely slept last night, at 4 a.m. I was still sweating, shifting from side to side, trying to make all awful thoughts go away.

"Girl, you can't go anywhere like that." Dom said shaking her head and laughing.

"What, I'm ready, I can do this." I said more to myself than to the other two. What? self support is important, ok?

"Mary, your toothbrush is stuck in your hair." Debby said laughing.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say.

"Come here, we'll help you, you're a lost cause." Dom said smiling sweetly at me.

Thankfully they didn't spend a lot of time trying to make me look better, I was going to a quidditch game after all, I was bound to get all sweaty and dirty.

"I don't wanna sit with the team." I whined once we got into the great hall. "Can't I just sit with you guys?"

"You might as well dig your own grave." Dom said laughing while Debby just nodded.

"They're much alike, aren't them?" I whispered to Debby.

'"Who?" She asked in an equally low voice.

"Dom and Potter." I whispered back.

"No..." Debby said simply. "Opposites actually, but yes, they both tend to get things their way." She finished smiling at me.

I decided not to argue, especially because I really like Dom, but just like her git of a cousin she can be bossy and spoiled. I waved a goodbye to them and joined the team on the far left of Gryffindor's table.

"You have to eat something Mary." Clare said looking at me concerned.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered flipping the toast on my plate once again.

"You need all your strength for the game Mary, just have the toast." Lily said frowning.

"Lily, I'll be sick." I said taking a sip of my pumpkin juice. I'm not kidding, my stomach is literally rejecting everything food related, even the smell of it is making me want to puke.

"Eat it!" Lily snapped looking at me with murderous eyes. Wow, PMSing much Lils?

"All teammates must eat White." Potter said looking straight at me for the first time since I arrived.

"James, cut her a slack, will you? Do you remember your first game?" Clare asked crossing her arms. Oh right, Clare being the only seventh year in the team had seen him on his first game, although if I remember correctly it was her first game as well.

Gosh, I wish Clare had been chosen to be quidditch captain...

Potter didn't respond to that.

"Can you guys just focus on something other than food?" I said pushing my plate a bit further.

"How're you feeling Mary?" Jeremy asked giving me a small smile, thanks Merlin he was the next one to say something because Lily looked ready to hiss before she melted in Jeremy's words, oh... young love...

"That'll hardly help Jeremy." Freddy said rolling his eyes. Yeap, I know the bloke just saved me, but Freddy's got that right...

"Hey, Mary." I looked up to see that seventh year guy that bumped into me on the Three Broomsticks. I could see from his uniform that he's a Slytherin, but I still wasn't quite sure how he knew my name.

"Yeah?" I said a bit unsure.

"Can I have a word with you?" He asked smiling but apparently quickly followed that I had no clue who he was, because he added: "I'm Ralph Flint."

"No talking to teammates before a match Flint, especially against your team, you know that." Potter hissed.

"No need to get all sentimental on me Potter, this has nothing to do with the game." Flint said raising his eyebrows.

"Then I'm sure it can wait till after." Potter shouted getting up immediately. His face had turned complete red in anger, it was actually quite scary - and completely disproportional to the situation, if I may add...

"Fine, Excuse me Potter." He said turning his back to Potter, but instead of leaving he just looked straight at me and added: "I just wanted to see if you wanna go out on a date with me Mary, regardless of the score today. Say, next Saturday?"

What? Why was a Slytherin in his last year at school like him asking a girl like me out? He was really handsome.

"Erm, sure?" I said weirdly, still taken aback.

"Great! I'll come pick you up around ten then, and hey, may the best team win today." He finished winking at me and leaving.

Potter immediately got up and left, leaving the table in complete silence. Maybe Potter is pregnant, that would explain a lot of his mood swings...

Wait, why am I thinking about Potter? Did I heard the guy - erm, Ralph - correctly? Do I really have a date next Saturday?

"What? " I hissed after a while since everyone seemed to still be staring at me.

"Nothing, I'll meet you guys at the pitch." Freddy said immediately getting up and following Potter.

"Erm... he's quite handsome." Clare offered eyeing me strangely.

"I have eyes Clare." I said rolling my eyes.

Ok, I know this was a bit bitchy, but seriously, is this really the right time to ask someone on a date? Or to make small chit-chat about it? Couldn't they just leave this alone?

"Your toast Mary, you should still eat something..." Hugo said for the first time since we sat together for breakfast.

Honestly, for his first match he acted quite differently from me. He was literally eating the entire table.

"Right." I said finally biting the piece of toast that was laying in my plate for nearly half an hour now. "Happy?"

"Better." Jeremy said shrugging.

No one said anything after that, but I couldn't help but notice the glares Lily was giving me.

"Hey, you ok?" Freddy asked sitting next to me at the boy's changing room.

They were not allowed at the female one, so we met them at theirs after we were all ready for the match. It was starting in about fifteen minutes.

"A bit nervous I guess..." I said in a low voice.

"I nearly peed my pants before my fist match." He said smiling a bit.

"I can't beat Potter, you know right?" I said obviously referring to Albus Potter.

This thought had been literally keeping me from sleeping for the last couple of nights. How did they expect me to beat him? He's Albus freaking Potter for Merlin's sake! He's the best seeker in I don't even know how dam long!

"Al can be quite a challenge." He said slowly. Great, as if I wasn't lacking confidence right now. "But you're amazing Mary, best seeker Gryffindor has seen in many years! Wish we had you last season... You'll do fine!"

"Right. Thanks Freddy..." I said looking at my hands.

"Join in team." Potter called us, slowly we all obeyed. "We have all we need to smash Slytherin today, we have been practicing like no other team, we're strong and united, WE'LL BEAT THEM!"

"Yeah!" The boys shouted in a manly way.

"Keep an eye on Al Freddy, any funny movements and I want a bludger on his tail, got that?" He whispered to Freddy not even caring enough to look at my face.

Great, freaking Potter nearly drives me insane to join the team and it's the first one to not believe in my ability to beat his brother. Not that I have any.

"You got it mate." Freddy said patting my back.

I didn't even hear as the Roxanne Weasley called out names to the pitch, before I understood what was happening Jeremy was pushing me towards the pitch and I had kicked my feet off the ground.

"Players, take your positions. Captains shake hands!" I head madam Hooch shouting.

I looked down to see that, for my surprise, Flint was Slytherin's captain, he was a beater. There was nothing friendly about their hand shake, and let me tell you this: If looks could kill, both boys would have dropped dead right there.

"I want a nice, clean game! Understood?" Madam Hooch shouted again before blowing her whistle and throwing the quaffle in the air.

"And James got the quaffle everyone, it's in Gryffindor's hand now, suck that Flint!"

"Roxanne!" McGonagall's voice echoed.

"Sorry professor, and James passes the quaffle to Lily, she's out flying everyone, and wow, watch out Lils! Lily has almost been hit by Flint's bludger, assho-"

"ROXANNE!"

"Right you are professor, right you are. The quaffle is now in Malfoy's possession, will Slytherin be the first one to score? And Malfoy shoots, Clare Longbottom everyone!"

I heard the crowd cheering and snapped my head away from the players, I should not be watching the game. The sky was really clear today, I guess that was good, but I still couldn't see the small golden object that I was looking for.

"And James gets the quaffle! He passes it to Lily, Brams, he's speeding towards the goal, and he drops it to James, what a play from Gryffindor everyone! James is taking the shot and outch, dam, what a catch from Terrence!"

"Roxanne start using surnames!" McGonagall's voice echoed coldly.

"But professor, there are too many of us..." Roxanne replied into the microphone.

"Surnames Roxanne!" McGonagall's voice echoed once more.

I didn't pay attention to Roxanne's reply cause a huge looking Slytherin girl was smirking with the quaffle in hands.

"And she passes it to Malfoy, otch! Perfect bludger from new Weasley! But Malfoy seems to be just fine everyone!"

Apparently she was following McGonagall's orders...

Dam! This is gonna be a close match.

Focus Mary!

I looked around and found that Albus Potter was zooming a few feet above me. Crap, Potter will kill me for not being as high.

I flew over to where Potter was before the other Potter decided to come and shout at me. Gosh, how can anyone comment this game? Potter, Potter, Potter, Weasley, Weasley. Gees...

"Gryffindor scores!"

"Yeah!" I shouted loudly.

k, snitch, where are you?

"Malfoy passes it to Derrick, Derrick to Harper, Harper to Malfoy and outch! Potter for the save! Potter to Brams, baby Potter and... Twenty - zero to Gryffindor!"

Good, maybe they can score all they need before the other Potter here catches the snitch.

"And ow! Potter takes a bludger on his broom tail. This was uncalled for Flint! No worries everyone, Potter made it just in time!"

I watched as Potter nearly hit the ground in full force but managed to turn his broom around just inches from the ground. Thanks Merlin! That boy has already been drop on his head more than any human being should, I'll tell you that.

"Flint doesn't seem satisfied. He's aiming another bludger at Potter, baby Potter and Brams seems lost with the quaffle and outch! Malfoy gets the quaffle from baby Potter and zooms to the goal, it's only him and Longbottom now, and it's a score to Slytherin! Beautiful shot from Malfoy." Roxanne mumbled this last bit, clearly indicating that she wasn't happy about Slytherin's goal and I couldn't help but laugh.

"She's quite impartial isn't she?" Baby male Potter - yes, that's Albus - said smiling at me, he was a few meters to my left.

"Yeah, I like it." I said grinning.

"Wow!" Potter said from beside me with widen eyes making me snap my head back to the game.

I watched as Freddy zoomed closer to Flint, he was aiming yet another bludger at Potter and it seemed to be one that was going for the kill. Thankfully Potter somehow managed to dodge that. Man, he was good...

"TIME OUT!" Potter shouted a few scores after, once another bludger hit his broom.

"And Gryffindor's captain is asking for time, the match is paused!"

I quickly made my way down to where James had landed.

"James are you ok?" Lily said running towards her brother.

"Fine, Flint is in for the kill, just get that freaking snitch White, we're only thirty points ahead." He said without looking at me.

"I'm trying Potter." I hissed.

"Will you two just give it a break?" Lily shouted annoyed.

"Fred, Hugo, what the fuck? Get the freaking bludger from Flint!" Potter shouted at them completely ignoring Lily's comment, although to be fair he had stopped shouting at me...

"We're on it mate." Fred said calmly.

"Just get as many points as you guys can before the snitch appears, I don't think I can get it before Potter." I said without even realizing that I said it out loud.

"Time's out!" Madam hooch shouted.

"Just do your freaking job before I get myself killed White!" Potter hissed too closed to my ear for my liking before flying off.

"Don't listen to him Mary, just give it your best." Clare said smiling at me.

Thankfully Freddy and Hugo seemed to finally be able to stop Flint from hitting so many bludgers at Potter, and by the end of another half an hour the score was 100 Gryffindor - 30 Slytherin.

Malfoy was actually an impressive chaser, but to Gryffindor's advantage the other two Slytherin's chaser were quite mediocre.

I was giving what seemed to be my thousandth turn around the pitch when I finally spotted it, dancing to me a few feet above the left Slytherin goal was the golden snitch. I quickly looked back to see where Potter was, but he was fairly behind me, and he hadn't seen it yet.

Holy Hippogriff, I can actually do this, I can actually win.

Without a second thought I forward all my weight in Potter's broom to go as fast as I could.

"Seems like White's seen the snitch! And oh, Potter is quickly getting on her tail. Did she really see it? Are they flying for the match?" Roxanne announced excitedly.

I was barely conscious of what was being announced when I felt another broom getting dangerously close to mine. Fuck he's fast! The snitch was so close now, I could almost feel it closing between my fingers. But Potter was already right next to me, both hands raised, seconds away.

And then something pushed me away, something pushed me away so strongly that I felt my broom disconnecting from my body and all of a sudden I was falling.

"She'll be ok mate, just try and relax." I head Freddy's voice saying.

"That bastard could have killed her." I heard Potter's familiar hiss.

"She'll be fine James!" Lily snapped.

I slowly opened my eyes. They seemed to be so heavy...

"Oh, Mary's waking up, MARY!" Clare shouted close to my face.

"I- where am I?" I slowly muttered. My voice barely leaving my throat.

"You're at the hospital wing." Grouchy said at my side making me smile a bit. Grouchy was here, it would all be fine soon.

"Where're them Grouchy?" I said vaguely aware that I shouldn't be calling him that in front of everyone else.

"They're outside Mary, team had preference, I had to yell my way in." He said calmly and I just nodded knowing that he knew I was thanking him.

Grouchy and I had always been able to communicate without words. I love all my dorky boys, but no one has ever been closer to me than my Grouchy boy.

"What happened to the match?" I said suddenly aware of the game.

"Al caught it." Jeremy mutterer.

"You were hit by a bludger Mary, no one blames you." Lily added quickly looking straight into my eyes. She had Potter's eyes, how come I never noticed it before? The same full of so many shades of hazel gold color.

"It's my fault Mary, I had the bludger but I just couldn't hit it, Al was too close to you, I could have hurt you." Freddy said looking away from me.

"I remember falling..." I said, the pieces slowly coming back to my mind.

"James caught you." Grouchy said in a low voice while I turned to stare at Potter. He was looking at the ground.

He caught me? How could he? I don't remember anyone else being near Albus Potter and I.

"It was quite a catch." Clare said smiling at me and I slowly turned to face her and nodded.

"So we lost." I stated, it wasn't a question.

"We did, but only by 40 points, we can win it back." Freddy said quickly.

"Forty?" I repeated trying to make sense of it.

"We took advantage of you seeing the snitch and scored as many goals as we could." Lily said smiling.

"Thanks guys." I said, even though I wasn't sure I should be thanking them for scoring, more like I should be thanking the one who caught me, but how could I? He wasn't even looking at me. He probably hated me even more now for not catching the snitch, and falling, and hell knows what else!

"So a bludger, hum?" I asked slowly.

"Freaking Flint." I heard Potter cursing in a bare whisper.

So Flint was the one who hit me...

"It only hit my broom though, right? And I mean, that's part of the game, right?" I asked trying to frown but it hurt too much.

And that was all I had to say to make Potter run out of the hospital wing with a murderous look on his face.

"It wasn't very responsible to shoot a bludger at you at that moment Mary, you could have seriously gotten hurt, and he could have hit Al." Freddy said looking at where Potter had vanished.

"Well, it's a quidditch match, all can happen." I said slowly closing my eyes again, but not before I saw all my teammates eyeing each other weirdly while Lily looked ready to strangle me in my sleep.

**A/N: And I give you our first quidditch match everybody! I've actually been pretty nervous about this chapter, it was quite hard for me to write a quidditch match and I'm not really sure how well I did, so I'd really appreciate any comments, tips or reviews.**

**I know Rose is not on my 'characters to develop' list but I felt like I owned it to the pairing 'Rose/ Scorp' to at least introduce the idea of them being an item before anything happens to them on the background of my story.**

**With no further due I give your give you guys our chapter seven sneak peek:**

_(...)_

_"Right." Potter said laughing. Oh my Merlin, why's he so calm? We're getting a T! "I'll see if I can take some from Dom and Freddy's potion in a recipient or something, maybe then Powel will be able to smell it once he gets closer." Potter finished looking amused at me, thankfully the look of pure panic in my eyes made him get up and walk towards Freddy and Dom still laughing. _

_What up with him today? (...)_

_(...) Oh wait, look at that, it gets worst! Now both Weasleys (Dom and Freddy) started staring at me, grinning like horny baboons. Did all Wotters just dropped all babes in their family or something? Maybe they played quidditch using the young ones as quaffles and bludgers..._

_(...)_

**In case you were wondering, yes, I cut a sentence in the middle for the sneak peek, sorry... I'd have given too much away if I didn't...**

**Anyway, next chapter's name is: 'Potions and date', so you kind of know what to be expecting, right? Excited? What do you think will happen?**


	7. 7 - Potions and Date

**7\. Potions and date**

The one when something's off

**A/N: Hello everyone!**

**As promised, here are all our fairytale OC's:**

**Mary White - Snow; Paul Batts - Grouchy; Daniel Elliot - Cheerful; Brian Corey - Healer; Harry Grey - Drowsy; Johnny Curtis - Shy; Ken fox - Sneeze and Jimmy Abbey - Stoned.**

**Here is chapter seven: enjoy!**

Thankfully I was only in the hospital wing until Sunday afternoon, not that I was actually looking forward to class - you have to be Molly for that - but I do sense that I'd go crazy if I had to spend one more minute there. First of all let's face it, technically I didn't even fall, Potter caught me, so why I had been kept in the hospital wing for so long was beyond me, then visit hours were strict, and only three students were allowed at a time, so basically you had nothing else to do there aside from thinking - which in my case, it's really better if I don't have to for a long time.

Let's face it, all my predicaments had come true, I had lost the match for Albus Potter. It's really weird to think that I was so against joining the team not so long ago and now I felt like crap for letting them down. I know that technically none of the team members blamed me - except for Potter, he probably does - but unfortunately this time Potter is the only one who's right. To be honest I wouldn't have caught the snitch even if it wasn't for Flint's bludger, Albus was too fast, he would have gotten there first...

So yeah, I know that everyone thinks I'm mental for still thinking about going out with Flint but to be honest he kind of saved me from the embarrassment, being hit made me the poor girl who was almost there and got hit and not the looser who saw the golden snitch first and still managed to lose it for Potter. I had become the only seeker who saw the snitch before Albus Potter did, instead of the idiot who failed miserably.

Only one problem: I knew the truth, and everyone's sympathy was slowly killing me.

"Are you sure you should be heading to class?" Healer said while we walked together on Monday for our Potion's lesson.

"Brian, I'm fine! Madam Pomfrey let me go yesterday, remember?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Still Mary, you were hit!" Dom said frowning.

"Technically my broom was hit, not me." I replied easily.

"You fell." Grouchy said rolling his eyes.

"But I was caught!" I said crossing my arms.

"Just forget it, she'll drive us all mad if she keeps going." Dom said rolling her eyes. "Besides, our potions should be ready today!"

Honestly, it had to take a love potion for Dom to be interested in a class, and that considering that she is the last person in need of one.

"What's with you and Amortentia anyway?" Grouchy asked staring at her while I laughed.

What's up with Dominique and a powerful love potion that's suppose to make her feel all the perfect smells in the world? Good one Grouchy.

"You guys will see. Or should I say: smell?" She said grinning.

I sat alone at my table preparing all the ingredients for today. So far our potion seemed to be exactly where it should, professor Powel would always come over by the end of the lesson to check on it, and he just nodded in approval to ours, so I'm guessing that's a good sign.

Potter came in seconds before Powel started the lesson, and just opened his Potion's book without even acknowledging me. I know, I know, I've been bitching around school for months now because Potter won't leave me the hell alone, so tell me: why on earth do I fell even worst now that he's ignoring me?

It's just about the match, right? It has to be, I mean I know that I let him down, although I'm not quite sure why I care so much.

So yes, in the end as much as I did think that his silence would be good for a change, today it was the exact thing that started to drive me insane, honestly, I know I screwed up on the match, but did he really expected me to beat Albus freaking Potter? Seriously? And worst of all, he was the one who caught me, so technically I was expected to thank him, but call it a Potter energy, every time I looked at him the last thing that I felt like doing was saying thanks, after all I don't really think that he'd be that sorry if I ended up being killed on a match...

"All right, spill it!" I hissed about an hour later. He had already added the final ingredients and we were basically waiting for it to brew on its own. So far, no words.

Potter just looked at me, but said nothing.

"Fine! I'm sorry captain, ok? I'm sorry we lost the game, I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, I'm sorry I let your brother catch the snitch." I blurted. I hated how even saying this out loud didn't make me feel any better.

"Wasn't your fault." He said simply without looking away from me and into the cauldron.

What? Course it was my fault...

"What happened to 'you should be looking out for bludgers', or 'if you'd been in the right position like I told you to, you would have caught it' and bla bla bla?" I said throwing my hands in the air.

Fight back, yell at me, do something, anything!

"You would have caught it if you weren't hit. You should be looking at the snitch and not for bludgers at that point." He said simply looking back at his book.

What the fuck is so interesting about potions' instructions anyway?

"I wouldn't have caught it." I said in a low voice after a few minutes of silence. There it was, the simple truth that's been haunting me since the match.

"Yes, you would." He said calmly, without looking up.

"No Potter, I wouldn't. I know it, I was there. Your brother's too fast, we were already neck to neck and he still had a few inches to beat me, he had his arms raised and he has bigger arms." I answered honestly.

"We'll work on your speed if you want. You saw it first White, that's the hardest part, going faster is just training." He said looking up and meeting my eyes for the first time, but what I saw in them made a shiver run down my spine. There was no anger in his eyes whatsoever, what was there was much, much worst: disappointment.

**"**Ok." I managed to say quickly looking away. Somehow even though a part of me constantly wanted to hex Potter, and I didn't really care about his opinion of me, knowing that he was disappointed with me made me feel like crap.

We stayed in silence until a clean, beautiful smoke started to get out of our cauldron. Potter took a deep breath and smiled to himself with his eyes closed before he asked me:

"Do you smell it?"

"I- no..." I said honestly. All I could smell was the exact same odor I had been smelling every time I was at the dungeons this year. Mint, grass and breeze. Same smell quidditch had, sometimes our common room, or the great hall. Just the exact same smell.

"So you don't smell anything?" He asked me frowning. That's weird, it almost sounded as if he was disappointed again.

"Oh no, shit! Did we get it wrong?" I said getting up immediately to take a good look inside the cauldron. Clear smoke was still getting out of it.

"What exactly do you smell?" He asked slowly.

"I dunno, Mint, grass and breeze, same smell I've been getting all year in this freaking class, did Prof. Powel put something here? The dungeons used to smell like mold, and wet stones or something." I said frowning at him while he suddenly smiled broadly. "You're a weirdo." I stated rolling my eyes and sitting back down.

"Ok class, I'll be checking on your potions now." Prof. Powel informed us getting up. "Oh, I see a few students already have a successful potion." He finished smiling satisfied.

"Fuck! What do we do?" I said panicking. "Once he gets here he'll see we got something wrong, he won't be able to smell a thing!"

"Right." Potter said laughing. Oh my Merlin, why's he so calm? We're getting a T! "I'll see if I can take some from Dom and Freddy's potion in a recipient or something, maybe then Powel will be able to smell it once he gets closer." Potter finished looking amused at me, thankfully the look of pure panic in my eyes made him get up and walk towards Freddy and Dom still laughing.

What's up with him today? First he's disappointed about the match and says nothing, nothing, he should have yelled at me for Merlin's sake, at least I'd feel better that way, I could take him yelling at me, what I couldn't deal with was his disappointment. Then he's disappointed - yet again - because we didn't get stupid Amortentia right and I can't smell a thing. Then he gets amused by something and starts laughing bwithout saying a word. Dam it, Potter will drive me insane...

Oh wait, look at that, it gets worst! Now both Weasleys (Dom and Freddy) started staring at me, grinning like horny baboons. Did all Wotters just dropped all babes in their family or something? Maybe they played quidditch using the young ones as quaffles and bludgers...

Thankfully Potter made his way back with a glass of transparent liquid right before Powel came over, only one problem: the smell filling the dungeons was still exactly the same.

"You didn't get enough Potter, I still can't smell it!" I hissed panicking again, but quickly recomposed myself because Powel had stopped in front of us.

Oh shit, this is it, I'm getting my first T. Dad will be so disappointed...

FREAKING POTTER STOP GRINNING!

"Awnn the passion..." Professor Powel said smelling in our smoke, gesturing to inhale it. "So wonderful, wouldn't you say Miss. White?" He asked smiling at me.

Merlin, maybe he smelled too much from the other cauldrons and lost his senses, or the ability to evaluate.

"So wonderful..." I lied putting my best fake smile on my face.

Have I ever said how great of a liar I am?

"What do you smell Mr. Potter?" Prof. continued, looking at Potter now.

"That's a very intimate question professor." He answered simply, still smiling.

"You're right about that Mr. Potter." He said smiling back.

Great, my Potion's professor is on drugs.

"Outstanding!" He shouted haply before moving towards Stoned and Healer's cauldron.

I stood there too baffled to speak for a few seconds.

"Did we just pulled that off?" I whispered, eyes widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Potter said taking a sip of the content in the glass he had brought from Dom and Freddy's station.

"POTTER! Are you mental? You can't drink Amortentia! I mean, you can, but you just shouldn't!" I said unable to contain myself.

"Oh, this? He said gesturing to the glass and taking another gulp. "It's just water, want some?" He finished grinning, offering me the glass.

WHAT THE FUCK?

The week after the match passed without much happening apart from the weird episode in Potion's class. I still don't know how we managed to pull that off...

The team had treated me normally in our practice that week, which kind of made me feel even worse than I had before, I screwed up, why was everyone acting as if nothing happened? And Potter? Potter had been the worst, he was actually acting all nice around me after our weird Amortentia episode. All nice, can you believe it? Why wouldn't he just shout at me? I swear he's going to drive me insane one of this days...

"Are you sure you're still going on this date Mary? The guy tried to kill you!" Dom said annoyed in our dorm. I saw Debby eyeing her in a funny way from my other side, but decided to ignore it.

"Dom, don't you think that 'kill' is a strong word here? It's quidditch, this stuff can happen." I said for what seemed to be the thousandth time this week.

"Well it shouldn't, didn't you hear Freddy? He could have hit the bludger, but it was too dam dangerous!" Dom hissed.

"Drop it Dom... She's going and there's nothing we can do about it, so let's just try to be supportive, ok?" Debby said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Deb." I said smiling at her.

Finally someone had taken my side on this. Honestly, everyone was making such a big deal out of this date, it's just a date for Merlin's sake! Even my dorks didn't seem too supportive about it, and let me tell you, my dorks where always supportive...

"Look Dom, I'm not marring the guy, we're just spending a few hour together, you should get it, you've been on hundreds dates." I said trying to put an end on the discussion.

"If you do marry him don't count me as a maid of honor!" She shouted slamming the bathroom door. She certainly knows how to make an exit.

"Why again did I become friends with her?" I asked Debby who just laughed.

Poor Debby, six years with temperamental Wotters as her only friends? She deserves a medal...

Dom didn't come to breakfast with us, and Grouchy and Cheerful freely decided to sit with their new Wotters friends on the other side of Gryffindor's table. Weren't them suppose to be my friends above others?

I actually thought about sitting next to Lily, but if Dom wasn't being nice about my date with Flint it was nothing compared to how Lily was being. She had treated me normally on our quidditch practice, but that doesn't mean that I hadn't seen all the death glares she kept sending my way when she thought I wasn't looking.

Bottom line is: I decided to quietly sit with Debby, who even though decided to be on my side, also didn't seem too keen on the idea of my date with Flint, so we just ate breakfast in silence.

"Ready to go Mary?" Flint asked smiling at me.

"I- sure." I said putting the rest of my toast down and getting up. From the corner of my eyes I saw my two best friends and their new Wotter friend - Freddy - shaking their head, Potter naturally didn't even bother to look at me.

Well, I don't know why who I date would be any of their concern. Before the start of the year only few people did really care about my choices, and they have never reprimanded me before, how could all have changed so quickly? Cheerful? I mean, come on, the guy has earned this nickname for a reason for Merlin's sake, and Grumpy? He may be grumpy but he's my best friend, he should have been with me!

Flint and I made our way outside. It was actually starting to get really cold, but at least the weather seemed to on my side today and it was a bit warmer than it should be since it was almost November.

"I hope you're not mad at me for our quidditch game." Flint said when we sat in front of the black lake.

"It's quidditch, I get it." I said smiling.

"Your friends don't seem to share the same opinion." He said frowning a bit.

"Well, honestly, I don't know why it's any of their business." I said crossing my arms.

Really? I've been hearing bullshit from them for the past week, and now my date is going to be on about it too?

Flint was a handsome guy, that much was clear, but how he was, as a person, I was still about to find out. The worst part was that I heard so many times that I shouldn't trust him, that now, I don't - even though the poor guy has actually done nothing wrong yet (see? it's like I'm expecting him to do something wrong...) I shook this thought away from my mind, I was here and I was going to give him a chance.

"Well, I'm glad you think that." He said smirking. Naturally it took me a few seconds to realize that he wasn't performing legitimacy on me. "So, you joined the Gryffindor team hum? What changed?"

"Dunno, I was sort of forced to." I said honestly.

"Well, about time. Everyone should dream about joining their quidditch team, even though clearly some are better than others." He said still smirking.

"Right..." I said unsure of what else to say. Last thing I wanted was to enter in a 'who's team is best' competition with him. "So, erm, this is your last year, right? What do you want to do when you finish Hogwarts?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Become a quidditch player, of course, I'll probably receive an invitation from the best team around here after I win the cup this year. They keep an eye on Hogwarts' players, did you know that?" He asked me smiling - even though I think he was sort of smiling to himself.

"No, I didn't." I said shaking my head. Why would I? No offense to quidditch players around the world, but I had different plans for me.

"I, of course, wanna get into Puddlemere United, the absolute best team. Don't you think?" He asked grinning.

"Sure." I said putting on my best fake smile on. Being raised as a muggle I actually never chose a quidditch team, it didn't make much sense to me, but that really didn't seem like the best answer to go with, so...

"You look really nice this year." He said suddenly changing the subject. Thank goodness!

"Thanks, you too." I said unsure if completing him was the best way to go, but he seemed to think it was just perfect since he smirked again.

There's something really wrong with that smirk...

"What have you done? You know, to change so much?" He asked.

"Guess I just met the right people." I said smiling but secretly hoping that this answer would be enough. Something about him didn't really make me want to get into the whole summer camp story.

Ok, what's wrong with me? First ten minutes of my date and I keep looking for things he's doing wrong? Just stop it Mary, can't you just try to enjoy it? This is your first actual date!

"You know, when I saw you in Hogsmeade I just knew you were the right girl." He said eyeing me curiously.

"That's nice." I said smiling sincerely.

See? He can be a nice guy...

"Just a pity it took me so long to find you, Hogsmeade would have been perfect for our first date. Well, I guess now we just have to make it up for all the time we've missed together." He finished making me smile broadly.

Ha! suck it Dom, Lily and all of you who kept annoying the crap out of me because of this date, look at that, he's actually a gentlemen!

I was certainly not expecting what came next. He just came closer and kissed me. Full snog and all, and completely out of the blue! Not that I'm complaining or anything, he's a much better kisser than Michael, I have to admit that, he seemed to know better what he's doing. Ok, but wait, wasn't I just thinking that he was a gentlemen? That thought gave me the courage to push him away.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." I blurted out.

"Don't tell me you didn't like it?" He said smirking again.

And even though he was a good snogger I couldn't find the answer to his question. Unfortunately - or should I be thinking fortunately? I should be thinking fortunately... He took my silence as a permission to kiss me again.

"Wow, slow down." I muttered pushing him away for air.

What on earth was he thinking? I don't even know him! Ok, to be fair I didn't know Michael either, but it made sense then, and this is supposed to be a date, isn't dating about knowing the other person?

I wouldn't know the answer...

"I told you we must catch up on all the time we've missed." He said shrugging as if it was as simple as that.

"Ok, but can't we just, erm- try to know more about each other?" I asked dully making him laugh.

"What's there to know? I'm a seventh year Slytherin and you're a sixth year Gryffindor, you could have done better, but hey, that's not up for me to decide, so..." He said shrugging again.

"I could have done better as in: I could have been in Slytherin?" I asked taken aback, surely that was not what he meant, right?

"Your words, not mine." He said smirking again.

Is he freaking serious? What an arse thing to say! I stared at him for a few seconds, half expecting his to start laughing and to say that he was joking, but since his smirk never really vanished I decided it was time to put a stop in this so called date.

"You know what Flint? I'm sorry, but I should be heading back to the castle, I have, erm- essays to do." I said getting up.

"Call me Ralph, and you can do them later." He said also getting up and coming over to snog me again.

SERIOUSLY?

"Sorry, must do them now." I blurted getting away from him as fast as I could.

"Do this again sometime soon then?" He shouted after me. Somehow, even though I wasn't facing him, I could tell he had that stupid smirk on.

"Sure!" I shouted back almost running towards the castle.

Naturally, after hearing every single one of my friends discouraging me to go on with this date, I didn't want people asking me how did it go and why was I back so soon, so I took a different route towards the astronomy tower to have a bit of time to myself.

It's strange, I guess as a teenager I always dreamed of being notice by a handsome guy, and when I finally did, he looked more like a frog than a real prince.

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this chapter is a little smaller than what I usually write for this story but it basically had everything I wanted it to, so I'm happy, hope you are too :)**

**Here's the sneak peek for chapter eight, see you all soon!**

_(...)_

_"What was that all about?" Dominique asked looking between Grouchy and me and making the four other third year's Gryffindors who were sitting between us and the boys get up immediately as if interrupting._

_"They were having a conversation." Cheerful answered smiling. _

_"WHAT? They didn't say a word!" Dom said annoyed and I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Potter too had stopped eating and was staring at Grouchy with an unreadable expression._

_"They've been doing it for years now, but don't worry, you haven't missed anything, they're probably meeting up tonight." Cheerful answered still smiling. Thankfully Grouchy read my thoughts again and apparently kicked him under the table, causing Cheerful's expression to change into pure pain and his mouth to shut._

_(...)_


	8. 8 - Conversations and confrontations

**8\. Conversations and confrontations**

The one when someone eavesdrop on important conversation.

**A/N: As promised, here are all our fairytale OC's:**

**Mary White - Snow; Paul Batts - Grouchy; Daniel Elliot - Cheerful; Brian Corey - Healer; Harry Grey - Drowsy; Johnny Curtis - Shy; Ken fox - Sneeze and Jimmy Abbey - Stoned.**

**Here is chapter eight: enjoy!**

As I walked back to Gryffindor's common room after about two hours that my so called date had finished I couldn't help but wonder how'd I manage to get the girls off my back instead of emerging with them on an awful conversation in which I had to tell them that they were right all along about Flint.

It's not a matter of being proud - which I am, a little bit... but the fact is that in my hours to think I had decided to keep the charade on for a couple of more dates, something was off about this whole story and I intended to find out what. If I told Dom and Debby about my plan though, I was sure that they would discourage me and insist that I broke off with him right away, and that would only lead to more unpleasant conversations, and so on.

With that in mind, I went back to our dorm when I knew for sure that lunch had started already, hoping and praying that at least for today I'd not have to deal with them.

"So?" Dom said in a discussed way at the exact same moment that I quietly entered our dorm.

Dam, I'm so busted...

"So what?" I said rolling my eyes and doing my best not to show how much she scared the bejesus out of me. What? have you seen her? She can be really intimidating...

"What Dom's trying to ask is how did your date go?" Debby offered trying to smile but failing miserably in her attempt to be supportive. Well, at least she was trying to be pleasant about it, which is more than I can say for Dom here.

"It was great." I lied coolly.

"That's barely an answer." Dom replied crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. Dam her!

"Well, it's the one you're getting today. Now, I'm going to lunch, would any of you care to join me for a pleasure conversation other than my date?" Ha, Nailed it!

I know I was being unnecessarily hostile with them, but honestly, the last thing I need right now is the 'I told you so' look from Dominique and the 'I'm sorry sweetie but I'm actually not' look from Debby.

"Fine, but for such a nice date someone seems to be on a bad mood." Dom said eyeing me suspiciously.

"She'll tell us when she's ready Dom, stop pushing her so much." Debby said smiling at me.

"Thanks Deb." I said grinning back at her.

"Whatever." Dom replied coolly walking towards the door. "Are you two coming? I'm starving!"

Call me amazing, I actually managed to avoid the topic about my date to both Dom and Debby for the next couple of days, and finally, on Tuesday, the boys started being a little closer to us at meals.

It really was terrible seeing Grouchy and Cheerful side with the Wotters like this. Not that there were even sides to take, but my two best friends were being so distanced that I swear they were practically ignoring me. In response to such weird behavior from both Grouchy and Cheerful, my other dorks were giving me the lamest excuses, I swear to you, the other day Shy had actually suggested that maybe Grouchy was gay and had a crush on Potter and Cheerful was trying to be supportive, thankfully Bashful had a fit of cough at the exact same time, preventing me from replying in the rude manner that I would have - I couldn't end up losing Shy as well...

Potter had finally decided it was time for me and Hugo to stop running every morning, so there's a silver lining, at least I was getting more time to sleep, but I couldn't shake the constant feeling that he was insanely mad at me. He'd screamed at me even more than usual on this week's practice, ignored me the entire Potion's lesson and stole my best friends.

Call me crazy but I've actually developed a game in which when I have nothing better to do I make a mental list of possible reasons for Potter's craziness, so far I have a few favorites, some of them you might have heard before:

He's taken a lot of hormones to transfer his sexual gender from female to male and his (or her) body is reacting by constantly PMSing;

He defied the laws of nature and is actually pregnant (what? if his father could defeat good old Voldy in his first year, defying the laws of nature must be no biggie, right?

He was secretly having doubts about his sexuality and blamed it all on me because it was my fault he met my amazing best dorky friends;

He wanted to be sexy and therefore had started to wear thongs (what? It's not a pleasant experience and I can state that it can ruin your mood);

He was used as a bludger in his family's quidditch match when he was only a baby;

I know... so far they're almost all about his sexuality, but something is wrong with this kid and one day I'll get to the bottom of it, I really feel like I'm getting close though...

Anyway, as I was saying: Grouchy Batts and Cheerful Elliot, you'll be hexed into the next century for siding up with Potter when I lay my hands on you!

To make things worse, Dom was being insanely cold with me while Debby seemed to be making a huge effort not to take sides. I wouldn't have cared a few months ago, but now, it seemed like some sort of torture.

Why again did I leave my trunk at an empty compartment instead of waiting for my dorks to arrive?

And why on earth was everyone making such a big deal out of my date with Flint? Was it about the match? Because seriously, they're being quite immature and it's starting to really irritate me, they should all join the philosophy of minding their own business for a change. This is definitely something I won't miss about school, people blow everything out of proportion and care too much about other's people's life.

Anyway, back to Tuesday morning. Having the date I had with Flint and no real friend to talk to about it, once Grouchy met my gaze from a few seats away in the Great Hall, I took the opportunity to lock it.

I know, technically I just said that I'd hex him if I got my hands on him, but I need my Grouchy...

'Grouchy, I need to talk to you' I mentally thought eyeing him closely.

'What about?' I saw him asking with his eyes.

'Many things Grouchy, I just need to talk to you, it's important.' I made sure to add by nodding in a really creepy manor that I'm 100% positive he understood.

'You don't look well.' I read through his frown.

'And you would know all about it if you weren't ignoring me!' I thought frowning with my furious eyes back at him.

'Fine, usual place, usual time?' He though, his facial expression getting softer now.

'Thought you'd never asked.' I communicated by rolling my eyes and grinning at him.

The thought about being able to talk to my good old Grouch already made me feel a thousand pounds lighter, and so I naturally got back to my food grinning like an idiot.

"What was that all about?" Dominique asked looking between Grouchy and me and making the four other third year's Gryffindors who were sitting between us and the boys get up immediately as if interrupting.

"They were having a conversation." Cheerful answered smiling.

"WHAT? They didn't say a word!" Dom said annoyed and I noticed from the corner of my eyes that Potter too had stopped eating and was staring at Grouchy with an unreadable expression.

"They've been doing it for years now, but don't worry, you haven't missed anything, they're probably meeting up tonight." Cheerful answered still smiling. Thankfully Grouchy read my thoughts again and apparently kicked him under the table, causing Cheerful's expression to change into pure pain and his mouth to shut.

"Who has Charms now?" Grouchy said immediately getting up and I quickly followed without a second glance at the table.

As silently agreed with Grouchy, that night, at nine, I made my way towards the owlery. That was our time and secret spot for conversations. We've been going to this secret meetings since third year, when we realized that there were some things we would rather just keep between us.

As I took the final step I saw Grouchy smiling at me from our secret spot on the far end of the owlery. It was a really dark corner, so if anyone came to deliver a letter we would just stay in silence and the person simply wouldn't notice us.

"You're late." He stated frowning at me.

"Try sharing a dorm with a curious girl named Dominique and you'll get it." I said smiling at him. This was quite true, Debby had to literally hold Dom back and nearly tie her to a bed so that she'd let me leave our dorm without further explanations.

"What's gotten into you Snow? You look terrible!" He said frowning at me once more.

"And it took you that long to sense it Grouchy? We can't keep avoiding each other like this. What the hell were you doing ignoring me all week?" I hissed annoyed.

"I wasn't ignoring you Snow." He said slowly.

"Don't lie to me, I know you too dam well mister! Course you were and as a matter of fact so was Cheerful. Cheerful, Grouchy! Cheerful would never do this to me a few months ago, he's Cheerful for Merlin's sakes!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"This is not why you called me here Snow." He said calmly.

"Well, no, but it would be a great reason as well!" I said crossing my arms and making Grouchy laugh.

"Tell me, what went wrong on the date?" He said knowingly, making a small smile appear on the corner of my lips, even though we were not so close as we used to, he still knew me like no other.

"There's something wrong with him Grouchy, and I mean, really, really wrong." I said finally sitting down next to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked patiently.

"You know, I was already asking myself why he would ask me on a date when he could have invited Dom or Debby, but I thought I'd just give it a try, you know?" I said really fast and he nodded to let me know that he was following my thoughts.

This is another reason that makes me want to tell this thing to Grouchy and not the other boys, he's the only one who'd actually understand what I meant when I said he could have invited Dom or Debby. The others would have just stopped me right there and start a self-helping group for me.

"But there's something really off about it Grouchy, it was absolutely strange, he didn't ask me one single question, it's like he didn't even wanted to go though the trouble, he kept saying things about himself, as if he was superior or something, and then he kept trying to kiss me all the time, even when I asked him to take it easy." I blurted out so fast that I didn't even stop for air.

"And then you gave him a lame excuse and ran off to the Astronomy tower?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah..." I muttered. He knew me too well, and he knew I couldn't have come here because it was the middle of the day on Saturday, second most packed day in the owlery - only losing to Sundays.

"I'm sorry Snow." He said passing his left arm over my shoulder and planting a small kiss on top of my head.

"It's not your fault Grouchy, I just have to accept who I am, you know? I'm Mary White, the ugly dork, not Snow White, the gorgeous princess." I said with a dreamy smile on my face.

"You'll always be a princess for us Snow." Grouchy said smiling at me.

"I know Grouchy. I just whished you've been here this week, ever since the quidditch match everyone keeps avoiding me, even though no one admits that it was my fault we lost..." I said hugging him sideways.

"I'm sorry Snow, you're right, I've been a lousy friend... I'll talk to Cheerful as well, you're right, it's not even natural for him to act this way... and for the last time, the game wasn't your fault, you did great!" He said letting his left hand rest on my shoulder again after all the gesticulation from his sentence.

"So why have you been ignoring me then if it has nothing to do with the game?" I said eyeing him suspiciously.

"I haven't been ignoring you, I've just been a lousy friend for not being around as much. Now, tell me exactly what happened on that date so that I can compensate my absence by hunting him down and kicking his ass?" Grouchy said looking drop dead serious.

"Are you Ross now?" I asked laughing.

"Ross?" He repeated puzzled.

"You know, from Friends, that muggle TV series I made you watch during our forth year summer break, remember?" I asked looking at him. "Oh forget it." I added shaking my head at his still quizzical look.

"So, should I hunt him down and kick his ass?" He said ignoring my interruption.

"No Grouchy, he still thinks I'm meeting him again, or so that's what I've said anyway. It's not like he was rude or anything - ok, he was really rude a couple of times - but that's not it, I kept feeling that there was something off - apart from asking me out instead of my gorgeous roommates - you know? I can't still quite place it..." I said shaking my head thoughtfully.

"So you're actually thinking of meeting him again to find out?" He asked me seriously.

"You know me too well..." I said smiling.

"Yes, and that's exactly why I won't try to stop you, because I know it'd be in vain, but promise me you'll be careful Snow..." He said protectively.

"I always am." I said chuckling. "Or at least I thought I was before all hell broke loose this year." And to that he laughed too.

We were interrupted by a loud noise that resembled too much someone falling on the ground, even though no one seemed to be there.

"Someone's here Grouchy." I said darkly, getting up immediately. "Someone was overhearing our conversation!"

"No one's here Snow." Grouchy said also getting up but frowning at the thin air where the noise had come from.

"You heard that!" I said manically pointing at where the noise came from.

"Must have been an owl or something." He said shrugging.

"Over there!" I said hearing a small bang this time.

Without even thinking about it I threw myself at where the noise came from. Don't get me wrong here, I wasn't quite thinking clearly when I decided to jump at the floor, but half of my mind had been excepting me to hit the cold stone floor, but instead I immediately bumped into something hard and warm. To make things even more weird, when I opened my eyes again it was as if I was floating above the ground, even though there was something really hard beyond me.

I put my hand on top of it and started feeling what seemed to be a head, than shoulders, arms - quite muscular arms - what the hell?!

"What the fuck Snow?!" Grouchy shouted coming over. He immediately places his hands on what I assume was the head and pulled something out of it, showing us the head of none other than James freaking Potter.

I screamed so loud when I saw him that owls literally started flying everywhere.

"James, what are you doing here mate? And is this an invisibility cloak?" Grouchy said more excited about the cloak than interested in what Potter was doing here.

"Grouchy!" I shouted extremely annoyed.

"Right, sorry mate, can't help you this time." He said laughing and going towards the stairs. "Snow, we'll continue this another time. I missed you." He finished winking at me and turning away.

I waited until I heard his footsteps getting barely audible. He knew that I was the one who had to deal with Potter, and he knew that I had to do it on my own.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I shouted only half aware that I was still on top of him.

"Mary, it's not what you're thinking-" He started saying but I quickly interrupted.

"And WHAT am I thinking Potter? Cause I truly don't even know where to start with you!" I hissed.

"Listen, I'm sorry, Daniel said you guys were meeting tonight and I was curious, so I followed. I didn't mean anything by it!" He said giving me a pleading look.

"So you heard it all?" I said darkly, suddenly realizing what he meant when he said he followed.

"I-" He tried saying but immediately stopped as if lost for words.

"THIS WAS A PRIVATE CONVERSATION POTTER!" I shouted even more angry than before.

"I know, I didn't mean, I- curios, look Mary, what you said, about Dom and Debby, it's not true, you know that, right?" He said looking at me calmly.

I tried to find traces of pity in his face, but there was none.

"I'm not having this conversation with you Potter." I hissed.

"Why not?" He asked frowning.

"Merlin Potter, because you hate me and this is quite private! What the fuck were you thinking? Now what? You're gonna tell the whole school about poor Mary White?" I said nearly punching him muggle style, sometimes I admire my ability against violence, I bet I have a nice right hook that would look lovely on Potter's nose.

"Hate you? Are you kidding me?" He said in disbelief, making me just stare at his one 'hundred shades of hazel' eyes completely baffled, he sounded so bloody honest that it confused the bejesus out of me. "I don't hate you Mary, I never did... and of course I'm not telling anyone." He finished, and at that moment something invisible caught both my arms, I imagine it was his hands.

"Get off me Potter!" I hissed quickly getting up suddenly completely aware that I was on top of him. "I don't wanna hear your promises, you were not suppose to be here, you were not suppose to listen to that conversation!"

"Mary." He said getting up and holding me so that I couldn't go anywhere. "Why do you think you're worse than Dom and Debby? If Flint ever thought that, than he's even more stupid than I thought."

I couldn't stop looking into his hazel eyes again. There was something about the way he said this that made his eyes shine in an adorable way, freezing me to my spot. There was no sign of pity in his eyes, it was almost as if he was being completely honest with me.

I felt my cheeks burning at his touch, and watched frozen as he came closer to me, his face inches from mine, his hot breath on my face, making me dizzy. It was only when our noses touched that I literally jumped, trying to recompose myself from the burning sensation.

What the bloody hell was that? He must have lost it completely...

"Don't tell anyone." I whispered to him in a hoarse voice as I made my way towards the stairs, leaving such a frozen Potter behind that it almost looked like I've cursed him with a body-bind spell.

**A/N: I have only a two word sneak peek for chapter nine, and it's:**

_(...)_

_**James' POV**_

_(...)_


	9. 9 - Filling the blanks

**9\. Filling the blanks**

The one with Potter's discoveries.

**A/N: Guys I'm really trying to keep my promise about one update a week, but as I said before the backlog is not helping and since I have two stories I need to wait till one chapter is validated before I upload the next one. I recently had problems again with using 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' as a backsory.**

**I'd like to remember everyone that 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' is a tale originated from German oral tradition, the story was written by the Grimm brothers between 1812 - 1822 and published in the book '_Kinder-und Hausmaërchen'_. '_Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'_ is now in public domain, nevertheless, I'd like to thank the authors for giving this wonderful story to the world and my source of inspiration to this story.**

**Aaaand this is it, our first James' POV chapter! I really hope that I don't disappoint anyone, I had a lot of pressure on me to make this chapter great and I really, really hope that I did a good job :)**

**As promised, here are all our fairytale OC's:**

**Mary White - Snow; Paul Batts - Grouchy; Daniel Elliot - Cheerful; Brian Corey - Healer; Harry Grey - Drowsy; Johnny Curtis - Shy; Ken fox - Sneeze and Jimmy Abbey - Stoned.**

**Here is chapter nine: enjoy!**

_Recap from chapter 8:_

_"Mary." He said getting up and holding me so that I couldn't go anywhere. "You're much better than Dom and Debby, and if Flint can't see that, than he's even more stupid than I thought."_

_I couldn't stop looking into his hazel eyes. There was something about the way he said this that made his eyes shine in an adorable way, freezing me to my spot. There was no sign of pity in his eyes, it was almost as if he was being completely honest with me. _

_I felt my cheeks burning at his touch, and watched frozen as he came closer to me, his face inches from mine, his hot breath on my face, making me dizzy. It was only when our noses touched that I literally jumped, trying to recompose myself from the burning sensation. _

_"Don't tell anyone." I whispered to him as I made my way towards the stairs, leaving a so frozen Potter behind that it almost looked like I've cursed him with a body-bind spell. _

James was in shock, he didn't understand for sure what he had been about to do, was he going to kiss Mary? Just like that?

It took James nearly half an hour to find the courage to leave the owlery. Her words still hunting him, Flint was up to something, he had to be, he didn't trust the guy. Kissing her like that, who does he think he is?

And how could she even think that she wasn't worth someone asking her out when she has friends like Dom and Debby? Of course his cousin got all the attention from boys since first year, she was half veela for Merlin's sake. And Debby didn't stay behind, but she was Debby, practically a sister to him. As for Mary, there was something different about her, she always seemed to be so sure of herself, not accepting crap from anyone, standing up for her friends no matter what.

James was realizing little by little just how pretty she was, much like a princess, now that he thought about it. Delicate, but precise.

Princess.

This word kept fussing James' brain. She said something about a princess, about a White, what was it again? Snow White.

But who's Snow white? Grouchy, Cheerful and James still remembered how she called Brian 'Healer' when they were in Hogsmeade. There was something to this nicknames, and James decided to figure them out.

**James Potter's POV**

"Hey pumpkin head, where have you been?!" Lily said from one of the armchairs close to the fire in Gryffindor's common room.

"Out." I said simply, not really wanting to give her all details of the night, especially since I still couldn't wrap my mind around more than half of it.

"He followed Mary." Freddy said laughing from the boys' stairs making me look around concerned to see if anyone was overhearing this conversation. Quite ironic of me to act like that since I've just passed the last hour or so eavesdropping, but hey, life doesn't always have to be fair, does it?

Thankfully, apart from Lily, Rose, Roxy - who all seemed to be deeply concentrated in their homework before my arrival - and Freddy there was no one else in the common room.

"You really like her, don't you Jamesey?" Rose said sweetly making me shift uncomfortable.

"It's obvious, isn't it Rose?" Roxy said making Lily laugh.

"Our little boy is growing up..." Freddy said mockingly.

"Oh, shut up!" I hissed. "I do not like her like that."

Or do I? I haven't got the slightness idea... she drives me insane, I can't predict anything when I'm around her, it's like I have no idea if she's going to laugh or shout, she's like a ticking bomb that may go off at any second.

She's special, there's no doubt in my mind about that, and I've never felt this overprotective towards a girl - except for those in my family, of course, and that includes Debby - so maybe I'm just starting to see her as a good friend, right? That'd make sense... except that I had almost kissed her, and I hated seeing her with Flint - but come on, he's a bloody git, so maybe I was just being protective.

Why do I have the need to be around her ever since she opened that compartment door?

"You little liar..." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"I do not lie Lily!" I said defensively. "I care about her, that doesn't mean that I'm falling for her." I finished crossing my arms. Wait? I care about her? Where did that come from?

"You blind git!" Lily shouted throwing her hands in the air.

"So, what's the plan?" Rose said smiling at me, apparently completely ignoring what I've just said.

"What plan Rose?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You know, for getting her." She explained while a broad smile formed in her features.

"Rose, I'm not 'getting her', I'm not eleven anymore." I said shaking my head.

"But Rose's right James, you need a plan." Roxy said closing her Herbology book, clearly no longer interested in continuing her essay.

"Why do you guys keep insisting on this? Just give me some space." I hissed at them. "And I certainly don't need a plan!"

"Oh, Jamesey-boy is having his first girl problem, isn't he cute?" Freddy said in a surprise good imitation of my mum's voice, making the girls roll in laughter.

"I'm done with you guys, it's as if I'm talking to a wall. We're not having this discussion, good night!" I announced annoyed as I walked towards the guys' stair.

"Oh come on James, we didn't mean it like that, we're your family you know? If we didn't do this to you, than we'd be terrible cousins..." Rose said smiling sweetly at me while coming over to where I was standing.

Out of all of my female cousins Rose has always been my favorite one to talk to. Of course Dom and I are really close seeing that she is in my year and quite a trouble maker herself, but there is a special bond between Rose and I, she always gets the job perfectly done when it's time to mock me, but she always know when to be there when I needed someone to talk to, and the same worked the other way around.

"It's ok Rosie." I said smiling at her, all my annoyance had vanished as soon as she hugged me. "I just need time to think for myself, ok?"

"Ok, but you'll come to me if there's anything you wanna talk about, right?" She asked still smiling at me.

"Always." I said ruffling her hair, and with that I started climbing the stairs.

As I lay down on my bed I started replaying Mary's conversation with Paul in my head. My family was right, although I wasn't sure if for the reason that they were thinking, either way, I need a plan.

First I'll have to keep a close eye on Flint, I don't want him making one movement without my knowledge of it. Then I have to figure out who Snow White, Grouchy, Cheerful, Healer, and all of her other friends are. But how can I do that without raising any suspicion?

Ok, following Flint's every move was a task that called in for the Marauders Map, I could check on him every hour to figure out his schedule and find out what he's up to. Sounds annoying, but necessary nonetheless...

Now how can I figured out those nicknames?

Let's see... I've never heard any of them before, but I can't help feeling that they're all connected somehow, they must be a part of something bigger... so if I haven't heard them before, let's see...

'They must be muggle related!' I thought smiling at my brilliance, now... how will I understand what they mean without raising suspicious...?

'Muggle Study.' I finally thought, again letting a smile fill in my face.

Princesses were common at muggle literature, I knew that much, and I vividly remember Mary saying something to Brian about showing him something from the muggle world on a TV, and he couldn't remember it, so that must means that she does it a lot, right?

'Well, it's the best plan I've got...' I thought vaguely aware that my eyelids were feeling heavy and slowly closing.

I woke up earlier than usual on the next day. The only person I knew who still took muggle classes was Al, and even though he was on his fifth year, there's still a chance that he'll know when sixth years have their classes, right? Maybe...

"Hey Al!" I said to my little brother as soon as he exited his common room on the dungeons. Scorpius was right behind him. "Hey Scorp." I said nodding at him.

"James." Scorp said smiling and nodding back at me.

"So, how can I help you Jamesey?" Al said smiling at me.

"Can't I just visit my younger brother without a second intention?" I asked frowning but smiled as soon as Al's laughter filled in the corridor.

"Hardly." He said once he recomposed himself.

"Right, I was just wondering if you knew what period six years have their muggle study lessons." I said shrugging.

"Muggle classes? Why the sudden interest?" Al asked frowning at me.

"Hey, I've always been interested!" I said crossing my arms. Even though Al was the second family lunatic over muggle stuff - losing only for granddad Arthur - I always thought it was a very interesting subject, but since I wanted to join the Department of Mystery I hardly had any time left for subjects other than the mandatory ones for my career choice.

"Yeah, yeah... well, I have it on Wednesday afternoon, but I think six years have it today." Al said shrugging.

"You know anyone who takes it?" I asked hopefully.

"I think your lover's friends do." Scorp said smirking at me. Great, now everyone is obsessing about turning my feelings into something much bigger.

"Thanks." I said deciding to ignore Scorp's comment.

"So, will you at least join us for breakfast?" Al asked raising an eyebro.

"On Slytherin's table?" I said pretending to be hurt at the idea.

"Prat!" Scorp said slapping the back of my head.

"Fine, I'll join you if it means that much to you." I said laughing.

"So hey Scorp, have you managed a way to get my sweet cousin to love you back?" I asked smirking as I put eggs and bacon in my plate. Making Scorpius Malfoy turn into tomato red is one of my favorite hobbies, especially since I long knew about Rose's feelings for him - which was actually pretty obvious.

"Shut up." He hissed making both me and Al laugh.

"He'll get there one day." Al said still laughing.

"I doubt it, Rosie is too smart!" I said grinning.

"You better hope Mary is very dumb then." Scorp said grinning back at me.

"Stop it you two!" Al snapped.

"How about you little bro? Any progress with Alice?" I asked him. Alice Longbottom has been his secret - although not so secret - crush since he was nine.

"She's too good for me." He said shaking his head and looking for the fifth year Hufflepuff over the crowded table.

"That's no way to think baby brother." I said ruffling his hair. "You should ask her to Hogsmeade or something."

"Are you inviting Mary?" He asked eyeing me serious.

"Completely different situation." I said crossing my arms.

"Sure it is." Scorp said laughing.

"How about you then? Asking Rosie out anytime soon?" I asked looking at him.

Scorp decided not to answer, even though I could still hear him cursing me under his breaths.

"Well, it was lovely eating with you two." I said getting up. "But I have business to attend."

"James Sirius Potter, an occupied bloke." Scorp said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, you two help me keep an eye on Flint, all right? Something is not right about that bloke." I said ignoring Scorp's previous comment.

"Yeah, like him sticking his tongue on your lovers' throat?" Scorp said laughing.

"Give it a rest Scorp. We'll keep an eye on him James." Al said nodding.

"Thanks." I said giving them a bow and making my way towards the Hufflepuff table where I spotted Johnny, Jimmy and Harry, they had just arrived for breakfast. If anyone of Mary's friends really took muggle classes, these would be the guys.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down next to them.

"Hello James!" Jimmy said smiling at me.

"You don't mind me sitting here, do you?" I asked politely even though I had already sat.

"Course not." Johnny said in a low voice smiling at me.

"You're always welcome." Harry said yawning.

"Thanks. Rough night?" I asked Harry since he appeared to be very sleepy, but he just looked at me quizzically.

"Perfect night actually." He answered smiling at me, his eyes almost closing.

"So, what classes are you guys taking? I think I only have Herbology with the three of you, then Charms with Johnny and Jimmy and Transfiguration with Harry and Johnny." I said pretending to have no second interest in my question.

"We take Care of Magical creatures, Herbology, Muggle Study and Astronomy together, then Harry and I take Divination and you know the rest." Jimmy said looking nowhere in specific with a smile on his face as if he was day dreaming. Although why would someone day dream about lessons was beyond me.

"I see, that seems nice... so what do you guys have today?" I said smiling.

"Care of Magical creature, Muggle Study and I have charms with you." Johnny said putting two pancakes in his plate.

"That seems like a nice day." I said still smiling. "What time do you guys have Muggle Study? It's been a while since I watched a lesson, maybe I could come with you guys, I'm sure professor Palmer won't mind."

Professor Palmer is a middle age woman that actually loves me.

"Third period." Jimmy said simply.

"Perfect!" I said smiling at them. I actually had History of Magic at that period, but I hardly think Binns will notice my absence and I sure could use a break from my least favorite subject.

"You remember where class is?" Harry asked suddenly opening his eyes again. That's weird, I could have sworn he was sleeping...

"Yep." I said grinning.

"What do you have now?" Johnny asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Potions, damn, I should get going..." I said looking at my watch and quickly getting up. Professor Powel wasn't as kind as Hagrid with late students. "See you guys in a while then." I finished smiling at the scene of the three boys waving at me. Mary was right from the start, they're all very nice guys.

"Oi, James, wait up!" I looked back to see Freddy running towards me.

"What's up bro?" I asked punching him lightly on the arm as he reached me.

"You had breakfast at Slytherin table? Man, that's like treason!" He said frowning making me laugh. I knew that Freddy wasn't being serious, he was really close to Al as well.

"What can I do? You know Al, he gets depressed if I don't hang out with him every once in a while..." I said shrugging, making Freddy finally laugh.

"James you know that we still have to talk tactics, right? We have to beat Hufflepuff by at least a hundred point after we lost the match to Slytherin, man we cannot lose the cup this year!"

"I'd have talked tactics with you yesterday if you hadn't decided to join a snog fest with Laura." I said eyeing him with my eyebro raised.

"Yeah right, you're one to talk, mister I have to follow Brian and Mary and discover everything that's going on." Freddy said rolling his eyes. "Hey, how did that work out?" He finished interested.

"Really, really badly actually." I said making him chuckle. "I'll tell you all about it later, come on." I finished entering the classroom.

Mary was already sitting on our potion's desk, clearly interested in our Potion's book. I wonder what's so interesting about Potion's instructions...

"Hey." I said sitting down next to her. She barely looked up.

Great, she's still angry with me for overhearing her conversation with Paul, oh how awesome...

"You know, I've been thinking, and maybe we could schedule a few late night quidditch practices so that you can work on your speed, you know, after your concern about our match against Slytherin..." I said trying to have a regular chat with her, besides, giving her private speed lesson would be amazing, maybe I could finally figure her out...

"Why would I wanna do that?" She said looking at me annoyed.

"I know you'll beat every other team, and I know you have it in you to beat Al, but you know, maybe it would help your confidence if we trained on it a little harder, we are probably facing Slytherin again for the final match, you know?" I offered smiling, but she just glared at me in disbelief.

"You're seriously talking to me about confidence?" She hissed.

Oh fuck...

"I didn't mean it like that Mary, I was just talking about quidditch!" I said frustrated.

"You're a prat Potter." She said shaking her head in annoyance and looked back down at her potion's book.

She made no attempt to acknowledge my company for the rest of the lesson, and since professor Powel had given us a new potion to brew and it was due at the end of the class I barely had time to try making her less angry. Unfortunately this part of the plan will have to wait.

I kind of hoped that she'd at least figure out that she didn't hate me after our Amortentia last week, I mean she had to be smelling me, right? It made sense, the potion worked and she still couldn't smell anything different. I guess I got ahead of myself there, she clearly still hated me...

"Where are you going Potter?" She hissed at me after class since I was going on the opposite direction and was suppose to be going to History of Magic with her.

"Oh, I can't come today." I said looking for any sign of sadness in her face, but she seemed indifferent. "Hope you can bare it without me." I said giving her a wink.

Why did you have to wink? Stupid git! Now she'll just think you're self-centered again!

I made my way to the second floor where Muggle Study lessons took place, leaving a very confused Mary behind. Gosh, I do hope she misses me in class...

"Professor Palmer?" I called as I knocked on her door.

"Come on in." I heard her say.

"Hello professor." I said coming in.

"James, What a nice surprise! I have to say I was very disappointed when I heard you were dropping my class this year." Prof. said. See, she loves me.

"I know professor, I'm sorry, the Department of Mystery expects a lot of N.E.W.T.s from their applicants..." I said shaking my head but smiling at her.

"Oh I know. It's a shame though!" She said smiling back at me.

"I was hoping I could watch your lesson today, I've missed it." I said still smiling.

"Don't you have another class now James?" She said looking at me curiously.

"Professor Binns is not teaching today." I said simply. Since Binns didn't eat for obvious reason - he's a ghost, in case you were wondering - he never spends time with the other professors, so she would hardly see though my lie.

"Well, of course then! Shall we?" She said smiling broadly now and indicating the door to me.

"Ladies first." I said giving her my charming smile, I had to suppress my laughter when I saw that she was blushing.

I took a seat next to Jimmy and pay attention in class, it was about muggle kitchen utilities, I have to admit, they're quite ingenious...

"Are you coming? I'm starving!" Jimmy said once the class was dismissed.

"I'll follow you guys in a minute, I want to ask professor Palmer a few questions about that microwave thing." I said shrugging as if it was nothing but praying inside that he wouldn't decide to come along.

"See you then." Jimmy said already heading towards the exit. Boy, he must really be starving.

"Professor?" I said once all the other students were gone.

"Yes James dear." She said looking up.

"I was wondering what you could tell me about erm - Snow White, Grouchy, Cheerful and Healer?" I said uncertain. Perhaps this was a bad idea, I must look like a moron.

"Oh, I don't know about Grouchy, Cheerful and Healer, although they kind of work as synonyms..." Professor said slowly after a few minutes in silence, making me more confuse than I was before. "But there's only one Snow White as far as I know, and it's a fairytale..." She said snapping her head to stare at me. "And one of my favorites, if I may add. Come, follow me." She said excitedly getting inside her office again.

What the fuck is a fairytale?

"Can I trust you to return this to me once you're done?" She said handling me and old book.

I nodded as I took it. It was a very old book, the cover had a drawing of a woman in a blue and yellow dress, short black hair with a red ribbon on it and a skin so white that it looked like snow. She was surrounded by dwarfs and above them was the saying:

_Snow White and the seven dwarfs._

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I really hope you guys liked this chapter on James' point of view, he's still rather confused about what his feelings are for Mary, but I hope that you all understand that some things just aren't simple, or black and white. **

**Please remember to check the 'read chapter box' and to leave me a review on your thoughts, it really means the world to me to read your insights on this story :)**

**Without further due, here's our sneak peek for Chapter 10, Halloween:**

_(...)_

"Oi, I don't want to spend the entire day walking around the school with-"

"Me." Potter completed my sentence for me, leaving me completely speechless.

"We all have to help where we're most needed Mary." Debby said putting a hand on my shoulder.

_I'm doomed..._

_(...)_


	10. 10 - Halloween

**10\. Halloween**

The one with the ridiculous costumes

**Hey guys! Wow, we're already on chapter 10! I'd like to thank all of my amazing reader, this story is going so well and I could never have done it without your support, so thank you!**

**I'd like to remember everyone that 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' is a tale originated from German oral tradition, the story was written by the Grimm brothers between 1812 - 1822 and published in the book '**_**Kinder-und Hausmaërchen'**_**. '**_**Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'**_** is now in public domain, nevertheless, I'd like to thank the authors for giving this wonderful story to the world and my source of inspiration to this story.**

**As promised, here are all our fairytale OC's:**

**Mary White - Snow; Paul Batts - Grouchy; Daniel Elliot - Cheerful; Brian Corey - Healer; Harry Grey - Drowsy; Johnny Curtis - Shy; Ken fox - Sneeze and Jimmy Abbey - Stoned.**

**Here is chapter ten: enjoy!**

"Mary, wake up!" I heard Dom saying in a voice too loud for my liking.

"Shush Dominique, it's Saturday and I'm trying to sleep." I mumbled half aware that I wasn't dreaming.

"You can't sleep all morning, don't you remember? Today is a huge day!" She said as she started jumping up and down on my bed making me completely aware of the fact that nope, this wasn't just a nightmare...

"Dom, it's not a big day, it's just Halloween, ok? Is not like we'll be going around on the neighborhood receiving free candy or anything." I said still refusing to open my eyes.

"Why would we do that?" She asked suddenly stopping to jump at my bed, and even though my eyes were still shut I could totally picture the confused look on her face.

"It doesn't matter Dominique, get off me and let me go back to sleep!" I hissed annoyed.

"Deeeebby... " Dom whined.

I heard a click from the bathroom door and footsteps getting closer to my bed, why won't they just leave me the hell alone?

"Now, now Mary, I know it sucks, but it's nine o'clock, it's not half as bad as it was on Hogsmeade day, besides, you know that there is absolutely nothing you can do other than just waking up so that you can finally get Dom off your back." Debby said, her words unfortunately convincing me to open my eyes.

"Fine..." I muttered frowning at them. "But we have to come up with a schedule containing all dates that Dom goes berserk and what time she'll starts annoying the bejesus out of me to wake me up. I wanna have a say on a few of them." I finished determined.

"Good luck with that." Debby said rolling her eyes and returning to the bathroom.

"Oh, don't be in such a bad mood, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for hallowing to be on a Saturday?!" Dom said clapping her hands excitedly at the last bit of her sentence.

"True..." Debby shouted from the bathroom.

"What's so special about Halloween on a Saturday?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"You're kidding me, right? Mary, Halloween is one of the best parties we have! It starts with the best feast, and then we have a party at our common room that has become more legendary year after year! The professors don't even check on us until late, and for once, they won't be checking on us at all since its Saturday! Don't you get it?" Dom Finished so excited that I thought she'd explode.

"That has nothing to do with the fact that you're making me wake-up early, the party isn't until after the feast, besides, what's so special about it? They throw one at each common room, so it'll just be our Gryffindor fellows..." I said yawning.

As I finished Dominique seemed to be close to having a heart attack, so I was really glad when Debby intervened.

"Oh Mary, who do you think puts the party together?" She said looking sweetly at me as if I was the clueless person on earth - which clearly I was, because I honestly had no idea, so she continued. "We do, and by 'we' I mean the Wotters, Clare and Alice Longbottom, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Scorp and I, which means that we have a lot to do, besides, Gryffindor always throws the best parties since we practically have all Wotters, so all the cool people just attend our party instead of theirs - hint to why Alice, Lorcan and Lysander, Scorp and Al all help us with ours..."

"Ow..." Was all I managed to say.

In all honesty I hadn't actually attended one of their supposedly legendary Halloween parties up until this year, it was too much work getting costumes, besides, what would a girl like me and my dorks do at such a party? That is until now... and for the looks of it I'd actually have to help putting it together.

Joy.

"Yeap, that's why we need to get ready pronto!" Dom said excited once again.

"But Dom, you guys seemed to have handled it just perfectly until now, why change that?" I said even though I had no real hope of them letting me go on this one.

"MARY WHITE, DON'T YOU DARE TO EVEN THINK ABOUT NOT HELPING US!" Dom shouted becoming dangerously murderous.

"Merlin, I'll help!" I said quickly since I was actually scared for my life.

"Attagirl!" Debby said equally as quickly and we both watched as Dom's features slowly came back to her normal gorgeous self. Crazy veelas...

"So, I'll go get ready then." I offered smiling and was glad to see Dom smiling back at me.

"Good, we need to meet James right after breakfast to check our list of duties." Debby said nodding in approval.

"List of duties?" I asked a little confused, did they really take this party this seriously?

"Of course! We all have a role to play today so that everything is perfect for the night." Dom said clapping her hands with a dreamy look on her face.

And there goes my Saturday...

"Jamesey!" Dom said sitting on his lap in our common room once we got back from breakfast. "What is the most amazing of all your cousins doing for the party today?"

"He's getting drinks with Scorp, Al, Lorcan and Lysander, why?" Freddy said pretending to be oblivious to the fact that she meant herself and not him. Could someone explain to me why Wotters are all self-centered like that?

Wait a second, this is not what's important here...

"Wait, you guys need five people only for drinks? How much do you serve at this parties? And most importantly, where do you get them?" I said so astonished that I was vaguely aware of the fact that I had said this out loud.

"Oh Mary, you're a virgin!" Freddy said putting both his hands in his chest for dramatic effect.

"I, erm-" I felt my whole body getting insanely hot with embarrassment.

"Outch!" Freddy exclaimed as Potter slapped him on the back of his head, he was about to protest further but he then took one good look at Potter's face - who was giving him a death glare and quickly turned to me and added: "A virgin at one of our Halloween parties Mary, that's what I meant."

I, however, was too busy staring at Potter to even consider what he was saying, he had defended me, right? But why? Potter's eyes locked on mine and he gave me a small smile that, ironically, made me fell even more embarrassed than I was before.

"You ok?" Debby asked me in a bare whisper since I was now staring at my hands.

"Yeah, fine." I muttered finally recomposing myself and looking up again.

"What will we be doing James?" Dom repeated, clearly running out of patience.

"All right, let's see..." Potter took a long parchment from his pocket and started to inspect it slowly. "As Freddy said, Lorcan and Lysander are getting the booze, since they're the only ones old enough for it, and Al, Scorp and Fred will help them carry it back to the castle, hum... I think I'll add Hugs to help you guys since Louis graduated last year." He said looking at Freddy who just nodded in approval.

"That doesn't concern me." Dom stated crossing her arms.

"Will you give me time to think woman?" Potter said frowning.

"Well maybe I should be the one organizing duties next year." Dom hissed.

"Dom, you can't even organize your trunk..." Debby said frowning at her, to which Dom responded by showing Debby her tongue - how mature of her...

"Now, I need one girl from every year to walk around the castle with me letting the entire school know about how awesome this party will be." Potter continued.

"Why do you need one girl from every year if you're the only guy doing it?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because I can reach every female in school." He replied grinning. Cocky much?

"So can Dom. Every male, I mean..." I stated rolling my eyes. This was very true, Dom could easily make all guys in Hogwarts want to be at a party that she'd attend.

"This is actually perfect! Mary, you'll be coming with me to promote our party." Potter finished changing something in his parchment with a flick of his wand.

"What?" I said unable to contain myself. I was definitely not a good choice for this, especially since he could have Dom, or Debby as a matter of fact, she'd be equally good for the job. Not to mention that I did not intend to spend my entire Saturday walking around school with him.

"That's brilliant mate!" Freddy said grinning as well.

"Are you mental?" I said baffled, looking from Freddy to Potter.

"No Mary, he's quite right, Dom and Debby already snogged half of the non related guys in school, you'll be much more attractive for this job, you're like new meat!" Freddy said excitedly but his smile quickly vanished as he looked at Potter, who had, yet again, another death glare on his face.

Weird much?

"It's settle then, Mary will be coming with James, but what about Debby and I?" Dom asked simply, clearly nether one of them found Freddy's comment insulting.

"Oi, I don't want to spend the entire day walking around the school with-"

"Me." Potter completed my sentence for me, leaving me completely speechless.

"We all have to help where we're most needed Mary." Debby said putting a hand on my shoulder.

I'm doomed...

"What about Paul, Dan and the rest of my friends?" I asked remembering that they didn't seemed to be included.

"Paul and Dan have the duty of making sure that Brian, Johnny, Ken, Jimmy and Harry all come to our party and they're also making sure that they're all in costumes." Potter replied simply living me lost for words at his perfect answer. Looks like I'm stuck with Potter for an entire day.

Oh, the Joy...

"Dom, Debby, you should both look into decorations with Lily, Clare and Lucy." Potter stated finally.

"But James, they're not as tasty as we are!" Dom whined.

"And that's exactly why it's perfect, you'll balance each other." He said raising one eyebrow making Freddy laugh crazily, earning a weird blush from Debby. "The rest of the girls will deal with snacks, water and all the other non alcoholic beverage."

"Do we really need non alcoholic beverages mate?" Freddy whined.

"For the last time, yes Freddy!" They all shouted in unison. Apparently this was an annual discussion.

"Sounds like fun!" Debby said finally. " Should we head down to lunch then? We can get started afterwards.

"Now that's a plan!" Freddy said winking at Debby, making her blush furiously.

"How exactly do we promote a party?" I asked crossing my arms as everyone left to their duties, leaving me alone with Potter.

"It's not that hard, really, we just have to go around school a couple of times making comments about the party to all the kids in other houses who are at least in their fifth year. The tricky part is doing it without alerting the staff." He said smiling at me. I decided to just nod in response - I sincerely doubt that the staff is not aware of our Halloween party - and so we started to walk.

Ok, why has he been acting so weird around me ever since he heard my conversation with Grouchy? Before that he was completely ignoring me, and now he is always smiling and stuff, it's just plain weird... He seemed to be aware that I was debating something cause he simply said:

"What's bothering you?"

"Why have you been acting so weirdly around me lately?" I blurted.

"I haven't been acting weird." Potter stated frowning. "Oi, Matthew!" He then shouted to a couple of Hufflepuff's in their final year. "You heard about the party in Gryffindor, right? I know you guys have your own, but we're taking care so that ours is the party of the year!"

"Haven't missed one since my third year!" He responded laughing while all his friends smiled.

"Third? I thought you said you only invited people that are at least in their fifth year." I asked frowning confused.

"We only invite those, but that doesn't mean that the others don't show up." He stated simply.

"Anyway, yes you have! You use to shout at me all the time, then you started to ignore me, and now you're acting all nice, what the fuck is going on?" I said returning to our previous conversation.

"I only shouted at you before because you were too stubborn for your own good, so I was just trying to help." He said shrugging, making me roll my eyes.

"That's hardly an answer." I said crossing my arms annoyed.

"See, and you're being stubborn right now." He said raising his eyebrow.

I always envied those who have the ability to raise only one eyebrow, have I said that already?

"Hey Patricia, Laura, Timmy, Courtney!" Potter said approaching a group of four Ravenclaw's in their fifth year. "You guys are coming to our party tonight, right?"

"Oh, I don't know James... We should maybe stay at Ravenclaw's…" The girl that I understood to be Laura said biting her inferior lip. That sentence earned her astonished stares from all the other three.

"Laura doesn't know what she's talking about James." The girl that I thought was Courtney responded.

"Course we're coming now that we were personally invited by you!" Patricia said flicking her extremely blond hair aside and winking at him.

Disgusting...

"Well that settles it then, see you all later!" Potter said smiling and turning away from the group.

"Why exactly do you need me here? I'm obviously useless." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"No, you're not, you help me to have purpose, why would I be wondering around school alone? That would made me look like a looser, but with a gorgeous girl walking by my side I have purpose." He said simply, making me snort.

Gorgeous? What is he? Blind?

"What?" He asked puzzled.

Crazy much?

"You should have picked Debby for the task then." I stated the obvious rolling my eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You're much more suitable for the task!" He argued suddenly stopping and starting at me.

I looked into his hazel eyes and saw no sign of him being anything but completely sincere, so I just took a deep breath and said:

"Is there any point in arguing?"

"Nope." He then said popping the 'p' while smiling at me.

Maybe this is about what he eavesdropped in my conversation with Grouchy, that no one would pick me over Dom and Debby, and seriously, we both knew that to be the truth, what really beats me is why on earth is he trying so hard to prove me wrong? Why does it even matter to him?

"Hey Bernard, Natasha, you guys are coming over to Gryffindor, right?" Potter asked to a couple of Slytherin's in our year, causing them both to just frown at him. "Well, we don't really need them." He then whispered to me making a shiver go down my spine.

It took us about four hours to pass all the important places around the castle and outside twice, it was already nearly five when Potter finally said that we were done, and by then I was about half bored to death since I've been mainly watching him talking over with various groups around school grounds for so dam long.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" He asked me as we made a turn, we were finally heading to our common room.

"It was horrendous, my legs hurt, I'm already starving, Dominique is probably gonna kill me for taking so long since now she'll 'only' have two hours to make me ready, and it's a good thing that I decided not to fake smile to everyone, otherwise even my mouth would hurt by now!" I whined.

"Now, we wouldn't want that, would we?" Potter said smirking.

I'm not even going to comment on how weird what he said was.

"How the hell do you know all this people anyway?" I said throwing my hands in the air. "Bubbles." I added since we had finally reached the fat lady's portrait.

"I'm sociable." He said shrugging, making me roll my eyes.

"that wasn't sociable, that was close to politics!" I replied crossing my arms and making him laugh. "I should go upstairs, Dom is already going to kill me as it is."

He just nodded.

"Mary?" He called when I was about to take the first step into the girl's dormitory.

"Hum?" I said looking back only to find Potter standing much closer to me than I was expecting.

"I'll see you tonight, ok?" He said giving me a small smile.

"You're definitely acting weird." I said giving him a pointed look.

"Ok?" He repeated ignoring my comment.

"Sure." I said throwing my hands in the air, what else was I supposed to say?

"Oh, and one more thing." He started when I was just about to finally start climbing up the stairs, making me turn around to face him once more.

"What is it?" I asked calmly although I was running out of patience.

"I was wondering if you could start calling me James." He said looking straight into my eyes.

Calling him James? As in 'we are friends so call me James'? Or as in 'we now hang around each other more, so even though we're not that close it would made more sense for you to call me by my first name'?

Does it really matter?

"Mary?" He asked since I was probably making a weird face as I thought about it.

"James... ok, I can try that." I said still a bit unsure.

"Good." He replied smiling.

Weird much?

Just like I suspected, Dom was pretty mad at me for only making back to our dorm two hours before we had to leave for the feast (crazy much?), but since Debby and her were already doing their make-up, and we weren't even going to dress ourselves in costumes for the feast we had more than enough time.

Dom had her hair down with perfect blonde curls framing her face nicely, and since she was going as a bee - meaning, almost naked - I was quite glad to see that at least something was helping to cover her up. Debby made a high ponytail so that the ears in her cat costume would call attention. As for me, Dom made me a loose bun and did an illusion charm so that I had side bangs for the night, unfortunately, as much as her bun complemented my costume nicely - I was going as a healer - it also made me have nothing besides the almost sluty costume to cover my boobs.

Anyway, as we finally made our way downstairs to the party I gasped at the hard work everyone had put into making this the biggest party possibly known to Hogwarts, Gryffindor's common room looked absolutely amazing, the decoration was breathtaking, there were tons of booze and food and it was really, really packed.

"Wow!" I said in disbelief.

"Told you." Dom said smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, we outdone ourselves, blablabla, now can we please go get something to drink?" Debby asked rolling her eyes.

"Someone is in a Freddy spirit." Dom commented giving Debby a strange look that I couldn't quite place while Debby blushed.

"Well we should get this party started!" Debby said giving her back to Dom and walking towards the table labeled 'drinks'.

I started laughing at Debby's attitude, she wasn't normally this grumpy, but both Dom and I quickly followed her.

"Hey there!" Freddy shouted to us even though the music wasn't that loud near the tables. He was dressed up as a quidditch player from the Chudley Cannons, not very inventive, if I may add.

"Freddy I can't believe that you're wearing this again! I told you to let go of this stupid costume ages ago!" Dom said frowning and crossing her arms in a bossy way.

"Looks like someone needs a drink." He said almost ignoring her and immediately passing us a glass of what - by the strong smell - I assumed to be firewhiskey. Yes, ok? I've never drink firewhiskey before.

"Why are you looking at it like that?" Debby asked frowning.

"Mary, have you never drink firewhiskey before?" Dom said raising her eyebrows.

'Dom, are you a legitimacy?' I thought very hard.

"Hellooo?" Dom said waving her hand in front of my face.

Apparently not...

"I'm drinking it now..." I said shrugging and taking my first sip.

Oh, for Merlin's beard, it burns!

"Nope, she definitely never had it." Freddy said laughing and the girls quickly joined.

"Just drink a little bit more and it'll stop burning." Debby advised me still laughing.

Some good friends I've made, hum?

"Mary!" I heard a familiar voice calling me and quickly turned around already smiling to take a good look at my good old Grouchy boy.

Drowsy and him were coming our way, both wearing identical gigantic plaques around their necks, except that Grouchy's had a huge 'A' written on it, while Drowsy's had a huge 'F'.

"What are you guys supposed to be?" Dom asked frowning before I could make the exact same question.

"We're the alphabet!" Drowsy asked smiling broadly, making me start laughing like crazy.

"An 'A' and an 'F', that hardly classifies as the alphabet." Dom said holding back a laughter.

"Oh don't be stupid Dom, it's a group costume, we're each wearing a letter!" Grouchy said smiling excitedly.

"Did you just called me stupid?!" Dom hissed.

"I, erm-"

"She's just messing around with you Paul." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh..." Was all that he managed in response.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Debby asked smiling.

"They're over the dance floor!" Drowsy asked happily.

"Well then, what are we still doing here?!" I said excitedly. I always miss my boys in case you haven't noticed.

"Mary!" They all shouted in unison as I got closer to them.

"My boys!" I said smiling broadly.

"So you'll be my healer assistant, hum?" Healer said laughing at me. He wanted to be a healer, so the joke did make sense, it just wasn't really that funny, so I responded by showing him my tongue in a very childish way.

I actually don't remember the last time that I had so much fun with my dorks, they were all dancing in a bizarre way that I quickly joined, making both Dom and Debby laugh crazily until they finally decided to join.

Now let me tell you something, when you have a group of ten people, dancing like crazy baboons in the middle of the dance floor it doesn't take long for everyone else at the party to spot you, and that's exactly what happened, because soon we were joined by the entire Weasley clan - minus Pot- James, where the hell was he anyway? - and all their close friends.

"We should do the robot dance now!" Sneeze shouted enthusiastically and not one single person questioned him, we all just simply changed our moves to a robotic one.

"This is so much fun!" Dom shouted from beside me making me laugh while Debby, Rose, Lily and Roxy all nodded in agreement with identical broad smiles plastered on their faces. I didn't expect Dom, or either one of them, as a matter of fact, to have ever dance like this at a party, seems like we were the ones to convert them to the dorky side of the universe, and you know what? This way is sooo much better!

"Has anyone seen my git of a brother?" Albus shouted to everyone while weirdly staring at me.

"Has anyone called me?" I heard a voice that I now new too well say from behind me.

And until this day I swear to you that what happened next, happened in slow motion. Everyone in front of me stopped dancing immediately to laugh so hard that many of them had to hold their knees to keep balance, except for all my dorky friends, they were just staring behind me, each one with a more stunned feature than the other, and as I slowly turned my head to finally face James I understood why.

Not that I actually found it funny...

James Potter had decided to come to the party dressed like a prince, and not any prince, if I may add, he was dressed as a muggle fairytale prince. He had a brown wig of perfectly combed hair and a costume so precise that even his boots equaled those from my books.

"James mate, what the hell are you dressed as?" Freddy asked between fits of laughter, but I could hardly concentrate on what was being said. I don't think that I've even heard James' answer, or what was said after that, when a bunch o people started to laugh again.

"Grouchy," I whispered to him now standing by my side. "Do you thing that he's figured it out?"

"I dunno... he did hear something about a prince when he spied on us in the owlery, didn't he?" Grouchy replied in an equally low voice.

"Ok, so maybe he still doesn't know the whole story, but is he making fun of me/ us?" I whispered back frowning.

"I hardly think that's the case..." He said still staring at James. "But there's only one way to find out, right?"

"Right..." I said taking a deep breath. "James?" I said in an audible tone now. "Can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He said smiling at me.

"You know Snow, maybe you should ask him this alone..." Grouchy said in a small voice.

"OK..." I whispered back to Grouchy. "Can we go over there for a minute?" I said out loud now pointing at a corner away from the dance floor.

"Lead the way." James said still smiling. So I led, and I couldn't help but notice from the corner of my eyes that all Wooters and my dorky friends were staring at us as we left.

"Are you making fun of me with that costume?" I blurted out as soon as we got to a place where no one else was near enough to hear us.

I stared into his hazel eyes, and something that I found in them made me even more confused, he seemed to be... what was that? Hurt?

"Of course not, that was the opposite of my intention." He said after a few minutes, and weirdly enough he sounded sincere.

"What do you mean 'the opposite of my intention?'" I asked repeating his words puzzled.

He stared into my eyes in such a deep way that I felt a shiver running down my spine.

"Mary, it's been a while that I-"

"There she is!" I heard someone saying from behind me and as I turned I was inches away from Ralph Flint, the guy that I'm supposedly dating. "Potter." He hissed putting his arms over my shoulder.

James face completely changed in a matter of seconds to pure anger.

"Flint." He hissed back annoyed.

"Well, now that I'm here you have no reason whatsoever to talk to this scumbag, come Mary." He said leading me away from where James stood staring at us with a murderous look on his face.

"Hey." I said a bit uncomfortable by the whole situation, a little voice in the back of my head kept telling me that whatever it was that James was about to say was important.

"You missed me, hum?" He said in a cocky tone.

'Why again did I have to be so curious and continue to date this guy?' The small voice in my head said to me.

'Focus Mary, you're getting closer now, just a few more dates and you can figure out what you've been longing to for over a month now.' Another voice said in my head, and I decided to follow the latter.

We passed the drinking table and I grabber two more firewhiskey. What? If I'm going to do this, I may as well do it drunk.

And that may be exactly why this was the last thing that I remembered about this crazy, supposedly 'legendary' night.

**A/N: Hey guys! So...? Was this chapter the Halloween party that you were expecting? What did you think of James' costume? What about the dorks dressed up as the alphabet? Did I get it right? Please tell me your thoughts on this, I'm dying to know! **

**Please remember to check the 'read chapter' box below :)**

**With no further due I give you a one sentence sneak peek from next chapter, I hope you enjoy:**

_(...)_

_"Debby, Lock the door! This calls for a girls' night!" Dom said going over to her trunk._

_(...)_

**Yeap, we're having a lockdown girls' night out! **


	11. 11 - Girls' Night

**11\. Girls' Night**

The one when it's all about the girls

**First things first: aside from my amazing reviewers that I thank all the time (you guys absolutely rock!) I'd really like to thank all the reviews from Guests, I can't reply to any of those reviews, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't move me, so to you, Guest: thank you so dam much! (I hope you see this)**

**Now, hey guys! I'm so sorry it took me longer than usual to upload this new chapter, I'm not going to give you guys any excuse because it simply doesn't matter how messy my life is right now, but I really hope that you guys enjoy this chapter, especially since you had to wait longer than usual... **

**I'd like to remember everyone that 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' is a tale originated from German oral tradition, the story was written by the Grimm brothers between 1812 - 1822 and published in the book '**_**Kinder-und Hausmaërchen'**_**. '**_**Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'**_** is now in public domain, nevertheless, I'd like to thank the authors for giving this wonderful story to the world and my source of inspiration to this story.**

**As promised, here are all our fairytale OC's:**

**Mary White - Snow; Paul Batts - Grouchy; Daniel Elliot - Cheerful; Brian Corey - Healer; Harry Grey - Drowsy; Johnny Curtis - Shy; Ken fox - Sneeze and Jimmy Abbey - Stoned.**

**Here is chapter eleven: enjoy!**

"Debby! How come you said no to that cute Ravenclaw?" I said shutting or dorm door.

This had been one of the worst days of my life, I had woken up with such a hangover from last night's Halloween party that I had excluded myself the entire day. It was only at night that I found the will to speak again, and that's probably because I had been so intrigued by the way Debby turned the poor handsome Ravenclaw bloke down at dinner that my curiosity got the best of me.

Nothing extremely exciting happened after I got insanely drunk at the party, by the way, Dom and Debby told me this morning - while I moaned in pain in my bed - that I had spend about an hour with Flint looking positively annoyed and trying to push him away every time he kissed me when I finally decided to excuse myself and throw up on half of our dorm (much to Molly's delight).

"Who? Lucas? He dated Dom on our forth year." She said simply. "I don't date Dom's leftovers, it's rule number two."

"Rule number two?" I asked confused.

"Oh my god! Haven't we showed you the rules yet?" Dom said covering her mouth with her hands with a complete shock expression. Her loud tone made my head throb a little, which caused me to instinctively massage my temples.

"Erm, no." I said shaking my head lightly still in pain.

They had rules? Seriously? I wonder what kind of rules these are, are they universal or do they only apply for Debby and Dom? Does every freaking girl know about this except for me? Wow, maybe dad did have a point when he decided to send me to a girls camp in the US so that I'd hang out with girls...

"Debby, Lock the door! This calls for a girls' night!" Dom said going over to her trunk.

"You're not locking me in here Dominique!" Molly said from over her bed.

"Then get out." Dom said simply.

"So that I can't come back to my own room? I don't think so!" Molly said getting up and putting both hands on her waist.

"You have your options Molly, just do whatever pleases you more." Debby offered shrugging.

I glanced over at Molly only to see her face turning into a bright shade of red. I wonder why she has to be such a pain in the ass about everything, wouldn't it just be better for her if she actually had friends?

"I'm a prefect Dominique!" Molly said in a threatening tone.

"Good for you." Dom said rolling her eyes.

"I'll tell the head girl!" She hissed as she stormed out of the room.

"Well, good luck to her." Dom said simply, returning to her trunk.

Yeah, good luck Molly... I doubt that the head girl would actually take her word as an important issue to be addressed, even if she is a prefect. Besides, I doubt that anyone in this school would be mad enough to confront Dominique Weasley.

"So, what exactly is this girls' night?" I asked returning to our previous conversation.

"You're kidding me right?" Dom asked in shock. "You've never been part of a girls' night?"

"Have you ever tried to get into our room but where locked outside?" Debby said sweetly ignoring Dom's shock.

I thought about it, it had happened a few times actually, but I always assumed the door was stuck or something.

"Yeah." I said slowly.

"Well, now you'll see it from the inside!" She said clapping her hands excitedly. "We basically lock ourselves in and do our nails while talking about boy stuffs. At least that's what we've been doing after we finished the rules, it took us a great amount of nights to finish it."

"FOUND IT!" Dom shouted quickly getting up - she'd been kneeling down next to her trunk looking for what I assume to be those so called rules - with a piece of parchment in her hand.

"WAIT!" Debby shouted. "I need to find our nail kit!" She said running towards her trunk where she started throwing clothes everywhere to look for it.

I watched the scene completely unsure of what to make of it. Both Dom and Debby were acting in sort of a hysterical way, and although it was quite a funny scene to watch, I was also felling quite happy to be a part of it for once.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Dom asked me frowning.

"What?" I replied with another question, I'm so dam confuse that I've been basically standing in the exact same spot for over ten minutes now.

"You look lost, come on, let's sit down!" She said excitedly sitting on the ground.

"On the ground?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes on the ground, that's where we sit on girls night." Dom answered rolling her eyes at what I said. I assume she thought it was a pretty dumb question. Although how could I have guessed it was beyond me.

"Found it!" Debby shouted coming over to sit with us and spreading nail polish colors all over the floor. "What would you like Mary? We should start with yours since it's your fist girls' night." She finished while Dom nodded in approval.

"Erm-" I started confused. "I'm sure you guys will know what looks best on me." I finished making Dominique's eyes shine as if Christmas came early. Playing doll with me has got to be one of her favorite hobbies... hey, maybe I should give her a doll for Christmas...

"This will look stunning on you." Dom said picking one of the million red tones. They all looked pretty much the same shade to me, but who was I to argue with them.

"Ok, time for us to tell you about the rules." Debby said seriously while carefully taking the parchment from Dom's lap. And to my surprise, even though Debby had the parchment in her hands now, it was Dom who started reciting it:

"Rule number one: Never date the same guy twice, if it didn't work, it didn't work." She said shrugging.

"Rule number two: Never date your friends' leftovers." Debby said knowingly.

"Rule number three: Never date a guy who is over two years younger than you." Dom continued.

"Two years?" I asked, letting my curiosity get the best of me. "why two?"

"Well, we wouldn't have many options in our seventh year if we excluded all those younger than us now, would we?" Dom said simply. "There are only so many in our year, so it seemed fair to give the rest of them a chance."

I had to contain my laughter here, if they couldn't date each other's leftovers there were hardly many guys in Hogwarts that they could date.

"Rule number four: Never date a guy your friend hate." Debby continued.

"That's harsh." I said thinking about it, what if one of them - or maybe I should say 'one of us' now - really liked the guy and the others hated him?

"Once Dom dated the most annoying Hufflepuff ever, you wouldn't be against it if you were our friend back then, hanging with them nearly drove me insane." Debby said throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

"He was a good kisser though." Dom said shrugging.

"That hardly compensates..." Debby said glaring at Dom.

"Ok, what's next?" I asked since both of them went quiet.

"Rule number five: Always tell each other everything." Dom said smiling.

"Rule number six: In case you think about breaking any of the rules you have to communicate your friend and can only do it if you have her consent." Debby said nodding. "We should change this sentence to plural now." She finished smiling at me and flicking her wand at the parchment.

"And that's a wrap!" Dom said nodding as well.

"That's it? Six rules and it took you guys nights to create it?" I said holding back a laughter, this is ridiculous!

"Hey! If you had to obey all of them, you would think it through as well!" Debby said crossing her arms defensively.

"'If' no Debby, now she has to obey them." Dom said with a malicious grin.

"I guess I'm fine with that." I said shrugging. There was nothing really absurd about their list. "Although we'll have to spend hours until you guys list all the guys that you've already been with so that I know that I can't date them." I said smirking.

"Hey!" Debby shouted punching me playfully on my left arm.

"And you know we don't like Flint, right?" Dom said smirking.

Oh, fuck.

Of course they don't, no one in their right mind would, but something told me that I was close now to finally figuring out why he was so interested in me, and not interested at all at the exact same time.

"Dom!" Debby said frowning at her. "She started dating him before she knew about the rules, so it has to be an exception!"

"But Debby, you saw how she acted around him last night, she doesn't like him as well!" Dom whined pointing an accusation finger at me.

"Then she'll breakup with him on her own." Debby said staring at her with a look that I couldn't quite describe.

"Fine. Whatever." Dom said rolling her eyes and grabbing my left hand to start painting it.

I was so relieved that they left me out of the conversation - even though it actually concerned me - that I smiled at Debby and thanked her sincerely.

I know that according to rule number five I had to tell them everything now, but I had already decided that it was best for my plan if I didn't tell them what I intended to do before I actually heard about the rules, so technically I wasn't breaking them, right? Besides, something told me that they'd never agree with my decision to keep dating Flint even though I knew that something was off about our 'relationship'.

"So, tell me something, if you guys can't date each other's leftovers and you can't date a guy for the second time, who do you have left to date in Hogwarts?"

I was prepared for another punch, but instead Dom just said:

"It's getting tricky." And then she dramatically took a deep breath making me laugh hard.

"Well, you still have Dom's family, right?" I asked Debby.

"Guess so." Debby said laughing.

"Hey! I told you we should have written a rule about each other's family!" Dom said annoyed.

"And I said it wasn't fair cause I'm an only child and have no cousins in school, while your clan dominates the entire place!" Debby said grinning at her.

"So you've never dated any of them?" I asked.

"No..." Debby answered blushing a bit, which was very weird behavior for her, making me wonder...

"So how come you never dated James?" I blurted out before I realized what I had said.

"Oh, so he's James now..." Dom said raising her eyebrow. "Thought you hated him..."

"I don't hate him, do I?" I said giving it a thought. I guess I don't. "It was just an example, girls seems to think he's a rock star or something." I said trying to be casual, although I have actually no idea why I'm feeling so uncomfortable.

"James is like a brother to me, besides, he has his eyes set on someone else." Debby said simply.

"He does? Who?" I asked and immediately cursed myself for it. Mouth, you're suppose to send the information to my brain before you announce things! And why the sudden interest?

"Why the sudden interest Mary? Are you hiding something from us?" Dom asked giving me a scary mysterious glare.

Her comment made me a bit scare, thinking - yet again - that maybe she was a legitimacy or something, why does she always seems to know what goes on inside my head? Am I so obvious? I quickly recomposed myself, it was impossible for a six year student to be a legitimacy and I had already tested her before, right?

"I- no, of course not!" I said quickly. Although that really didn't make any sense for an answer, did it?

"Mary, do you remember rule number five?" Debby said raising her eyebrows.

"Look, it's not an interest, ok?" I said taking a deep breath as I tried to figure out the sincere answer to Dom's question. "I just wondered about it out loud, it could have been anyone. I guess I said James because I spent yesterday's afternoon with him, so he was the first male Wooter to pop in my mind." I finished wondering if I had been truthful.

"Ok, I'll let that one pass." Dom said even though I knew that I hadn't convinced neither one of them. "Besides, it's not James that Debby wants." Dom said now smirking at Debby who blushed furiously.

"Who? Who?!" I asked excitedly. That earned me a death glare from Dom who was still painting my left hand.

"Freddy." Dom said knowingly, making Debby blush even more.

"You like Freddy?!" I nearly shouted in disbelief. Not that Freddy wasn't gorgeous, I just never pictured them together.

"Why? Do you like him too?" Debby said a little desperate.

"No!" I said quickly. "Merlin, no..." I said a bit calmer now. "Since when?"

"Forth year." Debby muttered covering her face with her hands.

"Debby, why don't you go for it? I doubt he'd say no." I said smiling at her.

"Join the club, I've been telling her this for ages now..." Dom said shaking her head. "And worst of all: she made me promise not to interfere!" I had to hold back my laughter at this, I actually cannot think of a worst torture to Dominique Weasley that not being able to interfere in other people's life.

"I can't... he's Freddy, he sees me like a sister..." Debby said sadly.

"That's hardly the case Debby, you guys have been flirting for a long time!" Dom said dropping my left hand and moving for my right one again.

Had they really been flirting? I should really pay more attention to that...

"What about you Dom? Anyone you like?" I asked her smiling.

"Nah... no one in particular." She said shrugging.

"What about Paul?" I asked in a small voice. Grouchy would kill me if he even suspected that I said that.

"What?" She said, clearly not having heard what I said.

"Paul, what about Paul." I said in a regular tone now.

"He's cute I guess..." She said giving it a thought.

"Oh Dom! He'd be perfect for you!" Debby said excitedly. "You think he likes her Mary?"

"I dunno... maybe..." I lied. He's absolutely head over heels in love with her, but come on, he's still my best friend, I can't tell her that! "But I don't think he'd have the courage to ask Dom out."

"Why not?" Dom asked interested.

"Because you're gorgeous Dominique!" I said rolling my eyes. "And until now you guys saw him as a freak." I said stopping to frown at Debby, even though she had apologized a million times for calling them that on the train. "He'd never dream you'd say yes. Would you say yes?"

"I see no reason why I shouldn't." She said simply, smiling at me. "I haven't dated him yet, nor has Debby, we all like him and his our age, so I wouldn't be breaking any rules..."

"Would you ask him out?" I asked trying to cover the excitement in my voice.

"Me? Why?" She asked puzzled.

"Haven't you heard her Dom? He wouldn't ask you cause he'd never think you'd say yes!" Debby said laughing.

"I dunno... I've never asked a guy out before." Dom said frowning.

"Never?!" I said in disbelief.

Oh, come on! This is Dominique freaking Weasley we're talking about!

"Why, have you?" Dom asked frowning.

Ok, point taken.

"No..." I said laughing. That's a hell of an answer.

"Would you Dom?" Debby asked her. "Ask him out?"

"Maybe." Dom said shrugging but smiling. "But I think I would only do it if Mary spill out who she has her eyes on!" She finished eyeing me with such shine in her eyes that it was completely weird.

"What do you mean? I'm dating Flint." I said simply. Ok, it was sort of obvious that I didn't like him as much as I tried to pass on, especially after last night, but she didn't know me that well, right?

"You don't like him though, I can tell." Dom said raising her eyebrows.

Ok, apparently she can tell...

"Dom!" Debby said in my defense.

Go team Debby!

I should really order some t-shirts and heats that says 'Team Debby', they'd totally be a hit...

"What? She doesn't! Look at her!" Dom said pointing at me.

What on earth was Debby supposed to see only by looking at me is beyond my comprehension.

"Give me time to figure things out Dom." I said taking a deep breath, there was no gain in trying to contradict her, especially since I don't really like him.

"Ok, but I won't ask your precious Paul out while you're still with him." She said shrugging again.

"DOM!" Debby shouted again.

"What? Can you imagine double dating with them? " Dom said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, I get it, all right? But if I dump him you'll ask Paul out, do we have a deal?" I said slowly staring at her.

"We have a deal." She said grinning.

**A/N: Hey guys! Again I'm sorry it took me longer than usual to upload this chapter, I really hope you all enjoyed it though :)**

**I thought we were really missing a girl's night out here and hey, Debby likes Freddy! Did anyone see that coming? What about Dom's deal with Mary/ Snow?! Is Dom ever going to ask Grouchy out?**

**Well, well, I guess we'll have to wait and see ;), meanwhile I'll leave you guys with a sneak peek for the next chapter:**

_(...)_

_"Snow!" I head Grouchy calling me and quickly looked at the portrait hole where, sure enough, a breathless Grouchy was rushing in, clearly he had been running._

_"Paul!" I said getting up immediately and running towards him. "What's wrong? What happened?!" _

_"Flint, he was talking about you, couldn't hear it, didn't sound good, Transfiguration classroom!" He said panting, holding his knee in one hand and pointing the other towards the portrait hole._

_(...)_

**Pan, pan, pan, paaaan...**


	12. 12 - He's not your prince charmi

**12\. He's not your prince charming**

The one when the truth comes out

**Hey guys, I know I've been a bit off lately, but I'm doing my best not to let you guys waiting for long, I hope you can all forgive me :)**

**I'd like to remember everyone that 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs' is a tale originated from German oral tradition, the story was written by the Grimm brothers between 1812 - 1822 and published in the book '**_**Kinder-und Hausmaërchen'**_**. '**_**Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'**_** is now in public domain, nevertheless, I'd like to thank the authors for giving this wonderful story to the world and my source of inspiration to this story.**

**As promised, here are all our fairytale OC's:**

**Mary White - Snow; Paul Batts - Grouchy; Daniel Elliot - Cheerful; Brian Corey - Healer; Harry Grey - Drowsy; Johnny Curtis - Shy; Ken fox - Sneeze and Jimmy Abbey - Stoned.**

**Here is chapter twelve: enjoy!**

November passed in a heartbeat, due to the amount of homework we were getting, aparatation lessons - which had just started - quidditch practice and two more dates with Flint that I wasn't able to avoid, I barely had time to sleep in the last couple of months.

I know, I suck at my own plan, why can't I just date the guy enough to find out what he's up to or just dump him right away? The sake of my mood and my curiosity are at battle, that much I know... Well it doesn't really matters, is not like I have someone else to date and Flint's standing in the way, right?

Anyway, today is no exception to my 'not being able to sleep' problem, it's Friday night, but due to our quidditch game tomorrow against Hufflepuff, me and the Gryffindor team are staying late in our common room trying to get our Homework done in time.

"I'm going to bed." Lily announced around eleven, gosh I wish I was still in forth year, life seemed do much easier then... "We should get a good night of sleep, anyone coming?"

"I am." Clare said also getting up. "I've finished my Herbology essay at least, you'd think my dad would go easier on me, right?"

"Neville? Never!" Freddy said laughing. "I'm gonna go as well, no point in trying to figure out this Ancient Rune essay anyway, I'll ask Rose tomorrow for help, she may be a fifth year, but she knows waaay more than I do..." What a surprise...

"Night." I said without even taking my eyes off my DADA's essay. There's still much to do, and little time to chitchat.

The only good thing about having so much homework to do is that I barely have time to freak out about the game tomorrow, and that my friends, is quite an improvement from my first game against Slytherin.

Another half an hour passed without nether I, Jeremy, Hugo or James saying anything, until Jeremy broke the silence by announcing that he too was going to bed, and Hugo silently followed.

"You should get some sleep too Mary, I need you strong and well rested for tomorrow." James said once both Jeremy and Hugo were gone.

We had actually become quite civil towards one another, ok, truth is that we were in a state that I interpreted as 'almost friends' at this moment, which is way better than the arguing stage we passed in the beginning of the semester seeing that he's not only quidditch captain of the team I now played in, but also my potion partner. Oh, not to mention that he's also become good friends with my dorky boys, specially Grouchy and Cheerful, since they're also in Gryffindor and share a room with him.

"So should you James." I said still looking at my essay. I'm thankfully nearly finished, but there's still a conclusion paragraph to formulate and I'm not leaving this common room until it's done.

"Snow!" I head Grouchy calling me and quickly looked at the portrait hole where, sure enough, a breathless Grouchy was rushing in, clearly he had been running.

"Paul!" I said getting up immediately and running towards him. "What's wrong? What happened?!"

"Flint, he was talking about you, couldn't hear it, didn't sound good, Transfiguration classroom!" He said panting, holding his knee in one hand and pointing the other towards the portrait hole.

"On it." I said kissing him lightly on the top of his head and running out of the Gryffindor's common room towards the Transfiguration classroom on the third floor.

I only stopped once I reached the door, I could hear voices inside, but couldn't make out what they were talking about.

Damn you soundproof Hogwarts! Fuck, how am I going to get inside without them noticing me? This is my chance, this may be when I can finally figure out why he's been dating me and finally dump the git.

"Are they in?" I jumped at James' voice right next to me.

"James, what are you doing here?" I hissed in disbelief. I know that besides Grouchy he was the only one who really knew my reason for keep dating Flint, but he's the last person I want by my side for this, I have a feeling that what's about to come next is going to be embarrassing.

"Come here." He said pulling me so close to him that my heart skipped a beat.

"What?" I muttered, my voice was almost not strong enough to leave my lungs.

"Stay close to me and don't make a sound." He said throwing something over us and opening the door.

FUCK! Flint's looking at me, he saw me, what the fuck was James thinking when he decided to just open the door like that! Now I'll never know what they were talking about...

"Stupid castle. Just close the door Clint!" Flint said to a guy I recognized as Clint Derrick, seven year Slytherin chaser.

Derrick muttered something that I couldn't hear while James took me away from the door, pressing me against the wall, our bodies so close together that I could fell his heart beats and his chest going up and down with every breath he took.

I got on my tiptoes and rested my chin on James' shoulder so that I could face Flint. James didn't seem to be bothered my action, instead he just rested both his hands around my waist - an action that I too decided not to be bothered by.

"We can't lose this bet Ralph, I thought you said you had it under control, but she barely wants to hang out with you!" Derrick hissed giving his back to where we were silently standing. He seemed really annoyed.

"We're not gonna lose Clint, I told you this already, an ugly girl who suddenly becomes pretty? Extremely low self-esteem issues, I have her on my pocket." I could feel my blood boiling with the sight of Flint's smirk.

I don't even need to hear my name to know that they're talking about me, I mean, who else? So this is it, that's all I am, a bet?

James' heart was racing now, and even though I wasn't looking at him, something told me that there were blood shots in his eyes, he was getting angry.

"You may have managed for her to go on a few dates with you Ralph, but how are you gonna get into her pants before Harper gets into Bones is beyond me, you said you had it under control, you said this White girl was the perfect one, you're paying my part of the deal if you don't manage to shag her first, I'm done with you." Derrick said turning towards the door.

Bones, who is Bones? I have to find her, I have to warn her, no one should be part of such a bet, this mean, mean boys!

James started trembling, I could feel his body shaking with anger, and somehow it made me want to cry so badly that I couldn't control the tears forming on my eyes and slowly dropping on my cheeks. Sure I should already be crying for being used like this, but I guess I was prepared for it, I knew something bad was coming out of my decision to date Flint, but James' reaction? It's lovable, why would he care so much about me being used? Why would it matter to him?

He gently moved so that my chin was no longer resting on his shoulder and looked straight into my eyes.

"You do as you want Clint, but just know that once I nail her you're not getting your part of the winning deal as well." I heard Flint's cold voice saying.

And then they left. Leaving me alone with James, bodies still pressed against each other, his hands still resting on my waist, the tears still rolling down my checks, his heart still beating fast on his chest. I felt both his hands held my face, making me look upwards and lock my gaze on his.

"They're going to pay for this Mary, I promises you, they're going to pay." He whispered to me, his hot breath on my face, his thumbs sweetly wiping the tears off my cheeks.

I smiled. not a broad smile, but still a smile. For the first time I was seeing the James Potter everyone told me he was, loving, caring, putting his friends needs above his, and then I finally understood the inevitable, we were friends, and he was a damn good one to have around.

He closed the space between us, making all questions disappear from my mind. My lips burning against his. It was not a long kiss, just a small carrying one, just something to make me believe that he was there for me. Once our lips partnered I passed my tongue over my inferior lip, giving it a small bite to calm the burning sensation, he smiled at me, a genuine smile, making me believe for the first time that no one could do me any harm.

Sudden voices outside made me abruptly aware that I was alone with James on an empty classroom, and it was probably pass midnight on the evening prior to my second quidditch game.

"Oh shit!" I said in a panicking small voice.

"Don't worry, no one will catch us as long as we stay close, remember my invisibility cloak?" He said holding the fabric that enveloped us.

Uuuu that explains a lot...

"After you." He said indicating the door to me.

We walked in silence towards the Gryffindor common room, the noise of professor Longbottom shouting with the two students caught out of bed slowly began to faint as we got closer to our common room.

James only took the clock off us once we reached the fat lady's portrait.

"Pumpkin pie." He said to the portrait.

"Is this the time to wake-up a lady?!" She hissed opening the door to us.

I quickly got my books and essays, still spread around the table just like I left them some time ago, still not able to face James.

He had kissed me, me, out of all girls, is that even possible?

"Mary?" He said once I reached the first step towards the girls dorm. Slowly I turned around, afraid of what I would find.

James was standing in the middle of the common room, looking at me with an expression that I couldn't quite place the meaning.

"Have a good night." He said after a while. I'm not entirely sure that's what he called me for, but I just nodded and turned away.

"James?" I said after a few steps, suddenly realizing that he had been there for me and that I said nothing in return. When I turned again I found him staring at me hopefully. "Thanks." I whispered smiling a bit. And with that, I was gone.

"Mary, will we really have to obligate you to eat before every single game of the season?" Jeremy asked crossing his arms and looking annoyed.

Oh, right, food. I've been turning my toast on my plate for half an hour now. Curiously enough I'm not even nervous to our game against Hufflepuff, last night's events are occupying most part of my head anyway.

"Right, food." I said smiling at him and biting the toast in my hand. From the corner of my eyes I saw James smiling at me. Fuck, did last night really happened? The guy I was dating was using me for a bet - this part I can believe - and James freaking Potter kissing me?!

"How's my favorite team feeling today?" Dom asked smiling as she passed our seats on the Gryffindor table.

"Fine! We'll win this one, you know?" Freddy said happily. I love Freddy but he can be damn confident some times...

"Team members only Dom." James said smiling at her and I had to control myself not to stare at his perfect smile.

WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!

"Wouldn't dare to sit here coz." Dom said laughing and continued walking over to the other side of the table where Debby, Grouchy and Cheerful sat all chatting excitedly.

Grouchy and I didn't get a chance to talk after last night's events, but something told me he knew everything was ok with me - well, sort of.

"Who's this year's Hufflepuff captain James?" Clare asked.

"Natalie Bones." He said locking his meaningful gaze on me.

Natalie Bones. Bones. Ooohh...so this is the girl I have to warn about a certain bet.

I took all the time that I could before the game to put my head in its right place. Don't get me wrong, it's not that quidditch isn't a huge part of my life now, it's just, well, you know... last's nights event seem to be taking a lot of space in my head, and can you blame me? Flint, James, Kiss...

So naturally I didn't interact with Lily or Clare when they were haply talking about our chances to win the cup if we did a great game today, even though they did become friends of mine during all our training sections.

"Felling ok for today?" James asked me when we formed the line to enter the quidditch pitch.

"Feeling ok." I said nodding to avoid his gaze.

"And now for the Gryffindor team!" I hear Roxanne announce and saw my teammates entering the pitch one by one as she called their names. As seeker I was the last to enter.

The cheer from the crowd made me barely hear what madamn Hooch was saying to the captains. My eyes set on Natalie Bones. She has bron hair and bron eyes just like I do, but her skin is really white, making her pink cheeks noticeable from a great distance. She does seems like a really sweet girl, even when shaking James' hand she seemed to fell nothing other than compassion and I'm quite sure she whispered good luck to him before the whistle was blown.

I'll never get over how sweet Hufflepuff's are... well, for most part, house stereotypes was long gone now and there really were a few nasty Puffs, but in general, they're really sweet.

I was so zoned out staring at Natalie that I only realized I was in the middle of a quidditch game once the Roxanne announced the fourth Gryffindor goal.

"And Gryffindor leads: forty to ten!" Well, at least we're winning...

I looked around to see Hufflepuff's seeker for the first time, he was a really tiny kid, fourth year tops. He seemed really nervous about the game, looking frustrated at what was going down below us. And that's when I saw it. The golden snitch, dancing to me again standing in between me and the Hufflepuff kid.

Without a second thought I rushed to it. His concentration on the game would give me the leverage that I needed to beat him. I smiled to myself when I noticed how right I was, he only seemed to understand that I had seen the snitch when the Roxanne announced that I was going for the catch, and by then, the snitch was only inches away from my hand, dancing up and down.

As I closed my fingers around it I heard Gryffindor's cheering so loud that the 'White caught the golden snitch, Gryffindor wins!' announcement was barely hearable. All my team mates - except for our captain who was somehow already talking to Natalie - met me on the ground and nearly suffocated me on a group bear hug.

"YOU DID IT MARY!" Hugo shouted ruffling my hair.

"And we were two hundred points ahead, we still have a fair chance to win the cup!" Lily said jumping up and down in excitement.

"Course we have, this cup is ours from the day Mary set foot on our compartment!" Freddy smirked shrugging making me laugh and suddenly realize how much Freddy had grown on me since that first day of the year, I really love him now - as a friend, of course.

"The last one to get to the locker rooms will have to clean the team's socks for a week!" Jeremy shouted making all my teammates run like their life depended on it. For some reason I didn't follow, I was intrigued at the scene of James talking to Natalie. Was he telling her what we heard yesterday? Would she believe him? How would she react?

He caught my gaze and smiled, he said one more thing to Natalie and before I even realized what he was doing by running towards me he embraced me in a bear hug.

"Fastest caught in twenty years Mary!" He said laughing but not letting me go from his embrace.

"I did it." I whispered more to myself than to him, completely astonished.

"I always knew you would, you're marvelous!" But then he seemed to realize what he'd just said, so he continued in a different approach. "Mary, about yesterday..." He started letting me go of his tied hug, holding my chin up so that I would look directly into his eyes.

I knew that whatever he was about to say was important, so I panicked when I saw all my seven dorks running towards me, it was as if the scene was in slow motion. James quickly followed my gaze and saw that we barely had time for a private conversation now, so to my surprise he leaned closer, our cheeks touching, and mine burning at his bare touch, and whispered:

"He's not your prince charming Snow."

Seconds after, he disappeared from my sight because all my seven dorks had reached me and where now hugging me so tight that I fell on the ground.

'He's not your prince charming Snow.' His words haunting me.

Oh no, he definitely found out.

**A/N: Hey guys! I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I mean, there's a lot going on! Any thoughts?**

**Please take the time to leave me a review, it means the world to me! And don't forget to hit the 'read chapter' box below!**

**Thank you!**

**Ok, ok, I know what you guys are waiting for... here's a small sneak peek for our next chapter:**

_(...)_

_"Right, which brings me to what I was trying to say, Mary, I- WHAT THE FUCK! GET OFF HER!"_

_(...)_

**Any thoughts?**


	13. 13 - After Party

**13\. After party**

The one with the booze

**A/N: Hey guys, I'll leave my actual author's note to the end of this chapter, please read it because there are important information there.**

**As promised, here are all our fairytale OC's:**

**Mary White - Snow; Paul Batts - Grouchy; Daniel Elliot - Cheerful; Brian Corey - Healer; Harry Grey - Drowsy; Johnny Curtis - Shy; Ken fox - Sneeze and Jimmy Abbey - Stoned.**

**Here is chapter thirteen: enjoy!**

Once I got inside Gryffindor's common room I almost regretted it. The place was packed with students, the music was loud and our victory seemed to be the reason for it.

Ok, I'm not such a lunatic, I've always knew there were celebration parties for Gryffindor's quidditch wins at our common room, I just, erm... never participated in any of them, that's all.

This time, however, despite my efforts to try and go to my room unnoticed, I was squeezed back to the party by an already drunk Dominique and all my team mates. Apparently this was our party, so I had no right to skip it. I should really teach them a few things about human rights...

To make things even better (not) I couldn't see my dorks anywhere, so needless to say I wasn't paying the sightless attention to the conversation going on around me as I was actually trying to spot them somewhere in the crowd.

"Hey Mary, why are you still looking as if you don't belong here?" Freddy asked nudging me to call my attention, a little hurt, gosh Freddy knows how to grow on people...

Saying that I don't really belong here didn't seemed like the right answer, so I went with a lie:

"I'm not!" Convincing much?

"Here, let me get to a drink, you need to relax!" He said chokingly not convinced at all, grabbing me by my right arm and dragging me to the table where all bottles were lined up.

"So, what can I get you? firewhiskey?" He asked excitedly.

"I think a butterbeer would be enough Freddy..." I replied slowly.

"Here, have a firewhiskey!" He said stubbornly giving me a cup filled to its capacity, why did he bother asking then?

"Gess, thanks..." I muttered.

Did he really not heard me?

Fuck it, I'm drinking it.

"Here's to me!" I said in a low pathetic voice and raised my cup to the air.

"To you Mary." I heard someone say in a low voice and looked back to see James raising his glass just like I'd done with mine. I gave him a week smile, but the notion of him celebrating me after knowing that he knows about our nicknames made feel a little sick, so naturally, I drank all the contents in my glass in a single shot.

"Hey everyone!" I heard Dom's voice echoes in the room and looked to my right, only to see Dom standing in the top of the girls' stair, glass raised.

Oh no...

"I'd like to propose a toast to Gryffindor!" everyone shouted enthusiastically, mimicking her last word.

"And to the fastest catch in twenty years: TO MARY!" She finished shouting and drinking the contents of her cup in seconds.

"To Mary!" The rest of the room shouted.

The attention brought a mixture of claustrophobia and sickness in my stomach, I mean do people actually believe that getting this much attention is good?

"Fuck, I need to get out of here." I muttered to myself feeling more than a little dizzy.

"Hey, are you ok?" James asked holding both my shoulders as I meant to leave.

"TO MARY!" Freddy shouted at my ear making me flinch.

"YEAH GRYFFINDOR!" Hugo shouted hugging me sideways.

I started laughing like crazy at the scene, I know quite well that a year ago I couldn't have picture this day even if I had quite an imagination, but guess what? This day had come and I truly love this boys!

"Hey, what on earth are you doing you numnuts?!" Lily shouted angry from behind me, but as the four of us stared at her puzzled she cracked a smile and added. "Mary needs a refill!"

"I think I'm fine Lils!" I said haply, though in vain, cause Freddy was already halfway thought the drinking table serving me yet another firewhiskey. "How can you drink this?" I muttered pointing at her firewhiskey plastic cup. "It's terrible, and strong!"

"It gets much better!" She said winking at me.

"Lily, that's enough for you!" James said taking the glass from her hand protectively, an action which she responded by sticking her tongue out at him and easily grabbing another glass from Freddy's hand. I have no clue how Freddy manages to always have firewhiskey glasses on his hands, and I swear to you, they multiply themselves, you take one and hey, there's another one already in its place!

"Oh, don't listen to them..." Clare said appearing out of the blue.

"Clare! Where have you been?" I asked haply.

"Oh, just talking to Al." She said simply.

"You know him as well?" I asked baffled.

"Sure, he's like a brother, we practically grew up together." She said smiling.

"That's exaggerating! Al will flip if he hears you saying that, remember?" Lily said shocked.

"Well, ok, our parents are friends, so it was common for us to see each other when we were growing up." She finished rolling her eyes at Lily.

"Why would Albus Potter flip? And how come he's here, isn't him a Slytherin? Shouldn't they be sad that we won with such an advantage?" I asked barely aware that I was grabbing yet another refill from Freddy's hands.

But apparently younger Potter heard what I was saying, cause he was the one who answered my question - although we really weren't that close to one another.

"It's Al, not Albus." He stated frowning making me jump a little at the sound of his voice behind me.

"Sorry..." I said a little taken aback but smiling either way. Hey, He seems nice...

"And you may have won today, but I'll get you next time, besides, this is a really good party to skip!" He said again winking at me before he disappeared into the crowd. Crazy much?

"That doesn't answer why he'd flip if he heard you saying that you're practically brothers." I stated raising my eyebrows at Clare. What? I'm a curious, nosy person.

"Oh yes, Al's been in love with my sister, Alice, for ages now." Clare responded easily and Lily nodded by her side.

"Just like Lily has been with Jeremy then?" I asked unable to contain myself.

"Oh, shut it!" Lily said, her face had gotten completely red, so she chose that moment to turn around and disappear into the crowd - although I would guess that she went after Jeremy...

"Don't mind her." Clare said laughing sweetly.

"I'd never!" I said winking at her.

"What have you said to my sister?" I heard James' low voice behind my ear and slightly jumped at the sound of him. This is getting out of control Mary, you have to learn how to contain yourself...

"Just girl stuff." I said recomposing myself.

"Well then I guess I don't really wanna know about it, do I?" He said smiling. "I'd ask if you want a refill, but I see you're having trouble finishing your glass already." He finished pointing at the my drink.

"I hate firewhiskey." I said looking frustrated at the glass in my hand, which was still filled. Although if I'm not mistaken this was my third glass, so I don't think that I'm actually doing such a bad job at drinking it.

"Don't let Freddy hear you say that... here, why don't we switch? I have a butterbeer.

"Thanks!" I said grinning and taking a sip at my new cup as soon as he gave it to me.

Suddenly I remember what he'd said to me on the quidditch pitch and started feeling really uncomfortable about being alone with him. Ok, I know that he's proven that I can trust him by not spreading a word about the conversation that I had with Grouchy, and he'd been really nice yesterday, but Snow White? That's really private stuff... where are my boys anyway?

"Wanna get out of here?" He asked out of the blue.

"I- erm- actually need to go to the loo." I lied quickly giving my back to him and walking as fast as I could without running towards the fat lady's portrait. I'm not sure if it was my imagination or not but I swear I heard James saying something about the loo being on the other side (which it was, actually, considering that I should have gone upstairs to my dorm, but whatever...)

As soon as the portrait swung open I took a deep breath that I didn't even know I was holding. My heart was pacing and my hands were sweaty, and all of this because James had talked to me. Honestly, I need to get a hold of myself...

"Snow?" I turned to my left to see all my seven dorks sitting on a circle in the floor, smiling at me.

"Dorks! Where the hell have you guys been?" I asked felling better already as I joined them on the floor.

"They weren't sure if they should go inside or not." Grumpy said with a disapproving tone.

"It's a Gryffindor party mate..." Shy answered looking at the floor.

"But it's Snow's party!" Cheerful argued frowning a bit but smiling either way.

"Ok let's get something straight here, this is not my party, it's for our quidditch victory." I argued.

"But you were the one who caught the snitch." Stoned said a little confused making my dorks nod.

"That's just a technicality..." I mumbled.

"Someone is not dealing well with all the attention." Healer said teasingly.

"I'd like to see how you would." I replied frowning a bit.

"I think I'd pass out..." Shy said giving it a thought.

"Atchin!"

"Bless you."

"I'm with snow here, I'd hate it too..." Sneezy added.

"I think you're all over reacting." Healer said rolling his eyes. "So you're now on the quidditch team and caught the snitch so they're giving you a little extra attention at the party, what's the big deal? It's not like it's about you, it's just about quidditch."

"I'm with healer on this one." Drowsy said out of the blue. "It's not like the party is for you, it just so happens to be that you're on the team now."

"Thanks Merlin it's not for me!" I said unconsciously putting my fingers on my temples and massaging it.

"You need to stop being so tense and enjoy the moment Snow..." Cheerful said giving me a side hug.

"So how come you guys are out here instead of inside enjoining the moment?" I asked with a small laugh.

"Well that is the elementary question my dear Watson." Cheerful answered making me laugh.

"Who's Watson?" Drowsy asked looking between the two of us.

"It's from Sherlock Holmes, the famous muggle detective that-" Cheerful started explaining but one look at my other dorks' confused expressions made him give up. "Oh, never mind..."

"I wonder what they lean on muggle study..." I muttered making him nod in agreement.

"Well I think that we all have a party to get back to." Grouch said firmly standing up.

"I think I'll pass..." Shy said standing up as well. "Parties are really not my thing, there are just too many people..."

"Agreed, besides I'm way to tired." Drowsy said closing his eyes.

"Sneezy? Stoned? Healer?" I asked putting my best puppy eyes expression.

"Why don't we let you Gryffis have this one and we'll join the next one?" Healer offered.

"Oh you guys are no fun!" I said crossing my arms and frowning.

"You know we love you Snow, it's just not our thing." Stoned said winking at me.

"Well all right, all right... I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then..." I gave in.

"Breakfast at Hufflepuff tomorrow?" Sneezy asked and we all just nodded in agreement.

"Come on, let's go then." Cheerful said smiling at me and Grouchy indicating the Fat Lady's portrait. "Sweet potatoes." He added to the Fat Lady who seemed absolutely bored.

I gave one last smile to my dorks and followed Cheerful back to the crowded madness that was inside but as I was just about to walk back to the bar I felt someone grabbing my wrist.

"Wait up Snow, what's really going on?" I turned around already smiling to the one dork who knows me like the back of his hand.

"It's not a big deal Grouchy, it's ok..."

"I don't buy it, so spill it." He said firmly making me take one big breath, just like Grouchy knew me better than anyone I also knew him and there is absolutely no point in arguing with him when he's set to know something. "Go on, what did James do now?"

I wasn't even surprised that he already knew what this was about.

"He figured out our nicknames." I muttered. I watched Grouchy's expression carefully, but he wasn't giving me much.

"Well we knew this day would come." He shrugged. "Relax Snow, if we learned something this year is that we can trust James."

"Really? That's what you leaned this year?" I asked indignantly, sorry Grouch, but that's far from what I've learned...

"Well that and a couple of spells." He winked. "Come on Snow, we have a party to enjoy!" He added making me laugh.

"Hey Mary!" Speaking of the devil... Am I ever going to be able to walk around this party without being called? "Hey Paul." James added politely as he joined us.

"Well this is my cue." Grouchy said winking at us - which was absolutely disturbing - and walking away.

"Can we talk?" James asked looking me straight into the eyes. As our eyes met I felt all the control leaving my body again, my hands started sweating again and I swear that my heart seemed to be stuck in my throat.

"I- erm- need to find Dom, she seemed drunk before..." I said relieved for being able to think so quickly. I turned away, refusing to meet his gaze and went through the crowd looking for Dominique.

"Mary." He said in a low voice grabbing my arm. "You have got to be kidding me that you'll start avoiding me now!" He said and I could see how frustrated he was.

He's right, maybe Grouchy's right... I'm being stupid...

"No, you're right... care to find Dom together?" I offered unsure.

"Dom's a big girl, she can take care of herself, I assure you." He said locking his gaze on my once more. Crap...

Merlin, why are you doing this to me?!

"James, I- how did you find out about it? Did you really? And why did you tell me about it? And- Urg!" I said covering my face with my hands, this was embarrassing, I wasn't even making sense!

"Hey, will you calm down? " He asked holding my hands and taking them away from my face.

"Sorry..." I said looking at my feet, but he didn't let go of my hands.

"Listen, I've been meaning to talk to you-" He started saying but something else caught my eye at that exact moment, making me completely forget that James was about to say something. Ok, maybe I didn't forget, but I've been having mixed feelings about James - obviously - and I wasn't ready to have a conversation about how we'd be better as friends, which was certainly what he was going to say to me, although I wasn't interested in dating him because come on he's James Sirius Potter and I'm just, well, me... right? Right...

"Holly shit! Rose Weasley is making out with Malfoy!" I shouted unable to contain myself.

I had just spotted them, pressed against the wall. If it were any other couple they would be barely noticeable, but with her insanely red hair and his white blond one it was impossible to be mistaken.

"Finally!" James said smiling at the couple behind him.

I know that it's not even my business to care this much about other people's life, but this was just chocking!

"Finally?" I asked puzzled.

"They like each other for ages now, seriously, watching those two is like watching those muggle's soppoper." He said shaking his head.

"Soap opera" I corrected him unable to contain my laughter.

"Right, those!" He said nodding. "And a really melodramatic one!"

This made me laugh even harder.

"They're cute together." I said smiling a bit at them.

"Right, which brings me to what I was trying to say, Mary, I- WHAT THE FUCK! GET OFF HER!"

He literally scared me to death! I jumped completely surprised at how he'd managed to finish his sentence, and to my surprise he was no longer in front of me - even though I could still hear him shouting:

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?! GET THE FUCK OFF HER, YOU BASTARD!

I looked behind me and to my surprise found a murderous James pushing Jeremy away from Lily.

"YOU STUPID PRAT, SHE'S MY BABY SISTER!" He shouted again and punched Jeremy muggle style right in the middle of his face. Oh boy...

Lily was so astonished that it took her a while to recompose from her perfect fish imitation - opening and closing her mouth completely baffled - to a copycat of James murderous expression.

"GET OFF HIM YOU IDIOT!" She shouted and started pushing James away from Jeremy.

"FUCK YOU LILY! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" James shouted pushing her away and making her fell on her butt.

"JAMES, ARE YOU FREAKING MAD?!" Albus shouted rushing to the scene and helping Lily to stand up.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER, YOU EITHER HELP, OR YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY!" James shouted at him.

Merlin, this is a freaking family blood battle!

Few seconds after all Weasley's had gathered around and were helping Albus and Lily to hold James back - Gosh he was strong... - while Jeremy still lay down, hands in his nose, staring at the scene with a complete horror expression on his face.

The party was clearly over, someone had even turned off the music and no one seemed to be breathing, the only noise coming from the common room now was from Wotters shouting.

"Ok everyone, SHOW'S OVER! GET THE FUCK BACK TO YOUR ROOMS!" Dominique shouted so loud that a few kids even took steps back. In a matter of seconds, people started to make their way upstairs.

I slowly started to turn away when Dom shouted again:

"Not you Mary, you idiot!"

Fuck, no one's save from this battle...

A few minutes after the only people standing in the common room were the Gryffindor team, Grouchy and Cheerful - who both looked completely thorn if they should stay or go upstairs, but soon shot me an apologetic look and made their way upstairs silently - Debby, a girl similar to Clare that I assumed to be her sister Alice, Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Scorpius Malfoy and the Wotters. Why couldn't I go upstairs just like my dorky friends again?

James was being held by Freddy, Albus and Scorpius, while Lily was kneeling beside Jeremy, helping him by wiping the blood off his face together with both Clare and the girl that I assumed to be Alice. Had they all forgotten that we know how to do magic?

"What the hell is wrong with you James?!" Roxanne hissed pointing her wand at his face. Oh there it is: magic.

"HE WAS BLOODY KISSING LILY!" James said kicking the air since no one would let go of him.

"IS HE FREAKING KIDDING ME?! HE'S JUST PUNCHED A TEAM MATE FOR FREAKING KISSING HIS SISTER?!" I shouted before I realized that I was saying all of this out loud instead of inside my head.

The room went quiet and even James seemed to looked mortified at me.

Fuck...

That was all that was needed for shouts to start all over again, Lily started to shout manically at James, some Wotters followed her example while other's shouted at her to calm down. I looked at Debby completely lost, but she just gave me a strange look and ran towards Lily to held her away from James.

"This is a bloody mess..." Malfoy muttered next to me.

"Why couldn't he just be cool with it? Like he was with you and Rose?" I asked incredulous.

"Oh..." Was all he managed to say while his face turned into a bright red shade.

"FUCK YOU ALL! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU?! James shouted so loud that everyone went silent again, than somehow he managed to free himself and ran upstairs kicking the first step of the stair before doing so.

"YOU'RE A JERK!" Lily shouted after him.

"Albus, go put some sense into your brother's head!" Roxanne said in a bossy tone.

"Hell, he's not gonna listen to me!" He said throwing his hands in the air. "He's just gonna be pissed that I didn't stand by his side and protect our baby sister." He said shooting Jeremy a strange look.

"I do not need protection!" Lily screamed.

"Well someone has to!" Dom hissed at Albus ignoring Lily.

"Then I say Rose should do it!" He said crossing his arms. "James will listen to her, he always has."

"Why should I be the one to talk to him?! YOU'RE HIS FREAKING BROTHER!" She shouted getting murderous herself.

Hell this is one hell of a temperamental family!

"Cause you're his baby cousin! If you can put your tongue inside Malfoy's throat than so can Lily!" Hugo shouted clearly upset at Rose.

Has anyone heard this like I have? Cause it sounded like Hugo was saying that Lily could put her tongue on Scorpius throat, which would just be weird!

"Don't you dare say that to me!" Rose said getting her wand out.

Ok, apparently they all used their brains to figure out the unsaid 'Jeremy' on Hugo's sentence.

"ENOUGH!" Freddy shouted making everyone shut up. "Mary should be the one to talk to him, he'll listen to her."

"WHAT?!" I shouted incredulous. "You have got to be kidding me! I'm not going up there, I might kill him myself! This is bloody ridiculous!"

"You go girl!" Lily shouted making everyone eye her weirdly.

"Mary is the one going up there." Freddy repeated calmly.

"No, I'm not!" I repeated irritated.

"Yes you are!" Dom said determined. "And right now would be a bloody perfect time!" she finished with her powerful threatening look. "Come with me!" She finished grabbing my wrist and pushing me towards the stairs.

When have all Wotters become so damn strong?!

"FINE!" I shouted angrily so that she'd at least stop hurting me. It seemed do work, cause Dom finally let my wrist go and I followed her.

Why was I the one being punished?! I should be in my room with the rest of the innocent kids that had nothing to do with this bloody crazy family!

Dom opened the six year's boy door without even knocking.

"Paul, Daniel, you both need to come with me." She said calmly, although I could tell from her voice that she had a really frightening look on her face.

I shot Dom a death glare when she made her way downstairs with my dorky boys - both showing me equal expressions of pity - leaving me alone with crazy Potter, and I knew that I had a frightening look on my face as well cause beside the look, nether Grouchy nor Cheerful said a word to me as they passed by.

Why on Merlin's name was I the one suitable to talk to freaking crazy Potter?! Wasn't this a family issue for crying out loud?!

I had been in their room before - cause of Grouchy and Harry, of course - so I knew which bed belonged to who, but even if I didn't it surely wasn't hard to find out which one was James', since he was the only one who had his curtain close.

"Sod off Rose!" He said angrily from behind his curtain.

"I wish she was the fortunate one to be send here to deal with the five-year old you've proven to be." I hissed crossing my arms.

"Mary?" He said opening his curtains in shock.

Great, and the guy is only in his boxers, of course, why not? Freaking six pack staring at me. Git!

"what the fuck were you thinking?! You've freaking punched Jeremy!" I said annoyed throwing my hands in the air.

"You shouldn't get involved in this Mary." He said slowly.

"Great, tell that to your family and we'll see how they handle it. You honestly think that I wanted to be in here? " I said frowning. "You haven't freaking answered me! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

Yes, I sounded hysterical, ok? Hell, I bloody am hysterical!

"The prat had his tongue inside my little sister's throat! What the fuck did you expected me to do?!" He said getting angry very quickly.

Fucking temperamental family...

"Hum, you could have... let's se... accepted it, perhaps?! She's fifteen James, not twelve!" I said in complete disbelief, he wasn't even sorry!

"It doesn't matter how old she is, she's too young!" He shouted at me.

"How old were you then when you started shoving your tongue inside a ridiculous amount of girls' mouth?!" I hissed.

"That's different!" He said clearly disturbed by my comment. "And it wasn't a ridiculous amount either..." He finished in a bare whisper while scratching the back of his neck in such an adorable way that it only made me more mad.

"Oh is it? Really?! Cause the only difference I see is that she really likes Jeremy, while you just do it for fun!" I said pointing an accusing finger at his face. "Merlin, are you really that blind?!"

"Really, you telling me that in this room I'm the blind one?!" He said frowning.

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"Fuck, you really are blind!" He said throwing his hands in the air clearly insanely annoyed, well guess what James? Join the club because I'm about to punch you stupid perfect face.

"At least I do not walk around punching nice people for kissing someone!" I hissed.

"It's not 'someone', she's my sister!" He said getting up. Freaking bloody stupid six packs staring at me - ok, maybe I was the one staring at them. Focus Mary, look at him and not at his muscles.

"They really like each other, I don't care who she is, she has the right to be happy! Are you really going to deny her that because you're too proud?! Put yourself in her place, what if it had been a girl that you liked for ages that we were talking about, what if you were the one punched on the bloody face for kissing someone else's sister, or cousin, or friend, or whatever, choose your pick!" I said dramatically throwing my hands in the air.

He silently stared at me.

"Of course you won't be able to rely to that." I said taking a deep breath and looking down at my hands. "But can you at least try to picture it?" I continued looking right into his hazel eyes.

Finally something I said was reaching out to him.

"Fuck! You've just punched our friend for liking your sister, are you really serious?!" I finally finished.

"You really hate me, don't you?" He asked in a low voice. Something really was going on with him... I've just asked him if he was 'serious' and he didn't make any jokes...

What? Where the hell is this coming from anyway? I thought we were friends... and honestly, what does that have to do with anything?

"I don't hate you James." I said rolling my eyes. "But perhaps I will if you don't apologize to both your sister and our friend Jeremy."

"Ok..." He said after a long pause, sitting back in his bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked in disbelief.

"What? Now?!" He said, eyes widened.

"Yeah now!" I said and let out a snort.

"Oh shit." He said before slowly standing up. He gave me one last glare when he was passing me, and then I finally started to hear footsteps going down the stairs.

Finally.

**A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you liked this chapter, I know there's no mention to the kiss but I'm sure you all know that at this age nothing is as simple as it should be, or at least I hope you guys know and are not mad at me...**

**I actually just included the dorks bit because I felt like they were missing on the story, I hope you guys liked that. As for James' reaction to Lily and Jeremy kissing: what did you guys think? Please let me know because I'm dying of curiosity here :)**

**A lot of people have been asking me why I ask you to check the 'read chapter' button below: I only know that someone read the chapter if you check that box, otherwise I have no clue of how many people are reading my story, so yeah, it means a lot to me if you guys could check it... **

**When you click on a story there is a list of chapters, you can check "read" for every chapter there as well.**

**Please take the time to leave me a review!**

**All my love,**

**Lucyzi**

**Ps: No, I'm not this mean... here's the sneak peek for chapter fourteen:**

_(...)_

_"White? Mary White?" I turned around to see a sweet first year Hufflepuff blushing at me._

_"Yes." I said nodding and smiling at her._

_"Headmistress McGonagall would like a word with you." She said in a low voice looking at the ground._

_Oh fuck, what have I done now?!_

_(...)_

**Pan, pan, pan, pan...**


End file.
